C'est Naturel
by Titipo
Summary: Un soir, un seul soir, et c'est un début et une fin qui commencent. C'est aussi l'arrivée de quelque chose qui grandit. Quelque chose qui fait plaisir... et qui fait peur. M-preg 2ppie, M-preg Vegiste,... (autres pairings mentionnés et "caméos")
1. Chapter 1

**Ta-ta-ta-taaaaaaam ! (c'est censé être une musique épique et magistrale, faites un effort d'imagination !)**

**Nous voici donc réuni pour célébrer l'union de… euh… non (pour un autre OS, ça ;))… nous sommes réuni pour ma première fanfic M-preg ! Ouiiii ! ^^'**

**Donc, cette fanfic est dédiée… à toutes mes amies du fandom déjà (comme toutes mes fics d'ailleurs), mais en particulier à deux membres… particuliers ! A savoir ma camarade Emo.16 qui m'a initié au M-preg (il y a deux mois, je découvrais ça les yeux ronds xD) et à la merveilleuse Lise, alias Leze-G qui m'a convaincu d'en écrire grâce à ces magnifiques fanarts (celui qui m'a poussé à écrire étant la couverture *coeur*).**

**Je précise que, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le M-Preg, ce chapitre peut faire je pense un bon OS rated M ;)**

**Un grand merci à ma bêta Kalincka qui mérite tous les câlins du monde ! Elle a corrigé ce chapitre AU CDI DE SON LYCEE ! (Vous ne voyez pas en quoi c'est courageux ? Attendez jusqu'en bas de la page !) *coeur***

**(Dernière chose : « Les fanfictions et les fanarts sont pour les fans » et je ne laisserais personne me priver de mon bonheur. Certaines comprendrons *coeur*)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

— Man, pas si vite !

Les doigts qui maintenaient les siens ne desserrèrent pas leur prise. Avec un rire, le Hippie de Minute Papillon se laissa traîner à travers le salon, zigzagant entre les couples et amis dansant au rythme de l'air endiablé que Maître Panda chantait à pleins poumons dans son micro. La salle était bondée, même si certains d'entre eux s'étaient éparpillés par ci par là. Mathieu, Kriss, Antoine, Nyo, Links, Fred, Seb et le Fossoyeur de Film buvaient un verre dans un coin ; le Patron, devant le ferme refus de tous les youtubers et de la plupart de leurs créations respectives à une partouze, s'était contenté de monter dans sa chambre suivit du Démon, de Croc'homo et de Richard ; Hélicoptère faisait fureur en enchaînant plusieurs pas de danse de manière magistrale ; et le Vegan, au milieu de l'agitation générale, cherchait encore et toujours à convaincre ceux qu'il croisait de l'abomination que représentant la viande, suivit de près par le Carniste et ses éternelles remarques.

Son Hippie l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte de sortie, évitant dans le couloir Plectrum qui s'engueulait avec Pupuce sous le "regard" de Samuel qui, posé près d'eux et vite oublié, soupira d'envie en les voyant se sauver si facilement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La température se fit immédiatement plus fraîche. Les sons étouffés par la porte se refermant derrière eux leurs offrit un beau silence. Le Hippie de Minute Papillon soupira d'aise malgré le pas pressé que lui imposa son camarade. Lui qui était resté enfermé durant bientôt trois heure dans un appartement rempli à craquer apprécia avec un divin soulagement le vent du soir lui souffler au visage. Enfin, après un moment, son homologue ralentit. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à marcher paisiblement main dans la main, la respiration encore forte. La nuit tombait, la seule lumière attirant le regard était celle du combi garé dans la cour. Elle était toujours allumée... "Parce que Capsule n'aime pas le noir, gros" !

D'ailleurs, le Chien couché devant la porte ouverte du véhicule releva aussitôt la tête en sentant leur présence, puis accourut auprès de son maître pour lui faire la fête. Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks le caressa brièvement et poursuivit son chemin, loin devant son homologue qui lui s'était arrêté pour gratter affectueusement le canidé derrière les oreilles.

— Salut, Capsule de Bière ! murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le berger belge, à l'annonce de son nom, aboya doucement et sortit sa longue langue pendante. On aurait dit qu'il souriait. Le pacifiste de Minute Papillon frotta encore son dos avant de se lever pour rejoindre son homologue qui montait dans la camionnette. Le chien voulut les suivre, mais un geste de son maître l'en empêcha.

— Nan, gros, tu ne peux pas rester pour ce soir. Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Wifi.

Jamais le Hippie de Minute Papillon ne cesserait d'être étonné par la relation qui le liait à son chien qui lui obéissait comme son ombre, avec cette lueur de fidélité dans le regard. Capsule aboya, comme s'il avait très bien comprit la situation, et disparut dans l'obscurité en direction de la chatière à travers laquelle il parvint difficilement à se glisser. Le Hippie sourit, lorsqu'une main, toujours la même, insista pour l'emmener.

Son homologue ne devait pas bien tenir le champagne puisque, à sa connaissance, il n'en avait bu qu'une coupe, et encore, loin d'être pleine à ras-bord. Surprenant, de la part d'une personne pouvant enchaîner les canettes de bières presque aussi bien que Kriss. Mais après tout, lui-même sentait son esprit bien embrumé par tous les joints qui avaient défilés depuis la veille.

L'intérieur du combi n'avait pas changé et cela lui arracha un sourire. Ce van, c'était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous, leur chez-eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient enfin. Le quartier général de la paix et surtout de l'amour.

Habitué à leur petite routine, il se laissa tomber sur le siège qu'il prenait toujours, le bord de la banquette arrière le plus proche du grand matelas faisant office de couchette. Comme d'habitude, son homologue s'assit face à lui. Pourtant, celui-ci le fixa d'un regard... Qu'il ne lui destinait d'ordinaire jamais si tôt dans la soirée.

— Man ?

Son camarade le regardait d'un drôle d'air, les yeux voilés un peu perdus dans l'espace. Décidemment, lui aussi avait dû bien fumer avant leurs retrouvailles. Cette pensée se confirma lorsqu'il approcha son siège de façon peu subtile du sien pour se pencher en avant. Avec un petit rire, le Hippie de Minute Papillon fit de même. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Tous deux se levèrent avec précaution pour se rapprocher encore davantage. Il profita de cette douce marque d'affection, lorsqu'un petit coup de langue bien moins timide que d'habitude lui fit froncer les sourcils. Inconscient de ce petit doute, son acolyte empoigna son pull et l'allongea sur le matelas, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

À la fois surpris et séduit, il repoussa doucement une nouvelle approche et fixa les yeux bleus juste au-dessus de lui.

— Je te trouve plutôt entreprenant ce soir, man.

— J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, gros.

Les lèvres de son hippie fondirent de nouveau sur les siennes. Elles se mouvèrent les unes contre les autres, encore et encore. Il sentit la chaleur caractéristique de l'envie gonfler en lui progressivement. Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, juste de se laisser aller.

Heureusement, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, il appuya un peu plus sur chaque baiser, chercha à tâtons à retirer le chapeau de son homologue pour ne rencontrer que ses cheveux. Il avait dû tomber dans leur précipitation, ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas du sien à en juger par le petit temps d'attente avant que des doigts ne se mêlent à ses boucles brunes. Le baiser devint plus sauvage, un bassin se frotta contre le sien et il retint tant bien que mal un glapissement. C'était plus... passionné que d'habitude et ça lui plaisait. Beaucoup. Et comme son hippie prenait les devants, il se laissa faire, embrassant tant qu'il le pouvait pour prouver son consentement.

Ils se séparèrent le souffle saccadé mais ne prirent même pas le temps comme d'habitude de se regarder dans les yeux que son haut disparut, suivit de celui en face de lui.

— T'as pas l'impression d'aller un peu vite, man ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Les yeux fermés et haletant, il n'entendit pour toute réponse qu'un froissement de tissus. Son pantalon glissa et il se laissa faire. Lorsque son regard rencontra de nouveau celui de son amant, celui-ci lui sourit, avec toujours cette lueur dans les yeux...

Il était si bien, allongé là, mais l'envie de participer devint trop forte. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et s'attaqua au caleçon de son camarade qui lui s'occupa du sien. D'un même mouvement, ils tirèrent sur le tissu, leurs bras se croisèrent. Les sous-vêtements atterrirent quelque part à l'autre bout du véhicule.

Son compagnon se colla aussitôt à lui en gémissant et une main se posa sur son torse pour descendre progressivement de plus en plus bas...

Il sentit de doux va-et-vient, se crispa lorsqu'une première vague de chaleur se répandit en lui.

— Man ! lâcha-t-il en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Il se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'il sentit un peu de sang perler. Aussitôt, une langue passa sur le trajet de la goutte et lécha ses lèvres, faisant disparaître toute trace de l'hémoglobine.

Une main bouillante se referma sur l'une des siennes et la guida, la faisant glisser tout doucement tandis que sa jumelle continuait ses délicieuses caresses.

Une suite de petits baisers occupa ses lèvres.

Leurs mains entremêlées suivirent le côté du corps frissonnant de son amant pour se poser sur ses fesses.

Comprenant où celui-ci voulait en venir, il approcha ses doigts de son anus. Son index en caressa les contours avant de s'y insérer doucement, très doucement, parvenant au prix d'un admirable self-control à rester doux. Un gémissement étouffé contre sa bouche le fit frissonner.

Il ne fallait surtout brusquer les choses, ne pas lui faire de mal.

Ces pensées tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête alors que les mouvements de son alter-ego se faisaient de plus en plus rapides.

Ça venait, ça montait.

Son hippie mordilla son oreille, laissa le bout de sa langue titiller l'anneau noir qui s'y balançait.

Perdant le peu de raison qu'il tâchait de conserver, il ajouta un second doigt et perdit totalement pied lorsqu'une main se referma de nouveau sur la sienne et la poussa à accélérer le rythme.

— Maaan...

— Mouais... gros ?

— Je...

Il gémit. À sa grande surprise, les caresses cessèrent aussitôt et la prise sur sa main se desserra.

Non ! Pas maintenant, il y était presque !

Intrigué, refoulant difficilement sa frustration, il vit son amant se laisser tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le matelas, et placer ses jambes sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus qui brillaient fixèrent les siens. Son compagnon paraissait noyé dans son désir, attendant désespérément un geste.

Face à lui, son excitation revint bien vite et il se sentit rougir. Même après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, même en sachant avec foi que les choses dureraient, il rougissait toujours.

— Tu... Tu veux que ce soit moi qui...

— S'il te plaît, gros...

S'il te plait ! Cet homme voulait le rendre fou...

... Et cela fonctionnait très bien.

Incapable de faire autre chose, il hocha frénétiquement la tête. Se penchant sur ses lèvres une dernière fois, il murmura un petit "Je t'aime" au creux de son oreille avant de revenir à sa position, son sexe tout contre son entrée.

Une pensée s'imposa alors étrangement dans son esprit. Un préservatif. Il fallait mettre un préservatif. Tout de suite.

— Man, t'as une capo...

Sa question se changea en un long gémissement dans lequel se retrouvèrent mêlés surprise et plaisir. Son concubin, remarquant l'effet de son geste, ondula une deuxième fois son corps contre le siens.

— Hum... Man !

Oubliant toute cette histoire de protection, il se positionna et entra avec, il l'espéra, suffisamment de douceur pour ne pas rendre sa présence trop douloureuse. Il attendit un instant pour ensuite entamer une série de va-et-vient, encouragé par les petits cris impatients que ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser son hippie.

Avec l'idée de lui rendre les premiers mouvements plus supportables, il laissa cinq de ses doigts courir le long de sa virilité, l'autre main se tenant à la cheville au-dessus de sa tête. La simple vision des mains de son alter ego agrippant les draps suffit à le faire accélérer... Jusqu'à ce que la chaleur atteigne son paroxysme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans un râle tout en continuant à caresser son compagnon qui vint lui aussi peu de temps après. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre allongés sur le matelas, haletants, leurs doigts emmêlés trempés de la jouissance du plus petit.

— Je t'aime, murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils rirent doucement en fixant le plafond de la camionnette, puis se tournèrent l'un vers d'autre. Ils se regardèrent, tout simplement. Après un moment, la fatigue se fit trop présente, les paupières s'alourdirent.

— Gros ? Murmura une voix près de son oreille.

— Hum ?

— Tu vas me manquer, gros.

Une petite pointe de tristesse vint piquer son cœur. Quand pourraient-ils se revoir ? Difficile de le savoir si tôt. Lui aussi, il lui manquerait. Tout le temps, comme toujours. Mais il fallait se séparer. Pour Kriss et Mathieu.

— Man, l'important c'est que l'on se retrouvera toujours. Y'a jamais rien qui pourra changer ça... Man.

Il souriait. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait qu'il souriait. Alors il se laissa porter par le sommeil avec lui aussi un doux sourire et le cœur léger.

En cet instant précis, tout était parfait.

* * *

**Sauf changement de programme, 18 chapitres sont prévus. Donc je suis un peu dans la merde à la Katsuni si vous n'aimez pas... mais bon ! YOLOOOOOOO ! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**... Bonjour !**

**J'ai été vraiment surprise de l'accueil du premier chapitre ! Entre les fans de M-preg (qui sont beaucoup plus nombreux que je ne le pensais !), ceux qui viennent pour le pairing et ceux que j'ai rendu curieux de la suite, je suis très contente que tout ça plaise ou même intrigue. On m'a dit deux ou trois fois que 18 chapitres était promesse d'envoyer du pâté... je vais tout faire pour ! ^^**

**Je pense que je ne serais jamais vraiment longue pour sortir un chapitre... et par là, je veux dire au moins un par semaine si cela est possible, deux si mon inspiration est fertile \o/**

**Toujours pas de M-preg pour celui-ci, mais, croyez-moi, il est important ! ;D**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes (première fois que je fais ça, fierté !)**

**Bleuha: Un bac dans un mois (Tu as mon soutiens, courage !) ? O.O Eh bien... je ne crois pas que j'aurais tout posté dans un mois. Tu peux réviser tranquille pour ensuite débarquer en cours de route si tu le veux (ou lire pour échapper aux cours, c'est ce qu'on fait tous xD) ;) Merki bokou ! Le M-preg, ça casse et/ou ça passe et, effectivement, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de fans (Un coup de Lise, sans doute, elle a convertis beaucoup de monde sur le fandom, moi compris xD) ! Et bien, ta page va pouvoir souffler un peu aujourd'hui !**

**Huri: Merki ^^ Sais-tu ce qu'est un M-preg ? Si oui, je ne pensais pas mon résumé si énigmatique et je m'en excuse et si non... Alors, un M-preg, c'est... Non. Vas plutôt demander à Google, je n'ose pas trop te choquer là comme ça... et j'espère que je ne te ferais pas trop peur quand tu découvrira ! ^^'**

**Voilà !**

**Ah et, puisque j'ai oublié la dernière fois et que c'est impardonnable, disclaimer de la fanfiction:**  
**Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est à moi (Quoi que... mais oui, rappelez-vous que c'est un M-preg...). Ils appartiennent tous en vrac à Mathieu Sommet, Kriss, Alexis Breut, François Theurel, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Razzia (Sachant que les univers de Mathieu et de Kriss sont TRÈS largement mis en avant, ne vous attendez pas à voir les autres de manière récurrente (Retirez tout de suite cette image de balaie à chiotte de votre esprit !)). D'autres "petites apparitions éclairs" sont prévues, mais je noterais dans l'intro le moment venu...**

**Encore et toujours milles câlins et mercis à ma bêta Kalincka qui a été très rapide sur ce coup ! Merki mon p'tit lapin fantôme !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Un rayon de soleil caressa son corps. Lentement, les yeux toujours fermés, ses pensées et sensations se firent de plus en plus précises.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Pas aussi mal qu'une gueule de bois, non. Une douleur moins lancinante, moins aiguë. Comme si on lui avait bourré la crâne avec du coton.

Pourtant, il n'avait bu qu'un demi-verre, un seul. Et de champagne.

Surmontant la désagréable sensation, il ouvrit les yeux pour aussitôt les écarquiller. La place à côté de lui était vide.

Un semblant d'inquiétude et il se redressa sur ces coudes, grimaçant aussi bien pour son mal que pour la lumière traversant la vitre juste en face de lui, l'éblouissant un moment.

Pas la moindre trace de celui avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

Aussitôt, il se jeta hors de la couchette, tanguant un peu sous la faiblesse de ses jambes encore endormies. Lourde. Sa tête était lourde. Mais il avança quand même, attrapant difficilement ses vêtements pliés sur l'un des sièges. Après un moment à chercher à tâtons la poignée, la porte du combi s'ouvrit enfin dans un long grincement qui résonna entre ses deux oreilles et ses pas le portèrent jusqu'à l'appartement.

Vide.

L'entrée et la cuisine étaient vidées de la foule qui ne cessait pourtant de s'y agiter la veille.

Où était passé tout le monde ?

Un bruit le perturba de nouveau dans l'entrée et il se retourna.

— Ça va, mec ?

Mathieu, munit d'un sac poubelle, passait de pièce en pièce, éliminant toutes traces de gobelets, miettes, ou autres saletés qu'il devait sans doute à une certaine bande de pervers alcoolisée.

— Gros, il est... Ils sont où les autres ?

Son créateur haussa un sourcil.

— Nyo, Alexis et Antoine m'ont aidé à nettoyer le vomi et ont déguerpis en apprenant qu'on n'avait plus d'aspirine. Fred et Seb se sont fightés dans le jardin toute la nuit pour savoir quel était le meilleur entre Nintendo et Sega et puis ils sont repartis pour faire une partie chez eux, pour se départager. Et pour la famille Papillon... Kriss les a tous réveillé pour pouvoir arriver dans le Beaujolais ce soir.

— Parti ?

Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un poids dans l'estomac.

— Mais... Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir !

Une assommante tristesse submergea la surprise et l'inquiétude. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Bien sûr, il pouvait l'appeler. Mathieu et Kriss étaient habitués à leurs longs échanges téléphoniques... Du moins, lorsque le réseau le permettait dans la campagne de son hippie... Et c'était d'ailleurs à cause de ces mêmes longs échanges qui à la fois chiffraient et monopolisaient l'appareil que les soirées entre eux se multipliaient.

Mais... C'était pas pareil !

Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, poser un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, le savourer en sachant qu'il serait le dernier avant un moment, lui dire encore qu'il l'aimait et le fixer pour que son image reste gravé dans son esprit.

Bon. Tant pis, il fallait se faire une raison.

Alors qu'un profond soupire souleva ses épaules, un grand bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte de la cave qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Une forme sombre surgit dans le salon.

— Quel est l'impitoyable larron à qui je dois cette mesquinerie ?

— Merde, François !

Mathieu accourut auprès de son camarade youtubeur qui visiblement n'avait pas décuvé.

— François, on peut savoir ce que tu foutais dans ma cave ?

— PUPUCE, MON AMOUR, OÙ ES-TU ?!

Mathieu souffla à son tour et traîna son ami jusqu'au canapé, passant devant le Hippie presque indifférent à l'étrangeté de la scène.

— Gros, je peux...

— Utiliser le téléphone ? Tu peux, oui, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses lui parler avant ce soir. C'est cinq heures de route pour eux.

À regret, le pacifiste du bien admettre que son créateur avait raison et acquiesça.

Sa main décrocha le combiné et ses pas le conduisirent de nouveau sur le chemin de sa camionnette. Un peu comme hier.

Hier.

Hier avait été une série de sensations étranges. C'était à la fois comme d'habitude, mais... Différent ?

Tout n'était pas clair dans son esprit, à tel point qu'il remarqua à peine la présence de Capsule qui, derrière lui, réclamait son habituelle caresse du matin... Ou plutôt du midi à en juger par la position du soleil.

Hier.

Hier, il avait eu des envies aussi brusques que soudaines. Une suite de réactions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de sa part, lui d'ordinaire si calme, si réfléchi dès lors qu'il quittait l'état de légume propre à ses trips...

Les images et sensations de la veille lui revirent en mémoire tandis qu'il traversa le jardin.

Son hippie était arrivé le premier, s'était précipité sur lui sous les regards attendris de ses collègues, et tous deux étaient allés discuter Mariage pour tous dans la cuisine. Au cours de leur calme discussion impliquant le droit à l'amour et le capitalisme du mariage, le Syndicaliste, qui avait entendu parler de grève, avait fait irruption près d'eux pancarte à la main avant d'être « récupéré » par la Féministe le traînant dans la pièce voisine.

Après un moment, Maître Panda s'était mis à chanter tandis que le reste des invités débarquaient.

Les rires, la musique, les voix éraillées de ceux qui commençaient déjà à boire. Lui n'avait bu qu'un demi-verre et avait fumé tout ce qu'il était possible de l'être la veille (tapis de douche compris). Il était plutôt clean, alors autant être aussi sobre.

Au milieu de la pagaille qui régnait dans le salon était venu le moment des retrouvailles. Ce moment dans toutes les soirées entre familles où ceux d'ordinaires si éloignés se retrouvaient avec une indiscrète joie, un désir de contact imminent. Ce fameux moment où les groupes se mêlaient. C'était le moment « Peace &amp; Love » de la soirée, et il aimait ça. Il aimait voir chacun ou presque tendre les bras, s'écriant des phrases telles que « ça fait un bail ! », « t'as pas changé », « tu m'as manqué ! » avec un grand sourire. Et pourtant, cette fois avait été différente.

D'abord, il avait accordé une soudaine importance aux regards, ceux que chacun parmi la foule avait portés à son hippie. Les sourires, les yeux un peu trop brillants, les rires, les simples coups d'œil... Tous ces petits gestes des autres dont il se moquait bien d'habitude l'avaient mis... En colère. Oui, il avait ressenti de la colère en assistant à un simple câlin entre son compagnon et le Professeur Pédoncule qui était pourtant aussitôt reparti en hurlant que la Suède et la Norvège étaient une bite. Tout comme il avait senti son sang bouillir chaque fois qu'un regard trop appuyé le survolait, lui si petit entre eux tous…

Il n'avait jamais été jaloux. Jamais.

Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il avait la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'appelait régulièrement pour lui déclarer sa flamme comme au premier jour et qui le regardait d'une telle façon qu'il le faisait se sentir... Important. Comme s'il était tout ce dont lui avait besoin.

Alors pourquoi cette terrible jalousie, cette possessivité ? Plus il repensa aux méchancetés qu'il avait attribué à ses amis et plus cela l'intriguait.

Et puis, la frustration l'avait gagné avec le temps, il s'était mis à haïr le monde entier... Sauf cette personne qu'il avait prise par la main, traversant l'appartement. Satisfait qu'elle accepte son invitation… Satisfait de l'avoir pour lui, rien que pour lui…

L'horreur.

C'est ce qu'il ressentit en réalisant toutes ces pensées de la veille. Ses amis ne lui avaient rien fait. Et quand bien même ils auraient été agressifs, la haine n'aurait pas été la solution. Non, la haine n'était jamais la solution.

Alors pourquoi ?

Ça devait être une question d'ondes. Il avait un mauvais karma. Après un joint, il irait sans doute mieux...

Rassuré, il ouvrit la portière du van qui crissa de nouveau, le faisant encore grimacer.

Son mal de crâne ne le lâchait pas, mais la motivation de passer un moment allongé dans la fumée le rendait presque supportable. Capsule de Bière sauta dans la camionnette et, renonçant devant le manque de caresses, alla se coucher dans un coin, la langue pendante. Le Hippie soupira. Il fallait qu'il s'empêche de se souvenir. Cela lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Alors, la tête toujours aussi lourde, il chercha de quoi se faire une roulée, posant le téléphone près de lui sur l'oreiller.

Il l'appellerait lorsque le soir tomberait. Ce serait un peu comme s'il était encore là.

* * *

— Terminus, tout le monde descend.

Le Hippie sourit, encourageant son créateur d'une main sur l'épaule. Derrière eux, la cohue ne s'amenuisa pas, bien au contraire. Les cris reprirent, continuant encore et toujours tandis que la bande sortit un par un du car.

Le ciel sombre était d'un beau dégradé allant du noir au bleu nuit. Il le regarda un moment avec fascination avant que de vives protestations derrière lui ne lui rappellent qu'il empêchait l'accès à la porte d'entrée.

— Mais si on a des dents, c'est pour couper de l'herbe ! reprit le Vegan en se jetant sur la clenche, ouvrant la porte à la volée dans sa colère. Et on n'a rien en commun avec les tigres !

De rage, il lâcha l'un des sacs que Kriss lui avait confié au milieu du salon, ignorant le monde entier, la moindre personnalité passant derrière lui pour aller se coucher... Toutes sauf une. Une qui vint se camper devant lui avec un petit rire moqueur.

— Moi je mange de la viande, et je peux peut t'assurer que mes jambes ont les poils de celles des gazelles !

— On a une salive pour prédigérer les graines et les fruits !

— Les quoi ?

Le Hippie, gêné par la masse de personnalités multiples qui s'étaient précipitées sur la porte lors de son ouverture, pu enfin entrer. Il traversa la pièce en prenant bien garde à ne pas déranger les... Eh bien, il n'était pas si simple de les mettre dans une case, ces deux-là. Le Carniste et le Vegan étaient de vrais aimants, capables à la fois de s'attirer et de se repousser. Ils haïssaient ce que l'autre était mais l'aimait. Indubitablement. Dans le cas contraire, comment expliquer les fois où ils s'entendaient à merveille, lorsque l'un des deux n'allait pas ?

Le pacifiste s'effondra sur le canapé, n'écoutant déjà plus la conversation qui pourtant changea de ton quelques minutes plus tard, passant à des murmures...

— Et pour hier soir... ?

— Il ne s'est rien passé.

— On n'en parle pas ?

— Non.

... Tout ce qui lui importait fut le 'clic' de son briquet, la chaleur de son joint, et les souvenirs de la veille. Alors que Kriss apparut derrière ses personnalités carnivore et végétarienne pour leur demander de quoi elles parlaient et que les deux ennemis se séparèrent aussitôt l'air gêné, lui rougissait en fixant la fumée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. De dernières images le firent sourire tristement.

Il lui manquait déjà. Douce douleur.

Il se laissa donc lentement aller au sommeil, ne prêtant que peu d'attention au téléphone qui sonna trois fois avant de se taire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

**On avance lentement, mais on avance (that phrase philosophique) ! Ce chapitre est le dernier à se passer de Mpreg, parce qu'après... croyez-moi vous y aurez droit (en même temps, z'êtes nombreux à être là pour ça xD) !**

**Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment si ce genre de trigger warning existe, mais... on ne sait jamais et je ne veux pas prendre de risques ^^': ce chapitre contient du vomi, BEAUCOUP de vomi. Voilà. Dis comme ça, ça peut paraître ridicule, mais personnellement je n'aimerais pas trop le lire si j'avais la gastro (C'ÉTAIT LE MOMENT POÉSIE DE CETTE INTRODUCTION) x)**

**Merki bokou encore et toujours à ma bêta Kalincka (nope, tu n'auras pas de spoilers (Oulaaa !... c'est normal, cette sensation de puissance, là ? O.o), mais tu auras moins de temps à attendre, alors sans rancune ^^)**

**Pas de reviews anonymes, on peut donc commencer !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Ça venait, ça montait, il le sentait. Petit à petit. Ça faisait sentir sa présence dans l'appréhension, le dégoût avant de monter encore, plus fort cette fois.

Avec un haut-le-cœur, son corps obéit finalement à sa volonté en se précipitant sur la bassine. La bile se mêla à la salive, son estomac se crispa, et le liquide acide si désagréable en bouche atterrit dans le récipient, lui brûlant la gorge au passage.

Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, pensant en avoir fini, lorsque pour la deuxième fois il se tendit pour régurgiter son maigre repas de la veille.

Assez ! Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que ça durait ! Assez ! Cette fois-ci, il allait voir le Prof ! Avec sa Science Infuse, il devait bien être capable de le soigner, non ? Et puis, la situation devenait vraiment critique pour fumer...

Enfin résolu après des jours de questionnements à agir, le Hippie se leva, quittant sa couchette avec cet immonde goût dans la bouche qui lui aurait bien donné l'envie de vomir encore.

Dès les premières nausées, il avait pensé à son collègue scientifique sans toutefois trouver le courage de lui parler. Au début, ça n'en avait pas valu la peine, et puis après s'y était ajoutés les vertiges, la salive épaisse... Et il n'avait toujours pas voulu l'ennuyer avec sa bête maladie. Il n'aimait pas déranger les autres avec ses soucis, mais maintenant il devait bien s'y résoudre : tout ça durait depuis bien trop longtemps...

Il avait un peu le tournis, il respira profondément par le nez. En entrant dans l'appartement, il passa devant Capsule de Bière et Wifi qui dormaient tous deux dans un coin l'un contre l'autre.

Cette vision le réconforta quelque peu, le faisant sourire tandis qu'une sonnerie bien connue des Sommet retentit dans le salon.

— TÉLÉPHONE ! hurlèrent aussitôt plusieurs voix d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement.

— Quelqu'un peut répondre ? Parce que je ne peux pas vraiment, là ! répondit comme un écho celle de Mathieu étouffée par le bruit de la douche.

Le Hippie s'approcha prudemment de l'appareil qui s'illumina encore tout en reprenant son interminable litanie.

Il n'avait pas communiqué avec son hippie depuis la fête. Il avait bien tenté de reprendre le contact mais, passé le premier jour où personne n'avait décroché, c'étaient ses nausées qui l'avaient empêché d'agir. Est-ce que...

Une main se saisit de l'appareil avant qu'il ne puisse examiner le numéro s'y affichant. Surpris, il leva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le Prof qui réajusta ses lunettes, l'air un peu vexé.

— Tu ne peux pas répondre, plutôt que de rester planté là ? Ce bruit est perturbant et je travaille en ce moment sur une série d'expériences impliquant de la nitroglycérine ! ... Allô ?

Le scientifique, ignorant la déception du Hippie ainsi que ses doigts qui se croisèrent dans son dos, hocha lentement la tête tout en débutant une série de pas de long en large du salon.

— Excusez-moi, cher Fossoyeur, mais votre... "Partenaire" reste introuvable... Mes collègues et moi-même avons cherché dans tout l'appartement, et... Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton ! J'ai effectivement voulu faire quelques tests sur le médiator par curiosité, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une pelle... Non, je n'insulte pas... "Pupuce", oui c'est ça...

— Mec, c'est qui ?

Derrière le Hippie apparut un Mathieu aux cheveux encore trempés auquel le Prof ne tarda pas à transmettre le téléphone. Indigné, le scientifique resta bras croisés au milieu du salon, observant du coin de l'œil tout comme son collègue pacifiste leur créateur. Ce dernier qui d'ailleurs prit aussitôt un air inquiet, reconnaissant son camarade dont la complainte résonnait parfois de façon claire parmi le silence.

— François, j'ai vraiment cherché partout, mais je ne désespère pas... Mais non, elle ne t'a pas quitté pour un râteau ! C'est ridicule ! Mec, tu manques de sommeil, si tu fais une sieste tout de suite je te promets de me remettre à chercher... Mais oui, promis... Allez, salut ! Et surtout REPOSE-TOI !

La touche du téléphone émit un 'bip' sonore, Mathieu raccrocha avec un soupir.

— Mais où a bien pu passer cette pelle ?

Sa question resta en suspens un moment, comme s'il espérait une ultime fois que la réponse vienne de nulle part.

Le Hippie, presque désintéressé de toute cette affaire, fixa le Prof tout en cherchant à retrouver cette même motivation qui l'avait poussé à franchir le premier pas. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche...

— Au fait, mec ! Tu tombes bien, y'a tout un tas de trucs que je voulais te demander pour le prochain épisode !

... Et la referma.

Salut les Geeks, c'était sacré pour leur créateur. Aider Mathieu, c'était sacré pour le Prof. Et lui, au milieu de tout ça, avec ses petits problèmes...

Il pouvait bien attendre.

Alors, légèrement déçu mais se faisant déjà une raison, il s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction de son estomac lui donna des sueurs froides. Heureusement, les toilettes lui tendaient les bras. Il s'y précipita sans apparemment déranger le dialogue qui se déroulait à présent au milieu du salon et eu juste le temps de verrouiller la porte avant de se pencher sur la lunette. Son corps se plia plusieurs fois sans plus rien avoir à vomir, une série de spasmes le faisant trembler. Il profita d'un moment de répit pour cracher dans la cuvette, l'excès de salive devenant de moins en moins supportable.

Bon. Peut-être que, finalement, il pouvait se permettre de déranger le Prof. Juste une minute ou deux.

Sa tête tournait, il chancela un peu. Il crut entendre un bruit de verre brisé qu'il aurait presque interprété comme le fruit de son délire s'il n'avait pas été suivit d'un rugissement de Mathieu ainsi que de bégaiements du Geek, s'excusant du premier étage.

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur le prit, sa respiration s'emballa.

Oui, il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il parle au Prof. TOUT DE SUITE.

Attendant que les symptômes de son mal-être cessent peu à peu, il se leva avec précaution pour rejoindre son créateur et son collègue. Il les vit face à face parlant avec entrain d'effets de montages plus performants, mais ne se permit cette fois pas le loisir de se poser la moindre question.

— Gros, déclara-t-il à l'intention du scientifique, coupant la phrase de Mathieu, je crois que je suis malade.

* * *

La chasse d'eau se déclencha dans ce bruit à la fois si commun et si peu discret. Toute cette eau qui tournoyait avant de se retrouver aspirée par les canalisations...

Dans la plupart des pays occidentaux, l'eau des toilettes était tout à fait potable.

Et voir celle-ci gaspillée si vite dans le but d'assouvir son seul besoin, alors qu'il aurait pu se débrouiller pour régurgiter ailleurs, le fit se sentir presque honteux.

Grimaçant tout en gardant un bras contre sa taille, il sortit des toilettes avec maladresse, rasant le mur en s'éloignant lentement.

— Eh ! Ça va pas ?

Cette interjection derrière lui le fit violemment sursauter et il se retourna, soufflant de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut son créateur qui sortait justement de la pièce voisine.

— Kriss ! s'exclama-t-il sans réfléchir. Oui oui, ça va ! Tout va bien ! Tout va très bien !

Il eut un petit rire gêné, trop nerveux pour être honnête, et s'éloigna aussi vite que son mal de ventre le lui permettait.

Le schizophrène haussa un sourcil, attendant que son double ait disparu au détour d'un couloir pour reprendre son chemin, pensif.

— Décidemment, le Vegan est... **_Bizarre_** en ce moment...


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors, oui, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent… pourquoi ? Mais… mais parce que je suis SÛRE que j'aurais finis par me spoiler sans m'en rendre compte T.T**

**Voici donc un vrac (les temps sont durs ma p'tit dame, on fait comme on peut… Oui, cette parenthèse n'a aucun sens) : Ce que je sais, c'est qu'au vues de certaines réactions, je vais me faire méchamment (mais MECHAMENT) taper sur les doigts plus tard ('fin disons que j'hésite encore entre deux possibilités, et soit je vous déçois, soit je vous rends dépressives)… Nope, Emo, je ne suis pas folle à ce point xD Je sais comment qu'on fait les bébés et, comme j'ai décrit le coït, bien sûr que ça devait être le Hippie de SLG (mais faut remercier Lise qui, avec ses fanarts, m'a aidé à faire ce choix) ;) GentleSlave, Pupuce va bien, c'est tout ce que je peux dire ! Ah, et non, Ranne, je n'ai aucune limite,… mais on en reparle plus tard ! xD**

**Bref. Ce chapitre est donc la transition, la porte vers l'intrigue et le M-preg ! Tadaaaaam !**

**Quelques réponses et pas mal de questions je pense ;D**

**Comme toujours, profond remerciement et respect à Kalincka qui a bugué sur une phrase sauvage xD **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

— Je récapitule pour que tout ça soit clair : vertiges, salive épaisse... Et vomissements ?

— Mouais, gros.

— Et depuis combien de temps ?

Le Hippie fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un moment et cracha dans la bassine près de lui avant de répondre.

— J'dirais... Deux ou trois semaines, gros... Depuis la fête...

Silence. Intrigué par l'absence de réponse, le pacifiste prêta davantage attention à son collègue qui, devant lui, s'était figé. La bouche ouverte, le regard écarquillé, il le fixait sous l'œil de Mathieu qui assistait depuis un moment dans un coin du labo à cette étrange consultation.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est grave ? demanda d'ailleurs celui-ci, soudainement inquiet.

Le scientifique sembla lentement se remettre de son choc, essuya distraitement ses lunettes et reprit.

— Je... J'espère TELLEMENT me tromper... Mais... Serait-il possible que...

Il prit quelques couleurs, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prononcer la pire des vulgarités :

— Aurais-tu eu un... Un... Rapport sexuel... Au cours de la fête ?

Après une seconde d'immobilité, ce fut autour du Hippie de rougir. Le prenant vraisemblablement comme une confirmation silencieuse, les yeux du Prof s'écarquillèrent encore davantage. Il resta figé un moment, un long moment qui sembla être une éternité pour chacun jusqu'à ce que la personnalité à la blouse blanche rejoigne son créateur, l'éloignant encore davantage du drogué.

— C'est ma faute, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, toujours sous le choc.

Le dit-créateur fronça les sourcils.

— Si le Hippie a eu un rapport sexuel ?

— Mais non ! Si il est... Parce qu'il est...

Un silence perplexe lui répondit. Sa voix reprit, baissant encore d'un ton.

— Mathieu, le Hippie est enceint.

Silence.

Après quelques secondes, un petit rire nerveux émergea pour se changer en cri.

— HEIN ?! WHAT THE F…

— Chut ! Pas si fort !

— COMMENT ÇA "PAS SI F...

— Chuuut !

Mathieu jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, attendant que le Hippie, qui avait tourné la tête en l'entendant crier, s'intéresse de nouveau à autre chose.

— Comment ça "pas si fort ?!", murmura-t-il en retenant sa panique. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est la première blague de ton existence !

Le scientifique déglutit.

— Mathieu, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi mais j'en suis maintenant certain. Les symptômes, la date... Tout correspond !

— Mec, ça ne tient pas debout ! Je suis presque sûr d'avoir suivi des cours sur la reproduction, au collège...

L'homme à la blouse blanche leva les yeux au ciel et sa voix baissa encore de volume.

— Et si je te disais que tout ça n'est pas naturel ?

— Je ne te croirais pas, bien sûr ! lança ironiquement son créateur avec un regard qui suffisait pour hurler "JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS ET TOUT DE SUITE !".

En réponse à ce hurlement qui n'exista qu'entre eux, le Prof soupira, l'air très gêné.

— Ça s'est passé... Dès le début de la soirée...

* * *

_Une soirée ! Quelle idée d'avoir organisé une soirée de personnalités de Youtube sans même penser aux plus sérieuses et scientifiques qui travaillaient toujours ! Et comble de son malheur, il avait fallu que son labo soit situé exactement sous le salon... Là d'où précisément venaient les coups et une musique abrutissante lui donnant envie de se cogner l'a tête contre un mur._

_Le Prof se bouchait vainement les oreilles depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Se concentrer. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur son expérience._

_Une expérience dont le but était de concentrer des hormones féminines sous forme liquide... Impossible ? Pas pour le Prof. Il pouvait tout faire et il s'attaquait effectivement à tout et n'importe quoi. D'abord par pure curiosité, et ensuite parce qu'il se devait de profiter de ce savoir qui, certes ne servait à personne, mais dont personne d'autre que lui n'était doté._

_D'ailleurs la plupart de ses expériences, accompagnées d'une étiquette, finissaient dans le petit frigo désormais plein à craquer du laboratoire. Celle-ci, malgré le manque de place évident, ne ferait pas exception._

_Le scientifique, se massant les tympans, jeta un œil sur le plan de travail. Plus d'éprouvette ? Plus du tout ?_

_Il fouilla rapidement son laboratoire avant de se résigner._

_Tant de bruits avant même que les invités ne soient arrivés..._

_La nuit allait être longue._

_Plus l'escalier grimpait et plus les sons se faisaient clairs. Il continua pourtant son ascension, son erlenmeyer rempli des résultats de son expérience. Il lui fallait un récipient. Il lui fallait absolument un contenant afin de pouvoir continuer une nouvelle série de tests et ainsi occuper sa soirée._

_Il pénétra dans la cuisine, fouilla dans le réfrigérateur... Et tomba exactement sur ce qu'il cherchait._

_— Eureka ! se félicita-t-il._

_Parmi les bouteilles de champagnes prévues pour la fête, l'une d'entre elles était déjà bien entamée. Il n'y restait qu'un tout petit fond qu'il transvasa dans une seconde._

_Satisfait, il versa le contenu de son erlenmeyer dans la bouteille et la déposa sur le plan de travail._

_— Euh... Prof ?_

_Il sursauta, se retourna. Mathieu se tenait dans le cadrage de la porte, l'air à la fois heureux et épuisé par toute cette organisation._

_— Kriss m'a appelé pour confirmer que le Prof de Philo ne serait pas là._

_— Oh..._

_Déçu, le Prof ne prêta que peu d'importance au Hippie qui, derrière lui, ouvrait le frigo en tremblant. Quatre heures que celui-ci stressait, pourquoi s'attarderait-il sur ce genre de détail ? Alors il soupira longuement._

_Son collègue philosophe était bien le seul à le comprendre, parmi toute cette bande de simples d'esprits. Le retrouver lui aurait suffi pour rendre sa soirée plus intéressante et moins solitaire, mais... Il admirait cette prise de distance que celui-ci avait instaurée avec Kriss depuis son départ et la respectait. Et puis, il avait appris peu de temps auparavant et de façon assez maladroite au cours une précédente fête dans le Beaujolais que sa relation avec son cadreur avait "légèrement évoluée"..._

_Il soupira longuement. Derrière lui, le Hippie s'éloigna._

_— Tant pis, je resterais dans le labo, répondit-il avec un sourire résigné._

_Son créateur lui sourit à son tour avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Au moins, la soirée le rendait heureux._

_Un peu frustré, il réalisa comme lui il se retrouverait seul, et de plus dans l'incapacité de stocker la moindre expérience qui pourrait être réalisée._

_À_

_moins_

_que..._

_Le Prof se tourna vers sa bouteille et sortit de la poche de sa blouse un marqueur bleu. Une petite croix pour la différencier des autres et au frigo !_

_Parce que, honnêtement, QUI irait boire dans une bouteille de champagne marquée d'une grande croix bleue ?_

* * *

— Il... Il a dû boire mon expérience quand j'avais le dos tourné ! acheva le Prof dans un murmure paniqué. Il a dû incorporer les hormones féminines à son système et, maintenant, il présente des signes de grossesse !

Face à lui, Mathieu le fixa la bouche grande ouverte, l'esprit faisant sans aucun doute mille et un efforts pour chercher LA faille, LA raison pour laquelle il serait justifié de ne pas croire à cette histoire. Et puis, finalement, il fronça les sourcils, rapidement envahi par la colère.

— Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit de ne pas laisser traîner tes expériences ?!

Toujours un murmure malgré son évidente envie de hurler, sa remarque mit pourtant très mal à l'aise le Prof qui fit recula d'un pas.

— Je voulais pas...

La mâchoire du schizophrène se serra, puis ses poings. Il sembla réussir à se retenir un petit moment... Puis explosa.

— EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE AU MOINS QU'AU COURS D'UNE SOIRÉE S'ÉTANT DÉROULÉE **CHEZ MOI**, DONT J'AI LA **RESPONSABILITÉ**, IL Y A EU UNE PUTAIN DE BOUTEILLE PLEINE D'HORMONES DANS **MON FRIGO** ?! EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?! EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DU RISQUE DE **MALADE** QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE RETROUVE... COMME ÇA SANS L'AVOIR VOULU ?!

— Eh bien, en fait, la solution fonctionne comme un aphrodisiaque, donc...

— TU CROIS QUE C'EST UNE RAISON VALABLE ?! COMMENT J'EXPLIQUE À MA PERSONNALITÉ CE QUI LUI ARRIVE ?! ET CELLE DE KRISS ?! TU Y AS PENSÉ, À CELLE DE KRISS ?! ET À NOUS, TU Y AS PENSÉ, À NOUS ?!

— JE NE POUVAIS PAS Y PENSER, PUISQUE J'ÉTAIS LOIN DE ME DOUTER DE CE QUI ARRIVERAIT !

— ... Gros ?

La personnalité scientifique et son créateur se tournèrent aussitôt vers le pacifiste qui les fixait d'un air terrorisé, une larme aux coins des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, gros ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Mathieu eut un sourire amer et se tourna vers le Prof.

— Lui, il va t'expliquer...

— QUOI ?!

Le détenteur de la blouse immaculée paniqua à son tour.

— Non, je t'en supplie !

— Tu vas assumer tes conneries et tout lui raconter !

— Vous m'faites peur, gémit le Hippie au milieu des cris de chacun.

Mathieu le regarda, compatissant, avant de jeter un regard noir au Prof qui hocha vivement la tête. Le scientifique se tourna vers son collègue silencieux et déglutit.

— Je... Ça va te sembler tellement fou, et pourtant... C'est la vérité.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un, deux, un, deux… Vous me recevez ? Ici Titipo, bien planquée au fond d'un certain bunker bien connu du fandom.**

**Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**

**La mauvaise, c'est que j'arrête définitivement d'écrire des fics.**

**…**

**Vous y avez cru ? J'vous aime ! *cœur***

**Non, la « mauvaise » nouvelle, c'est que depuis ma dernière publication (le chapitre précédent, donc), j'ai retravaillé mon plan. Et la suite ne s'annonce pas… disons… aussi joyeuse que je l'avais prévu. En fait la fic va mériter son rated M, et…**

**STOP ! BAISSEZ LES FOURCHES ! OU JE VOUS ASSOMME A COUPS DE DÉFIBRILLATEUR !**

**On se calme. Voilàààà. Bon.**

**Mais, en contrepartie, nous passons de 18 chapitres à… euh… 20.**

**…**

**Hum… Oui, effectivement, la compensation n'est pas énorme…**

**Hum…**

**Merci à ma super-bêta Kalincka qui occupe ses heures de permanence pour vous permettre une meilleure lecture, je lui fais plein de câlins et la VÉNÈRE pour avoir accepté de m'héberger dans son fidèle bunker le temps de finir cette histoire (Je prends le lit du dessus, Kali !)**

**Je remercie également certaines auteurs de fanfic (elles se reconnaîtrons :D) qui, sur Twitter, m'ont envoyé leurs listes de prénoms. **

**Oh, pis tant qu'on y est, je fais un coucou à ma tit' femme qui me reviens ce week-end (Courage, mon Panda jaune !). Voilà. ****O****ui, j'ai fini.**

**Bonne lecture ^^' ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

— Alors ?

La question résonna dans sa tête comme si elle avait été criée du haut d'un puits. Et lui était tout au fond.

Deux barres.

...

Ses yeux restaient fixés dessus, et pourtant il refusait de les voir. Il refusait d'admettre leur existence. Il fermait les yeux, les rouvrait, et elles étaient toujours là.

Et, à côté, ce schéma fatidique: "Enceinte || Pas enceinte |".

Deux barres.

Enceint.

Deux barres.

Enceint.

Deux barres.

Enceint.

Les mots et les idées se recollaient lentement entre eux, retrouvaient leur sens avec tristesse et douleur.

Enceint.

— Alors ?! répéta la voix de Mathieu en tapant cette fois contre la porte des toilettes.

Pour toute réponse, le Hippie étouffa un sanglot et fit glisser le test de grossesse à même le sol, le faisait passer sous la porte. Derrière elle, un frottement indiqua qu'il fut réceptionné.

Silence.

— Oh merde ! lâcha la voix de son créateur.

Silence.

Oui... Merde.

Il n'arrivait pas à accepter, même pas à imaginer. Le peu d'images liées à la grossesse dont il disposait s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

Effaré, son regard se posa sur son ventre.

C'était là-dedans que ça se passait. Depuis trois semaines.

Deux barres.

Enceint.

— Sors de là. On va trouver une solution.

Il ne répondit rien, se mit à trembler.

— Mec, reste pas tout seul, viens.

Il obéit sans réfléchir, remonta son pantalon, tira la chasse. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule ainsi que celui du verrou lui parurent loin, très loin. Et les bras de Mathieu aussi.

Enceint.

— Je suis désolé, gémit le schizophrène contre son épaule.

Derrière lui, le Prof tenait le test de grossesse devant le verre de ses lunettes, comme s'il croyait toujours à une hallucination.

Deux barres.

Il vit le scientifique le passer au Geek, à Maître Panda et à la Fille qui se tassaient sur le canapé et qui ouvrirent de grands yeux.

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'esprit chaotique du Hippie. C'était un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar qu'il vivait comme on vit un film. Comme un étranger.

Il n'en voulait même pas au Prof. Il n'en voulait à rien ni à personne. Il était juste mal.

— Dis, marmonna le Geek, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avorterais pas ?

Mathieu, qui s'était raidi en entendant le gamer oser briser le silence pour ce qu'il pensait être des bêtises, écarquilla les yeux et sourit. Tout comme lui, la plupart de ses personnalités poussèrent un cri de joie.

— Mais, oui, c'est ça la solution ! s'exclama le youtuber. Prof, tu saurais faire ça ?

— Bien sûr ! Je peux procéder à une opération et le stade actuel de l'embryon est idéal !

Le détenteur de la science infuse, apparemment motivé à se racheter, tournoya aussitôt dans le salon en exprimant avec de grands gestes comme il était qualifié pour cette lourde tâche.

Le Hippie ne répondit rien. Les yeux dans le vide, le corps insensible, les mots tournoyaient toujours.

Deux barres.

Enceint.

Deux barres.

Enceint.

Deux barres.

Enceint.

... Avorter ?

Cette idée lui apparut comme une évidence. Il suffirait d'un moment, et toute sa peur disparaîtrait. Il suffirait d'un moment, et plus personne ne parlerait de cette histoire. Elle tomberait dans l'oubli, et certains comme le Patron parti en Thaïlande n'en sauraient jamais rien…

... Même pas...

... LUI.

Ce simple mot lui fit l'effet d'une pierre tombant avec fracas dans l'eau, de tout en haut du puits.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas dans son dos à LUI. Il fallait lui en parler, lui expliquer la situation, lui dire comme il était désolé et comme il avait peur.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec un secret pareil, ne pourrait même plus le regarder en face en sachant qu'il lui avait caché une telle vérité. Chaque caresse, chaque sourire seraient là pour lui rappeler comme les choses auraient pu être différentes s'il avait su.

Et puis... N'avoir reçu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis trois semaines le rendait tellement malheureux.

Il avait l'étrange impression que ces sentiments et sensations se mêlaient, se décuplaient.

Il avait trop mal. Trop mal au cœur. Et il se sentait seul.

Son corps se déplaça jusqu'au téléphone, sa main se tendit pour le prendre et il composa le numéro sous les regards à la fois surpris et compatissants de ses camarades.

Toute cette pitié... Vivement qu'ils en finissent.

— Il faut que je lui en parle, gros, murmura-t-il en collant le combiné contre son oreille.

Mathieu hocha la tête, se pensant le destinataire de cette phrase d'encouragement.

Le téléphone sonna.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Messagerie.

Non...

Il recomposa le numéro.

Le téléphone sonna.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Messagerie.

... NON !

Sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux tant la situation lui devenait insupportable, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et composa une nouvelle fois, ignorant comme il le pouvait l'inquiétude et la pitié de ses compagnons.

Le téléphone sonna.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois...

— Allô ?

Oui !

— Allô, gros, c'est le Hippie. Je peux parler au Hippie ?

Cette phrase, il en avait ri. Des tas de fois.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, il attendait le souffle court que son correspondant dont il doutait d'ailleurs de l'identité lui réponde.

— Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ?

1erDegré.

Il en était presque sûr.

Heureusement, lui pouvait bien se passer des noms.

— S'il te plait, gros ! C'est important, je DOIS lui donner ce coup de fil !

— Ça doit faire mal...

— Quoi, gros ?

— Un coup de fil.

Bon.

Au moins, il en était sûr à présent.

— Gros, je t'en supplie, passe lui le téléphone c'est URGENT !

Un petit silence lui répondit, un silence durant lequel il remarqua vaguement que sa propre famille lui jetait des regards surpris. Oui, il criait, oui il s'énervait, mais était-ce vraiment si étonnant compte tenu de la situation ?

— Mais... Mais je ne sais pas où il est, moi ! répondit la voix désormais paniquée de la personnalité au T-shirt rouge.

Son hippie le lui avait déjà dit, que son collègue naïf paniquait parfois pour un rien.

Se sentant un peu coupable, il voulu le rassurer lorsqu'une voix, certes semblable mais aussi plus assurée, se fit entendre.

— Allô, ici Kriss.

Un sourire se rependit le visage du pacifiste. Sourire qui se fana bien vite au profit de tremblements.

— Je... Gros... Faut que je lui parle tout de suite.

Nouveau silence, plus long cette fois-ci.

— Je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas là.

Deuxième pierre dans le puits. Qui dégringole et remue l'eau. Dont la chute résonne longtemps. Longtemps.

— Gros, c'est pas possible !

— Je suis désolé, mais il est partit à l'instant dans mon dos pour aller se fournir en herbes.

...

— Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?

La question résonna de nouveau sans l'atteindre.

Trop d'émotions en si peu de temps. Il avait BESOIN de se confier. Mais pas à n'importe qui, non. Il avait besoin de se confier... à LUI.

A lui. C'était lui dont il avait besoin.

Il attendrait.

— Nan, gros. J'rappellerais plus tard.

— Pas de problème. Salut !

— Ouais, salut, gros...

Il raccrocha en soupirant.

Frustration, tristesse, peur, trop de choses se bousculaient en lui. Trop de sentiments se battaient pour le dominer.

— Gros, t'as choisi ton moment, marmonna tristement le Hippie, à mi-chemin entre sourire et grimace

Un silence gêné, presque lourd, se fit sentir dans le salon. Il voulait pleurer mais se retint. De toutes ses forces.

Deux barres.

Enceint.

Deux barres.

Enceint.

Deux barres.

Enceint.

... Avorter ? ... Non.

Pas tant que lui ne sera pas au courant.

Il ne s'en faisait pas pour son couple. Ils étaient plus forts que ça. Ils s'en remettraient. Mais seulement ensemble.

Enceint.

— Au fait ! S'exclama brusquement Mathieu, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de ses personnalités

Le youtuber se leva d'un bond du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était avachi et fixa le pacifiste qui s'immobilisa. Il décela tant de peur et de surprise dans le regard de son créateur qu'il comprit avant même que celui-ci ne souffle avec gravité :

— Si toi tu as pu boire dans cette fameuse bouteille… Qui nous dit que tu es le seul ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Journal de bord d'une rescapée fanfictioneuse:**

**Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que Kalincka m'a accueillit dans son fidèle bunker. Ma tit' femme nous a rejoint hier matin et a prit le hamac. Ensemble, nous vivons exclusivement de pâtes, d'eau, et de tarte à la rhubarbe. (Ma peur des boîtes de conserve ne facilitant pas les choses...)**

**Hier soir, nous sommes sorties pour dérouler du fil barbelé au clair de Lune. Entre la fanfic de Kali, la mienne et la prochaine de Marion, nous devont nous préparer à toute éventualité... comme les régulières charges de Déponia qui tente à chaque chapitre de nous étrangler. Heureusement, on lui propose des câlins et elle fait demi-tour.**

**Oui, les câlins, c'est sans aucun doute ce que l'on fait de mieux avec les fics.**

**Ce soir encore, je poste un chapitre, je remercie ma bêta et je pars me coucher dans le lit du dessus avec un grand sourire plein de reconaissance.**

**Quand je pense à ce que je vis grâce à ce fandom je m'apprécie, j'aime ma vie. Aujourd'hui, ENCORE, j'aimerais lui faire cette déclaration d'amour:**

**Je t'aime Fandom *coeur***

**Alors CFWSACG, CFHMPTDTT (et autres comités dont j'oublie le nom à cette heure tardive) forever et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

Kriss abandonna le téléphone, surpris. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas appelés. Un peu trop long, ce bout de temps, d'ailleurs.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il s'apprêtait à retrouver ses quotidiennes occupations lorsque l'appareil sonna une seconde fois. Il décrocha aussitôt et porta le combiné à son oreille, ce qu'il regretta immédiatement.

— KRISS ! hurla une voix, le faisant grimacer. ON A UN GROS, GROS PROBLÈME ! ET EN PLUS IL N'Y EN A PEUT-ÊTRE PAS QU'UN !

Le schizophrène du Beaujolais écarta le téléphone à bout de bras, écarquillant les yeux en constatant comme la voix de Mathieu restait audible malgré tout.

— Mec, calme-toi ! s'écria-t-il en prenant le risque de le rapprocher de son visage. Tu m'explique au lieu de gueuler ?

— Crois-moi, tu seras moins calme dans une minute ! ... Y'a du monde, dans la pièce où tu te trouves ?

Kriss ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier et hocha la tête.

— Nan, y'a personne, vas-y.

Et Mathieu lui raconta tout.

TOUT.

Comme son collègue avant lui, Kriss ne voulut pas y croire. Lui aussi chercha des excuses, des explications plus rationnelles, mais... Mathieu, son pote, son frère de maladie, était paniqué. Il le sentait, que ce n'était pas une blague, que tout était bien réel. Et, au fond, ce qui lui faisait peut-être le plus peur dans cette confidence... C'était que Mathieu, si cynique, si méthodique, si rationnel y croyait.

Il y croyait parce qu'il tenait en ce moment entre ses mains le test de grossesse.

... Putain, le test de grossesse !

Et puis il repensa à l'autre conversation téléphonique, celle qu'il venait de quitter. Il repensa à la voix tremblante de la personnalité qui aimait la sienne... Et son Hippie, bon sang son Hippie !

Son Hippie qui était loin de la maison et qui rentrerait dans la journée. Son Hippie à qui il faudrait expliquer la situation.

Lui expliquer que son amant était enceint, lui expliquer comment, lui expliquer qu'il fallait son accord pour un avortement...

Trop ! Trop de choses à expliquer ! Beaucoup trop !

— Mec, je sais que c'est dur, mais écoute ! reprit Mathieu à son oreille.

Est-ce qu'il entendait... Des pleurs ? Est-ce que, derrière son créateur qui semblait faire de son mieux pour maîtriser sa panique, le Hippie de SLG pleurait ?

Kriss déglutit et émit un petit grognement ressemblant vaguement à une approbation.

— En fait... Il n'est pas impossible qu'il y en ait d'autres.

— D'autres quoi ?

Silence.

— D'autres personnalités enceintes.

...

... Bon. Ça commençait effectivement à faire beaucoup.

— Ah.

— Je me doute bien que tu es un peu secoué, mais il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu y réfléchisses ! Est-ce que l'une de tes personnalités a réagi comme le ferait une femme enceinte, depuis trois semaines ?

— Mathieu, je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne se cherchait pas sur les nombres, mais tu en as cinq et moi vingt-deux ! Je fais quoi ?! Un contrôle surprise ? Je distribue des tests de grossesses à tout le monde ?! À moins que...

Silence.

_" Et pour hier soir ?_

_\- Il ne s'est rien passé._

_\- On n'en parle pas ?_

_\- Non."_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au souvenir de ces mots qui lui revirent immédiatement à l'esprit.

Ils dataient de trois semaines.

Et depuis trois semaines...

_"Moi j'dis il a mal digéré une graine !"_

_"Kriss, y'a l'écolo qui ne lâche pas les toilettes, là !"_

...

_"Est-ce que l'une de tes personnalités a réagi comme le ferait une femme enceinte, depuis trois semaines ?"_

Trois semaines.

_"Bizarre, en ce moment..."_

Trois semaines...

_"Oui oui, ça va ! Tout va bien ! Tout va très bien !"_

TROIS SEMAINES.

...

Le téléphone lui échappa des mains, son boîtier à piles alla se démonter contre le carrelage sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Oh... Mon... Dieu...

... Le Vegan !

* * *

Mathieu fronça les sourcils lorsque son téléphone émit un 'bip' sonore. Ils avaient été coupés.

Sincèrement inquiet, il pensa d'abord à rappeler, mais se leva plutôt pour aller chercher son carnet d'adresse.

— Faut demander à tout le monde, marmonna-t-il en en tournant les pages

L'un de ses doigts suivit le nom du premier, celui d'Antoine Daniel, et se déplaça soigneusement sur chaque chiffre qu'un deuxième fit lentement apparaître sur l'écran du téléphone.

Il ignora comme il put les sanglotements du Hippie qui reprirent, tout comme le Prof qui rejoignit tête basse son laboratoire.

Le téléphone sonna et, à son grand soulagement, la voix de son collègue du review-vidéo se fit rapidement entendre.

— Je savais que je te manquais, chéri ! En plus, pour ma prochaine vidéo, je porte une magnifique barbe et je suis torse nu... Tu aimes les Evenks ?

— Antoine, c'est pas le moment, là !

Visiblement, le ton tranchant engendré par tout ce stress suffit à faire comprendre à son camarade youtuber que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Eh, ça va pas ? Toi, tu as encore passé une nuit devant ton logiciel de montage... Mec, on en a déjà parlé, quand tu as fini de monter un épisode à sept heure du mat' faut dormir après !

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

L'ÉMISSION !

Avec toute cette précipitation, il n'y avait pas songé un seul instant ! Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer encore davantage rien qu'à cette idée.

Comment ferait-il pour l'émission ?

Il puis, il se gifla mentalement.

Fort. Très fort.

Ce n'était VRAIMENT pas le moment. Le Hippie était enceint, nom de Dieu !

— Si seulement c'était ça, répondit-il alors en se mordant la lèvre.

Il laissa planer un léger silence avant de reprendre, ne désirant pas s'arrêter dans cet inespéré moment de courage.

— Je vais te poser une question extrêmement bizarre...

— Mec, j'aime mettre mon pénis dans des yaourts et je me masturbe en pensant à des pâtes au saumon !

— Je suis sérieux, Antoine...

Silence. Cette fois, son camarade avait compris que ce n'était pas un jeu.

— Je t'écoute.

— Voilà... Est-ce que l'un de tes... Colocataires... Agit de façon étrange ces derniers temps ?

Silence.

— Attends, tu veux dire étrange comme ça ?

Il y eu un petit bruit et la voix du Professeur Pédoncule, éraillée par l'alcool, marmonna près du téléphone un "Franchement, l'église de Janzé... Ça ressemble à une bite !"

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Hum... Nan, mec, pas bizarre comme ça...

— Je me disais aussi, reprit Antoine en même temps que le téléphone.

Le youtuber schizophrène se leva, alla rapidement faire les cent pas sous les regards de Maître Panda, du Geek et de la Fille.

— Tu veux que je te fasse un bilan de mon quotidien depuis trois semaines ? Ok ! Alors François n'arrête pas de me harceler pour sa pelle qui est toujours portée disparue, le Prof a joué les irresponsables dans mon frigo et donc le Hippie est enceint, j'ai voulu prévenir Kriss mais il a raccroché, le Patron est parti en Thaïlande et je n'ai AUCUNE idée de quand est-ce qu'il reviendra, DONC je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de m'occuper de l'émission, DONC RIEN NE VA ET JE NE PEUX PAS ME CHANGER LES IDÉES !

Il hurla ces derniers mots et attendit.

Silence.

— Ah, excuse-moi mec, mais y'a Richard qui a encore "pissé" dans ma sacoche et j'ai dû la nettoyer vite fait. Parce que, mine de rien, la "pisse", ça part pas facilement au lavage... Bref, t'a dit quoi après l'histoire de la pelle ?

Mathieu s'autorisa en face palm.

Inconscient de son désespoir, son collègue poursuivit:

— Nan parce que, si tu cherches une pelle, je crois que je sais qui peut te renseigner. Hein, Prof ?

— ... Pis la Corse c'est un gros doigt, grommela le dit-professeur de géographie sans prêter la moindre attention aux remarques de son créateur.

Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, freiné dans son élan.

— Attends une minute... Tu sais où est Pupuce ? Elle est chez toi ?

La voix d'Antoine reprit tandis que derrière lui, le Geek s'anima, se relevant après des heures assis sur le canapé.

— Bon bah... Qui veut jouer à Mario Kart ?

— Ah non ! s'exclama aussitôt la Fille en se levant à son tour. On joue toujours à Mario Kart ! Cette fois-ci, ce sera "Léa passion Bébés" !

Un gémissement faible suivit d'une suite de sanglotements les figea tous les deux. À l'autre bout du canapé, le Hippie se replia sur lui-même, cachant ses larmes sous ses lunettes et ses tremblements sous son chapeau.

Maître Panda le regarda avec compassion.

— Allez jouer dans ta chambre, murmura-t-il au Geek qui hocha vivement la tête.

Comme des enfants, le gamer et la féministe blonde se disputèrent encore à mi-voix dans l'escalier avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits. Mathieu, toujours accroché au téléphone, fit signe au chanteur de l'émission de se rapprocher de lui. Ne voulant pas provoquer à son tour et de façon maladroite une nouvelle crise de pleurs chez son double pacifiste, il murmura à l'ursidé :

— Tu peux aller voir dans la cour ? À cette heure-là, tu ne devrais croiser personne.

Maître Panda, étonné, sortit.

Quelques instants plus tard, le schizophrène raccrocha tandis que le chanteur poussait un cri de joie…

Et que le Hippie laissait glisser une main tremblante sur son ventre.

* * *

**Non, non ! Ne partez pas tout de suite s'il vous plait ! J'ai encore besoin de vous.**

**Pourriez-vous me rendre un petit service ? Trois fois rien, vraiment...**

**... pourriez vous demander à Google de vous montrer des photos de l'église de Janzé et me dire si oui ou non j'ai l'esprit tordu ? xD (Oui, _auteur que je ne nommerais pas parce qu'elle ne voudrait peut-être pas que tout le fandom vienne la harceler dans son patelin paumé_, ceci est une tentative de rendre ta charmante église célèbre au moins une journée x'D)**

**Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! \o/**


	7. Chapter 7

**« Journal de bord d'une rescapée fanfictioneuse :**

**Kali, Marion et moi avons ouvert une cagnotte pour nous acheter un tank dont j'aurais grand besoin le moment venu. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'échapper aux menacent des lecteurs, mais pour le moment, nous parvenons plutôt bien à échapper à… »**

**\- Hum… Tit' femme ?**  
**\- Oui namour ?**  
**\- Tu peux fermer la fenêtre, s'il te plait ?**  
**\- Pourquoi ?**  
**\- Peluches.**  
**\- Ah…**

**« …Hum hum !... Bref, nous parvenons plutôt bien à échapper aux multiples lancer d'objet divers (comme ce vélo qui s'est écrasé sur le fil barbelé de la dernière fois O.O') Heureusement, nous avons l'inspi et ma tit' femme cuisine, ce qui nous change des pâtes xD**

**Je lui fais pleins de câlins, ainsi qu'à ma camarade dont l'église est à présent célèbres parmi mes reviews (voui, j'arrête de te chercher là-dessus, promis *cœur*), à Kali qui put corriger mon chapitre plus tôt que prévu… et évidemment à vous tous *cœur* (la guimauve jaune est de retour, oui xD)**

**Bref ! Votre pitite Titipo (qui, après s'être fait expulser du lit du dessus, s'est réfugié sur le canapé) vous souhaite encore et toujours une bonne lecture ;)**

**(PS : Vous la sentez, l'intro écrite à la va-vite pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs impatients ? xD… :3) »**

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

Les portes s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres dans la panique la plus totale.

Pas dans la salle de bain, pas dans les chambres, même pas dans la cuisine.

Et toujours la même réponse hâtive : "Pas vu !". Avec leur créateur, ils étaient vingt-trois. Évidemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout savoir des uns et des autres.

Mais il leur en voulait quand même.

Un peu.

Après son tour de maison, il revint à son point de départ, le canapé, où s'étaient avachis côte à côte le Carniste et le Syndicaliste, chacun un verre de bière à la main.

Kriss s'arrêta enfin de courir, le souffle court.

— Vous... Vous n'auriez pas vu... Le... Le Vegan ? articula-t-il difficilement une énième fois, une main sur son point de côté.

— La fiotte ?

Le Carniste prit un air triste et se tourna vers son camarade.

— Arrête, tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

Le Syndicaliste haussa les épaules, l'air complétement désintéressé.

— Il n'est pas aux toilettes ? reprit le mangeur de viande. Il y est beaucoup en ce moment...

Kriss fixa son double en écarquillant les yeux. Décidemment, cette journée n'était pas bonne pour son cœur.

Parce qu'il venait de réaliser que lui aussi était concerné par toute cette histoire. Bien sûr, le Carniste ! Qui d'autre ? Qui d'autre que lui aurait su à ce point approcher le Vegan ?

Lui aussi allait bien devoir être mis au courant. Mais pas tout de suite, pas comme ça. Chaque chose en son temps.

D'abord sa personnalité... Enceinte.

— Les toilettes, bien sûr ! Merci !

Il se précipita sur les escaliers, n'écoutant plus chaque nerf de son corps qui lui hurlaient de s'arrêter.

Lorsque la chasse d'eau retentit et que la silhouette de son double apparue dans le couloir, il manqua de pousser un cri de joie.

Mais se ressaisit.

Vérifiant rapidement que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Il faut qu'on parle.

Le végétarien se retourna, le regarda longtemps, puis haussa les épaules.

— Je sais...

Kriss ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction.

Partagé entre curiosité et appréhension, il désigna d'un geste la porte de la salle de bain. Vide, heureusement. Il alla s'appuyer contre le lavabo tandis que le végétarien s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, un bras autour de la taille.

Et...

Est-ce que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des sales tours ou est-ce que le ventre de sa personnalité était légèrement arrondi ?

Bon sang.

Tous ses derniers espoirs que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague éclatèrent à cette pensée. Il s'était fait à l'idée, d'une certaine manière.

— Il faut qu'on parle.

Le Vegan soupira.

— Oui...

Kriss se tut une seconde. On aurait dit... Qu'il savait. Mais c'était impossible.

Il hésita à le questionner davantage, lorsqu'un second soupir résigné attira son attention.

— Tu veux que l'on parle de la fête ? C'est le Carniste qui te l'a dit ?

Silence.

— Oui, j'ai bu. Un peu. Beaucoup. Je suis désolé. Et puis on a...

La personnalité rougit violemment tandis que ses yeux se faisaient plus humides. Le Vegan se figea, et Kriss vit ses membres se mettre à trembler à vue d'œil.

— Mec, le rassura Kriss qui prenait de plein fouet toute la détresse de son double, si ça te gêne on en parle plus tard...

Avec un sourire encourageant, il voulut se relever et le quitter, mais son camarade s'empara de sa main, bien décidé à le retenir.

— Non, il faut que j'en parle tout de suite ! Je n'en peux plus de me retrouver tout seul avec...

Ses mots s'éteignirent au milieu d'une rivière de larmes qui coulaient maintenant sans gêne.

Kriss se réinstalla aussitôt près de lui et chercha en vain dans ses poches un mouchoir propre.

— C'est dur, je le sais... Mais il va falloir être courageux et tout me raconter, c'est très important !

Il les sentait venir, les questions le menant au délicat sujet.

...

Mais rien.

Le Vegan se contenta d'essuyer le coin de ses yeux avec le col de son t-shirt "Vegan Flash" et de hocher misérablement la tête.

— Oui, je comprends...

* * *

_— ARRÊTE, TU ES RIDICULE !_

_L'heure qui le faisait tanguer, la lumière qui l'aveuglait, la musique qui l'obligeait à crier. Et puis lui, ce crétin à moitié bourré qui tournait au milieu de la piste de danse..._

_Il voulait l'appeler, ce crétin, lui commander de revenir immédiatement auprès de lui._

_Lui qui n'avait personne d'autre._

_— Tu es coincé._

_— Coincé ? Comment ça ? Pourtant il se déplace plutôt bien !_

_Le Vegan, surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole, se tourna vers le Critique accompagné de 1erDegré._

_Méfiant, le végétarien recula d'un pas. Le bloggeur ne le portait pas dans son cœur, pas plus que le Syndicaliste. Pour lui, il n'y avait de place dans l'émission que pour un moralisateur, un mode de pensée, une vérité : la sienne._

_Alors, bien que l'honnête sourire de 1erDegré lui fasse un bien fou, il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder en leur présence. Le naïf était certes agréable seul, mais bien moins aux côté de son camarade qu'il ne cessait d'approuver._

_— Moi au moins je prends soin de ma santé, répondit-il froidement en fixant les canettes de bière entre les mains de ses interlocuteurs._

_Le Critique eut un petit rire, plus supérieur que véritablement amusé. Se croyait-il dans un diner mondain ?_

_— Pourquoi ? C'est dangereux ? s'affola la personnalité naïve derrière lui. On va mourir ?_

_— Bien sûr que non, reprit le Critique en levant les yeux au ciel._

_— Tu en es sûr ?_

_— Si c'est moi qui te le dit !_

_— Ah, c'est vrai..._

_Pendant ce temps, le Vegan tâcha de leur fausser compagnie, profitant de l'agitation générale pour se glisser derrière la première porte venue._

_La cuisine._

_Ici, au moins, il serait plus au calme._

_Il avait même un peu faim._

_…_

_Allons, personne ne lui en voudrait de se servir un peu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Son estomac répondit pour lui._

_Ravi de découvrir que la corbeille à fruits n'était pas vide, il s'empara de quelques végétaux avant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur._

_Juste une pomme verte et un verre d'eau. Il ne ferait de mal à personne._

_Ses yeux parcoururent les rangées de bouteilles toutes pleines. Manifestement, il en manquait une. Le Professeur Pédoncule était passé par là._

_Son léger sourire disparut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il cherchait en vain. Une trentaine de bouteilles, et pas une seule goutte d'eau minérale en vue. Bande d'alcooliques._

_Des alcooliques comme son imbécile d'opposé. Abandonné, il l'avait abandonné. Il sentait se diluer en lui un amer mélange de colère et de peine._

_"Tu es coincé."_

_Son regard se posa sur une bouteille de champagne. Ce n'était pas fort, le champagne. Enfin, bien moins que ce que son camarade devait boire en ce moment-même. Il pourrait prendre juste une gorgée, rien qu'une petite. Pour rire un peu et s'intégrer. Pour oser aller rejoindre son alter ego, pourquoi pas le rendre heureux par sa présence._

_Juste une petite gorgée avant de manger un fruit ou deux. Le temps de voir ce que ça faisait._

_Ça ne pouvait pas être dangereux, tout le monde le faisait, tout le monde riait. Peu d'entre eux en étaient accros._

_Juste une gorgée. Juste une._

_Pour voir._

_— Je ne suis pas coincé, murmura-t-il sur un ton de défi._

_Il saisit une bouteille et chercha un verre. Les tiroirs s'ouvrirent tous, dans cette cuisine qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien, et bientôt le précieux récipient fut déposé sur la table. Le bouchon fit un petit 'pop' et le liquide coula doucement, très doucement._

_Juste une gorgée. C'est tout._

_Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal._

_Il vérifia prudemment la quantité d'alcool, porta le verre à ses lèvres, et..._

_(Ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il ferait mieux de conserver son étique. Il était encore temps de repousser...)_

_... Et avala._

_..._

_Ce n'était pas aussi imbuvable qu'il l'avait imaginé. Lorsqu'il pensait à de l'alcool, il avait toujours imaginé un goût immonde, un goût particulièrement fort donnant envie de vomir ses tripes. Surpris, il en reprit un peu. Et encore un peu. Et encore un peu._

_Trois ou quatre verres, au moins. Ou peut-être cinq ou six, il ne savait plus. Tout ça se passa si vite._

_Ce qu'il sut avec certitude, c'est qu'il avait toujours faim. Il abandonna donc la bouteille marquée d'une grande croix bleue sur le buffet et s'assit à la table._

_Il avait chaud. Très chaud. De plus en plus chaud._

_Il prit un fruit._

_La porte s'ouvrit mais il n'y prêta guère attention, occupé qu'il était à retirer délicatement la peau du bout des doigts._

_— Encore en train de manger des fougères ?_

_Il se figea._

_Le Carniste se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, se servi une canette de bière et, après une brève hésitation, prit place face à son camarade._

_— Je t'en prie continue, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de celui-ci, de toute façon je repars bientôt._

_Le Vegan baissa le regard et tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son fruit, et ce malgré la chaleur étouffante et la présence si proche de son alter ego._

_Repartir bientôt. D'ici quelques minutes il allait finit cette canette et irait de nouveau parmi la foule, exposé aux regards des uns et des autres. On lui parlerait, sourirait... Peut-être même que, aidé par l'alcool et par l'ambiance, on s'approcherait de lui, ferait courir des doigts le long de son corps. Et lui sourirait. Comme un con. Et en redemanderait._

_Il serra les poings sous la table._

_D'improbables scénarios s'imposaient à lui, lui faisait voir des images qui le rendait fous. Tout le monde, absolument... Tout. Le. Monde. Devenait suspect, la confiance avait définitivement disparue entre lui et quiconque se trouvait dans ce maudit salon._

_Il le voulait pour lui. Il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui._

_Il fallait l'empêcher de repartir, le convaincre de rester. Avec lui._

_Tout en faisant tournoyer ces idées dans sa tête rendue brumeuse, il plaça enfin en face de son visage sa "fougère". Son opposé sembla réagir à cette image, le regarda en coin avec un soudain intérêt qui lui donna une idée._

_Il sourit, approcha sa bouche de la banane et sa langue bien rose passa avec lenteur sur toute la longueur du fruit, se délectant de sa chair sucrée. Arrivée en haut, la pointe de l'organe titilla le sommet de celle-ci avant que la paire de lèvres ne la suçote, puis ne la prenne en bouche. Mouvement de va et vient, d'abord doux et limité, puis plus rapide et profond. Ses lèvres se retirèrent, emportent un petit morceau, puis reprirent encore et encore. Le petit bout de langue réapparut par endroit, rappelant sa présence, sa maîtrise, son contrôle._

_Il faisait tellement chaud. Il sentait la chaleur un peu partout dans son corps, même si elle faisait l'unanimité dans sa partie basse._

_Sa paire d'yeux jusque-là concentrée sur les mouvements se tourna vers lui._

_Il s'imagina ses deux orbes brunes et brillantes le fixant, lui, directement lui, tandis que les lèvres rendues plus vives par la friction s'étireraient en un sourire qu'il voulut plus que suggestif._

_Un sourire qui fit déglutir son camarade._

_Il avait compris. Il avait compris sa provocation._

_Un moment de silence passa. Puis, lentement, le Carniste abandonna sa canette dont l'aluminium froissé révélait son émotion et se pencha par-dessus la table. Le Vegan fit de même, abandonnant sa peau de banane derrière lui._

_Leurs lèvres étaient proches, il sentait l'irrégulier souffle de son camarade tout contre les siennes._

_Les siennes. Par celles des autres. Les siennes... À lui._

_Il se pencha pour réduire la distance..._

_... Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement._

_Aussitôt, ils se jetèrent loin l'un de l'autre, retournant à leurs places respectives comme si rien n'était arrivé._

_Le Vegan serra les dents. Si près... Après des mois de haine à l'amour. Après des mois à maudire, à renier, à accepter, puis à bénir ses sentiments._

_Le nouveau venu, inconscient des conséquences de son arrivée, frissonna sous son costard-cravate._

_— Il... Il fait froid ici, non ?_

_Silence._

_Réalisant qu'il semblait plutôt en avoir jeté un, le Présentateur TV resta un moment immobile, gêné, avant de remarquer la bouteille sur le buffet. La bouteille marquée d'une grande croix bleue._

_— Je peux ?_

_— Vas-y, répondit précipitamment le Vegan tout en proposant une main tendue à son alter ego._

_Celui-ci la fixa avant de la prendre et de la tirer dans l'escalier. A l'écart. _

_Le végétarien sourit et jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La dernière image lui restant en tête étant celle de son double blond buvant une gorgée de champagne au goulot._

* * *

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, Kriss tacha de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ses idées éclatées, comme éparpillées par l'onde de choc intérieure qui venait de le secouer. Malgré tout, il ne put que marmonner bêtement la première qui s'imposa à lui:

— Oh mon dieu, le Présentateur... Tu en es sûr ?!

— Certain, Kriss, murmura le Vegan dont les larmes avait reprises leur lent parcourt le long de ses joues

— Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que lui-aussi...

Ses mots moururent, étouffés par une nouvelle crise de larmes chez sa personnalité. Il se surprit à se demander si les hormones ne jouaient pas déjà un rôle dans ses émotions.

— Je... Je lui ai dit.

— Quoi ?

Il tria rapidement ses priorités, puis s'assit près du Vegan. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Comme encouragé par son intérêt, celui-ci reprit difficilement.

— Je... Je lui ai dit que... Que je l'... Que je l'aime.

Il gémit, trembla et se résolut à retirer ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux de ses doigts déjà humides.

Kriss le réconforta comme il put en passant un bras autour de ses épaules sans rien dire.

Bon, le Vegan était amoureux. Du Carniste. Étrangement, la nouvelle ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, noyée par tout le reste, et peut-être un peu aussi par l'évidence.

— Où est le problème ?

(_À part le fait que, maintenant, tu sois enceint de lui sans même le savoir..._)

— Il m'évite. Il refuse de me voir. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas de moi. C'était un accident. Juste un accident. Il voudrait que j'oublie et qu'on passe à autre chose... Mais c'est impossible ! Et maintenant, je me retrouve seul avec...

Il cessa brusquement de parler.

Il avait l'air de savoir.

A cette pensée, Kriss se leva et traversa la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Mais pas assez pour échapper aux questions.

— Où... Où est-ce que tu vas ? Reste, s'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas être seul !

— Je suis vraiment désolé ! cria le schizophrène depuis l'escalier qu'il descendit à toute vitesse. Je reviens vite !

Le téléphone ! Où était le téléphone ?!

Il l'avait lâché, il s'était démonté. Où étaient les pièces ?!

Il se remit à tourner en rond, se précipita sans but d'une pièce à l'autre. Il finit par le retrouver en seul morceau sur la table de la cuisine, probablement ramassé et remonté par le premier venu.

Il composa le numéro.

Le téléphone sonna.

Une fois

Deux f...

— PAS LE TEMPS !

Reconnaissant aussitôt la voix qui venait de lui hurler dans les oreilles, Kriss sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

— Non, attend ! Il faut que je parle au Présentateur TV !

Bref silence transpirant l'agacement.

— MON cadreur est occupé ! ALORS AU REVOIR !

— Non, c'est important ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Trop tard. Quatre 'bip' le clouèrent littéralement sur place.

— Espèce de crétin ! lâcha-t-il en reposant le téléphone sur son socle. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il est enceint ? Et peut-être même de toi ?

* * *

**Concernant les reviews du chapitre précédent, sachez que j'y répondrais dès que possible et que l'on m'a poussé (avec amour, bien sûr) à poster celui-ci tout de suite. Voilà. Prochain chapitre presque terminé et inspiration de folie au rendez-vous, donc... à bientôt ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Journal de Bord d'une rescapée fanfictionneuse :**

**A peine les débris de la bombe envoyée sur le bunker ont été déblayés de mauvaise grâce que nous avons dû faire face aujourd'hui à un lancer de fourchettes. Les gens qui me lisent sont décidemment très bizarres… « mais ça me plaît » ! xD**

**Après une absence _pas trop longue mais longue quand même pour moi parce que je veux écrire cette fic tous les jours_, je poste enfin ce chapitre ! \o/**

**Je remercie Kali (Câlins pour toi, lapine fantôme !) et…**

**… bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

— Vraiment ! Sincèrement ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !

— C'est rien, reprit Mathieu pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois.

Le réfrigérateur s'ouvrit et il déposa avec une immense précaution chacune des bouteilles de champagne qu'il contenait sur la table de la cuisine.

— Ma Pupuce n'a pas l'air traumatisée, mais j'espère que le Professeur Pédoncule ne lui a pas fait de mal...

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, marmonna le schizophrène en en examinant les étiquettes, il l'aurait prise pour la sainte pelle et abandonné dans ma cour.

— Elle a dû avoir tellement froid, dehors pendant trois semaines...

Levant les yeux au ciel, Mathieu les écarquilla pourtant aussitôt en arrivant à la dernière bouteille de champagne.

— Euh... François, faut que je te quitte...

Sans même laisser le temps à la moindre réponse, il raccrocha.

Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû en oublier une, au moins une !

Il retourna donc au frigo mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : il avait tout sorti.

Et pas la moindre croix bleue.

Où était cette bouteille ?!

Kriss l'avait pourtant rappelé à l'instant pour le prévenir que l'une de ses personnalités l'avait pour la dernière fois vu sur le buffet.

Un poil abattu par la surprise, quelques larmes menacèrent de s'échapper de ses yeux. Rien n'allait, absolument rien. Et pas seulement chez lui mais aussi chez Kriss qui, heureusement, semblait le seul concerné avec lui. Ses questions posées et ses maigres réponses venues, il avait choisi de ne pas informer ses amis youtubers de leurs problèmes. Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Autant pour lui que pour sa personnalité, ou encore les émissions respectives de ses camarades...

L'émission...

Comment ferait-il pour l'émission ?

Cette question était quelque peu égoïste, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Le Hippie allait avorter, mais quand ? Quand mettrait-il son homologue de Minute Papillon au courant ?

Et cette bouteille, qui avait disparue de sa cuisine... Elle avait pu faire bien du chemin en trois semaines.

Mais il la chercherait. Jusqu'au bout il la chercherait. Parce qu'à défaut d'avoir pu empêcher la grossesse de sa personnalité, il empêcherait toutes les autres. Celles qui pourraient encore arriver.

* * *

Un silence de mort.

Un silence trop pesant, trop gênant.

Il ouvrit pour la seconde fois la porte de la salle de bain et se laissa tomber près de sa personnalité qui l'avait attendu. Le Vegan ne pleurait plus. Il avait même... Comme un air déterminé, sûr de lui. L'air de quelqu'un ayant pris une décision cruciale et désormais irrévocable.

— Il fallait que je te quitte une minute, commença Kriss, pour pouvoir appeler...

— Est-ce que lui aussi est... enceint ?

Le choc.

...

Kriss le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis porta son attention sur le ventre du végétarien sur lequel celui-ci avait posé une main presque... Protectrice ?

— Comment... Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

— Je t'ai entendu. Quand tu étais au téléphone avec Mathieu, je t'ai entendu...

Il se figea. Se remémora cet instant.

"- _Y'a du monde, dans la pièce où tu te trouves ?_

_\- Nan, y'a personne, Vas-y._"

Non, il n'y avait pas eu personne. Quelque part non loin de là, le Vegan était passé par là, avait entendu, compris, et affronté seul la nouvelle. La terrible nouvelle.

Celui-ci soupira, laissa un moment de silence et reprit.

— Kriss, est-ce que le Présentateur est enceint ?

Le schizophrène secoua la tête. A peine se sentait-il libéré par le poids de ce secret qu'il fallait annoncer qu'une seconde angoisse le submergea.

— Je n'en sais rien. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais le Prof de Philo refuse que je lui parle. Il ne veut rien savoir. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il m'en voulait toujours à ce point, après tout ce temps. Et je suppose que j'aurais droit à mon coup de marteau si je me déplace jusqu'à l'école...

— Si il l'est, c'est entièrement de ma faute... murmura tristement le Vegan. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait boire...

Le végétarien baissa la tête et le regard. Tant de culpabilité dans sa voix. Kriss sentit que les larmes s'apprêtaient à faire leur grand retour et l'anticipa.

— Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Même pas celle du Prof. Tout ça est un enchaînement de problèmes. La priorité, c'est juste de s'en sortir.

Sa personnalité acquiesça avec lenteur. Remarquant de nouveau comme il laissait ses doigts caresser son T-shirt, le youtuber fronça les sourcils.

— Tu... As l'air de plutôt bien le prendre.

Pas de réponse, juste un demi-sourire et un regard plein de tendresse. Il avait l'air... Heureux.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne préfèrerais pas avorter ?

C'était si étrange à dire !

Aussitôt, le Vegan secoua énergiquement la tête et, peut-être inconsciemment, s'éloigna de quelques centimètres sur le rebord de la baignoire, les bras toujours autour de son ventre comme pour le défendre. Le défendre de lui.

— Non ! Je le garde ! C'est mon bébé !

Kriss se figea.

...

"C'est mon bébé."

...

Tellement... De possessivité dans cette seule phrase... Et peut-être déjà quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amour.

— Tu... marmonna le schizophrène, complétement perdu.

Il chercha ses mots dans un silence redevenant confortable au fil des secondes, sa personnalité se détendant de même.

Se sentant enfin d'attaque pour entamer cette difficile partie de la conversation, le youtuber soupira.

\- Le souci, reprit-il calmement, c'est que tu n'es pas le seul dans cette histoire. Le Carniste a le droit de savoir que tu... Portes son enfant.

\- NON ! Non je t'en supplie, ne lui dit rien ! Je ne veux pas qu'il le reprenne !

Le Vegan s'emballa de nouveau, sa voix grimpait dans les aigues, suppliante et désespérée. Et au milieu de tous ces pleurs et cris, Kriss ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans son état, impossible de raisonner sa personnalité.

— Tu comptes... Te cacher pendant neuf mois et tout leur dire après la naissance ? Tu te rends compte des sacrifices ? De la solitude, du regard des autres, de... L'accouchement ? ... Sans compter bien sûr l'éducation du gosse... Tu te sens prêt à affronter tout ça ?

Le végétarien sourit tendrement, couvant du regard son petit ventre rond.

— Oui. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui. Alors je vais en prendre soin. Ce sera mon bébé.

Ému, le schizophrène déglutit. Les choses s'annonçaient désormais particulièrement difficile, mais rien que pour cela, cette vision de sa personnalité si heureuse et épanouie, il était prêt.

— Bon. Je me doute bien que tu ne pourras pas garder le secret bien longtemps, mais je vais t'aider. Je t'apporterais tout ce que tu voudras, et...

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit, suivie de l'apparition d'un liquide dont la seule vision le fit tant grimacer qu'il détourna le regard.

— Je... Je suis... Désolé, articula difficilement le Vegan qui régurgita dans la baignoire derrière eux.

Avec un petit sourire qu'il espéra suffisamment encourageant, Kriss se leva pour tourner le robinet d'eau froide et évacuer le vomi, agitant le pommeau de douche.

— C'est rien ! Par contre, rappelle-moi de ne surtout pas oublier de t'apporter régulièrement une bassine…

* * *

La porte se referma derrière le schizophrène du Beaujolais. Désormais, il allait devoir porter le secret du Vegan. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne mettre personne au courant du reste de cette affaire, d'autant plus que cette inquiétante bouteille devenait dangereuse. De plus, avec le Présentateur TV, il devait se préparer à une deuxième grossesse sur les bras...

À la pensée de sa personnalité, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le Prof de Philo ne pouvait qu'être le père du... Gosse. Celui que le Présentateur portait. Mais comment celui-ci avait bien pu boire dans la bouteille à Paris et rejoindre son camarade dans le Beaujolais... Tout ça était encore trop flou.

Il lui fallait d'autres versions de l'histoire. Et il avait heureusement une très bonne solution à ce problème.

Résolu, il se mit vite à parcourir les couloirs de la maison en hurlant:

— JE VEUX VOIR TOUT LE MONDE DANS LE SALON ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Des plaintes se firent entendre d'une pièce à l'autre, se confondant toutes en une seule :

— Mais Kriiiiiiss !

— J'AI DIS "**TOUT DE SUITE**" !

Un soupir collectif et, bientôt, de rapides pas venant d'un peu partout, convergeant vers la pièce à vivre du salon, où Kriss rassemblait justement autant de chaises que possible, aussi bien celles de la cuisine qui celles de jardin en plastiques. Il vit apparaître un à un chacun de ses doubles, certain visiblement intrigués ou bien tout simplement impatients de pouvoir retourner à leurs occupations. Même le Démon et Croc'homo consentirent à descendre et à prendre place en bons derniers derrière le canapé, la petite peluche se hissant au sommet du dossier.

Le schizophrène les laissa s'asseoir sans rien dire, attendant que le calme revienne parmi ceux qui ne pouvaient déjà s'empêcher de se chercher sitôt réunis.

— Kriss ? questionna une voix proche tandis qu'il gardait un œil sur la Féministe qui reprenait encore et encore la même rengaine.

— Hum ?

Il autorisa distraitement d'un geste son interlocuteur à poursuivre.

— Dis, je me demandais comment allait le Vegan...

Il frisson le parcourut. Il tourna aussitôt la tête et étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à nez avec le Carniste, qui avait profité de l'agitation générale pour le rejoindre.

— Je vais en parler, marmonna-t-il rapidement avant que celui-ci ne puisse en placer une, va t'asseoir s'il te plait.

Le mangeur de viande prit un ait presque soupçonneux avant de finalement tourner les talons, repérant une chaise libre. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers Kriss, le silence vint, et, de façon surprenante, assez rapidement.

— Bien. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. La vérité, c'est que Mathieu et moi avons quelques difficultés, et j'aurais besoins de vous pour...

Sa voix faiblit, son attention se tourna vers le bras que le Carniste tendait en direction du plafond, l'air de se moquer éperdument de toute cette histoire de difficultés. Et dire que ce n'était là que le résumé le plus concis de toute cette folle histoire...

Avec une terrible appréhension, Kriss le désigna.

— Il est où, le Vegan ? demanda alors aussitôt l'interrogé.

L'ensemble des regards bruns que contenait la pièce se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils se haussèrent tous à l'exception de ceux de Kriss qui, lui, soupira.

— Comme j'allais le dire, justement, le Vegan est... Malade.

— Malade ?

Un peu de surprise passa sur le visage du Carniste, puis de nouveau une sorte témérité.

— C'est grave ?

— Ben...

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il avait promis de ne rien dire et il réalisait seulement à quel point les choses seraient dures. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du mangeur de viande. Car si, d'après le Vegan, le Carniste l'évitait, pourquoi celui-ci semblait être... Inquiet ? ... Ce n'était pas juste, il avait le droit de savoir.

Mais, se souvenant que la terreur dans les yeux de sa personnalité à l'idée de tout dévoiler, il se mordit la lèvre.

— Il va rester un moment dans sa chambre, je m'occuperais de lui.

Balayant d'un geste les bavardages parmi lesquels il percevait déjà des mots comme "quarantaine" ou "contagieux", il poursuivit :

— Ce dont j'ai à vous parler est vraiment, VRAIMENT grave et je... J'ai besoin de vous.

Il ne supportait plus toute cette tension, toute cette perplexité de la part de ses doubles. Alors, comme Mathieu l'avait fait pour lui, il raconta la bêtise du Prof, la détresse de Mathieu et de lui-même face à l'absence de cette bouteille, la grossesse du Hippie de Salut les Geeks, l'ignorance du leur et la très probable mise au monde pour le Présentateur TV.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ses mots moururent, s'étant déjà affaiblis au fur et à mesure que les paires d'yeux face à lui s'écarquillaient. Même Hélicoptère et le Gâteau de Riz le fixaient la bouche grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Un miracle, certes, mais dont il se serait bien passé, pour une fois.

Le Carniste pointa encore un doigt au ciel, Kriss déglutit.

— Donc... Le Hippie des Sommet et le Présentateur sont... Enceints... Et le Vegan est malade, c'est ça ?

Il hocha nerveusement la tête, s'attendant au pire.

Mais rien ne vint. Rien du tout. Mais après tout, le Carniste (tout comme chacune de ses personnalités, d'ailleurs) n'était pas très doué pour la réflexion. Et peut-être aussi que les choses les plus dérangeantes psychologiquement parlant refusaient toujours de paraître évidentes.

Profitant de cet acquiescement inespéré, il concentra l'attention de son auditoire sur le sujet même de cette réunion de famille :

— J'ai besoin que vous rassembliez tous les souvenirs que vous avez de cette bouteille de champagne. Elle a une grande croix bleue sur l'étiquette. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ?

À ces mots, le Baron fit un bon, se jetant du canapé.

— ACHTUNG BICYCLEEEEETTE ! Évidemment qu'on l'a vu, avec l'Irlandais, on l'a sortie de la cuisine !

Remis du choc de se retrouver si rapidement face à sa personnalité mythomane, le youtuber fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas encore un de tes mensonges, au moins ?

Il se tourna un peu méfiant vers le boxeur qui lui confirma pourtant tout d'un hochement de tête, accompagné comme à chacun de ses mouvements d'un seconde de musique.

Son créateur se figea un instant avant de retrouver la parole.

— Rassurez-moi... vous n'en avez pas bu ?!

— C'est à dire que... reprit le Baron, on l'a trouvé dans la cuisine, et...

* * *

_L'heure qui le faisait tanguer, la lumière qui l'aveuglait, la musique qui l'obligeait à crier. Et puis, son camarade a moitié affalé contre lui, ses pas de danse de plus en plus confus, son grand sourire rendu un peu idiot par la Guinness. Lui aussi riait, peut-être un peu trop, c'est vrai, mais après tout il n'avait fait que goûter... Un peu de tout._

_— T'es mon pote, hein ? Et on se séparera jamais ?_

_L'autre qui tenait sans aucun doute bien mieux que lui l'alcool lui répondit d'un tendre sourire et l'empêcha de s'écrouler. Un bras autour de ses épaules le guida, une main redressa son chapeau haut-de-forme qui, depuis un moment, glissait de travers._

_— J'aimerais tellement que tu m'répondes..._

_Son camarade se figea. Seuls devant la porte de la cuisine, oubliés des autres qui dansaient et chantaient derrière eux, ils se firent face. Celui au bouc roux très surpris et l'autre, dont le chapeau glissait encore, affichant toujours un sourire stupide et des paupières mi closes. L'air rêveur. Ils se fixèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que le mythomane reprenne doucement en fixant son vis à vis dans les yeux:_

_— Tu parlerais... Pour moi ?_

_L'Irlandais resta immobile un moment, sondant les yeux de son meilleur ami. Puis, lentement, il ouvrit la bouche, son camarade suspendu à ses lèvres._

_La porte face à eux s'ouvrit._

_Le Présentateur TV sortit chancelant, s'apprêtant à passer devant les deux camarades lorsqu'il les remarqua._

_— Vous pourrez dire à Kriss que je rentre ? Je ne me sens pas très bien et, comme il doit être occupé..._

_— Pas de problème, répondit aussitôt le Baron._

_Un peu inquiet malgré cette intervention dont il se serait bien passé, il suivit du regard son double qui s'éloigna à toute vitesse, filant en direction de la porte d'entrée dont le claquement passa complétement inaperçu au milieu de la musique._

_Intrigué, il se tourna vers son camarade qui s'anima soudainement, le maintenant afin de lui faire passer la porte de la cuisine restée entrebâillée._

_— Eh... oh ! T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Faut prévenir Kriss ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?_

_L'Irlandais ignora ses remarques et l'assit sur une chaise. Le Baron plongea son regard dans le sien, y décela un message qui s'apparentait à "Reste ici, tu dois décuver, je m'inquiète un peu pour toi". Attendri, il adressa un grand sourire qu'il voulut aussi rassurant que possible pour son camarade assit à côté de lui, son bras toujours autour de ses épaules._

_— Tu te fais du souci pour rien, mon pote, murmura-t-il. Tiens-moi contre toi et tout ira très bien._

_Le buveur de bière leva un doigt quelque peu moralisateur avant de le baisser, visiblement convaincu par la confiance mutuelle qui régnait entre eux. Qui avait toujours régné entre eux malgré le manque de points communs ou même de rivalité évidente entre leurs deux fragments de l'esprit de Kriss._

_Il souleva donc son ami à moitié bourré._

_— Dis, attends une minute..._

_Le regard du Baron s'était posé sur le buffet, où une bouteille de champagne déjà bien entamée semblait lui tendre les bras. Le regard à la fois amusé et inquiet de son alter ne l'empêcha pas de tendre la main et de marmonner d'une voix pâteuse:_

_— Encore un p'tit coup, juste un p'tit coup... S'il te plait ?_

_Aidé par l'alcool qui coulait déjà dans ses veines et embrumait ses pensées, il fit un petit sourire charmeur. Il détailla longuement les iris brunes de son camarade et se surpris à les trouver charmantes. Pour toute réponse, leur propriétaire sourit, redressa une nouvelle fois le chapeau haut-de-forme et traîna le Baron hors de la pièce._

_— T'es pas drôle ! s'exclama celui-ci au milieu de la cohue avec pourtant un grand éclat de rire._

_Si l'Irlandais pouvait rire, il aurait ri. Très fort. Au moins autant que lui, il le sentait. Il percevait très bien ce genre de choses chez lui. Mais comme le boxeur restait muet, il se contenta encore et toujours d'un sourire silencieux qui lui alla pourtant droit au cœur. Ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, ils traversèrent maladroitement la pièce, cognant ou manquant de peu les silhouettes qui s'y agitaient et que le manque de lumière rendaient parfois anonymes._

_Au bras du mythomane, la bouteille se balançait toujours, menaçant de chuter lorsque la main moite la fit glisser plusieurs fois de suite pour finalement l'agripper. Le plus grand amateur de bière que comptait la famille Papillon la regarda alors de travers. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami qui se figea aussitôt, il parvint à le convaincre silencieusement de la lui céder et la déposa doucement sur la première table venue, la basse du salon qui avait été poussée dans un coin._

_Le Baron, après un moment de stupéfaction, lui rendit son sourire et, soudain, désigna Kriss qui venait d'apparaître dans son champs de vision pourtant déjà bien réduit par l'alcool._

_— Eh ! Eh, Kriss !_

_Abandonnant la bouteille derrière, ils avancèrent encore en direction de leur créateur qui pourtant réussit à les semer à travers la foule, visiblement impatient de rejoindre ses collègues youtubers._

_— Bon, soupira le Baron en se tournant vers son camarade Irlandais, on a essayé, hein ?_

_Un bref "silence" passa entre eux, juste entre eux. La musique et les cris relevaient en cet instant du simple détail auditif, pas plus important qu'un vague chant d'oiseau au milieu d'un jardin désert._

_— Dis, mon pote... Tu parleras un jour… Pour moi ?_

_Un doux sourire lui fit face et une main redressa son chapeau._

* * *

Kriss, une main sur le cœur souffla profondément.

Bon. Il n'en avait pas bu. Un bébé « accident » de moins.

Pourtant, son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il réalisa un détail bien moins sympathique.

— La bouteille, qui était dans la cuisine plus ou moins à l'abri des regards… A fini par se retrouver DANS LE SALON, la pièce où se trouvait TOUT LE MONDE ?

Ses yeux et tous ceux si identiques aux siens s'écarquillèrent d'un même mouvement. Une rare cohésion qui ne le fit pas sourire tant la situation s'aggravait. N'importe qui aurait pu en boire, personne n'aurait pu remarquer la grande croix bleue dans l'obscurité et QUELQU'UN avait bien dû la déplacer… Sinon Mathieu aurait fini par la retrouver au lendemain de la fête.

Trop de complications ! Sans compter les suivantes qui s'annonçaient destructrices…

A cette pensée, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Le bruit caractéristique d'un sac jeté sur le sol retentit et une silhouette traversa paresseusement le salon avant de se figer, réalisant comme l'ensemble des personnes qui s'y trouvaient le dévisageait avec un mélange d'horreur et de compassion.

Le nouveau venu croisa le regard larmoyant de Kriss et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

— Bah quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose… man ?

* * *

**Il y a un moment déjà, ma camarade Julia (dont je viens de me rendre compte que je parle beaucoup d'elle ici O.O) m'avait demandé un Irlandais/Baron qui, bien que commencé, à traînééééé longtemps sous forme de début dans mon disque dur… ce qui à vivre pour moi a été… dur ? (Je suis si drôle)**

**Bref, cette partie sur eux est pour toi *cœur* et, pour les autres, interprétez là comme vous voulez, je ne sais même pas encore si ce duo apparaîtra sous forme de pairing plus tard (dites moi honnêtement ce que vous en pensez, je peux le faire comme m'en passer ;)). A bientôt pour la suite !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Journal de bord d'une fanfictionneuse :**

**Aujourd'hui... J'ai rien à dire xD**

**Bah oui, parfois on a rien à dire et ce jour fait pour moi partit de ceux où j'ai rien de particulier à dire.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Ouais, j'avais pas d'idée d'intro…**

**(Edit: Ah si ! Hippique (je peux te surnommer comme ça le temps d'apprendre ton nouveau pseudo par cœur ?), tu m'as demandé le point de vue du Carniste, alors toute la première partie t'es dédiée... Enfin... de base, la fic t'es dédiée, mais... Cette partie là plus que le reste... Je me comprend.)**

**… Hum hum ! Bref ! Je dis merki bokou à mon lapin bleu qui a TELLEMENT géré pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Je lui souhaite tous les câlins du monde…**

**… et à vous, une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

Tournait, tournait, le doigt tournait, glissait sur le rebord de porcelaine, le regard se perdait dans le liquide noir et brûlant. Son truc à lui, c'était plutôt la bière, mais un peu de chaleur lui ferait tant de bien...

Seul dans la cuisine, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Le silence.

Plus de cris, de protestations, de batailles sans fin.

Le silence.

Cela faisait une semaine.

Une.

Semaine.

Sept jours.

Sept longs jours de silence.

Insupportable.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le plafond.

Vers l'étage, vers sa chambre. Là d'où il n'était pas ressorti depuis une semaine.

Une.

Semaine.

Il ferma encore les yeux. Pour oublier qu'il était seul, que les autres l'évitaient aussi. Pour oublier que chaque fois qu'il croisait Kriss, il avait droit à un lourd regard renfermant un il-ne-savait-trop-quoi d'inquiétant.

Il ferma les yeux pour oublier... Et se souvenir... D'autre chose. D'un gémissement qui meurt, d'un corps qui s'effondre contre le sien, d'une respiration haletante, de deux yeux bruns...

Et puis, un frisson parcourut son corps, comme si un bon coup de défibrillateur venait de secouer ses membres et son esprit, le tirant de ses rêves vers lesquels le happait le délicieux arôme émanant de sa tasse. Tasse qu'il porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, soufflant pour la refroidir, pour chasser la fumée, l'arôme, et les souvenirs.

Il avait été ivre, bordel. Ivre.

Il l'avait suivi jusque dans la cuisine et… La banane !

Sa langue, ses lèvres, ses yeux.

Et il lui avait sauté dessus.

Impardonnable.

Il lui avait sauté dessus comme un con, et maintenant il était trop tard. Impossible de s'excuser, de tâcher de repartir du bon pied. D'abord, il avait osé croire que cette histoire ne changerait rien, puis, successivement, la fierté, la distance et la peur l'avaient empêché d'aborder le sujet avec son alter-ego. Et pourtant il souhaitait plus que tout lui exprimer à quel point il s'en voulait. Il lui avait sauté dessus, ivre, aidé de quelques insinuations et impulsions provoquées par l'alcool. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout.

Seulement d'un gémissement qui meurt, d'un corps qui s'effondre contre le sien, d'une respiration haletante, de deux yeux bruns...

Et très vite, déjà sur le chemin du retour, il avait réalisé que lui, qui avait dû se lever plus tôt puisqu'il ne l'avait pas croisé au réveil, s'en souvenait très bien. Sans aucun doute même mieux que lui.

Et lui...

"— Et pour hier soir ?

— Il ne s'est rien passé.

— On n'en parle pas ?

— Non."

... Et lui avait eu la trouille d'assumer, la trouille de se retrouver confronté à l'image qu'il lui avait donné de lui.

"— On n'en parle pas ?

— Non."

_Non, on n'en parle pas. On garde ça sous silence et on reprend notre vie d'avant, celle que j'aime parce que je n'avais alors pas honte chaque fois que je pensais à toi._

_Celle que j'aime parce que je ne cherchais pas à te courir après pour te supplier de me laisser une seconde chance._

Il y avait une règle d'or, bien enfouie sous des costumes de haine et de paroles sourdes : le Vegan, on n'y touchait pas.

On ne touchait pas à cette personne qui le faisait vivre, qui justifiait son existence même, à celle qui, bien que pouvant être têtue et de mauvaise foi, était remplie de bonnes intentions.

"Même si au fond de moi, je me doute qu'ils ont un peu raison..." disait le script de son épisode.

On ne touchait pas à son opposé, son alter-ego, son yang.

On gardait ses distances. Pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre dans sa vie qui ne tenait qu'à cette si petite frontière entre eux.

Et lui, comme un con, il lui avait sauté dessus. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Parce que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Son regard se perdit sur le carrelage de la pièce, ses mains s'infligèrent comme punition de rester collées au bord brûlant de la tasse, lui arrachant un bref rictus.

Une porte claqua dans le silence, des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir.

— Mais alors, lui aussi ?

— Mais oui, c'est évident !

— De qui ?

— De lui !

— ... Et il le sait ?

— Non, Kriss m'a interdit de lui dire.

— Mais... Qui d'autre est au courant ?

— Tout le monde ! Tout le monde est au courant... Sauf lui !

Relevant à peine le regard, il remarqua du coin de l'œil deux silhouettes apparaître dans le cadre de porte avant de disparaître. Il soupira. Ils l'évitaient tous. Les petits regards, son nom qui circulait mystérieusement entre eux, les conversations qui se stoppaient brusquement à son approche... Au début, il avait pensé à ce qu'il avait fait au Vegan avant de se résonner. S'il avait s'agit de cela, Kriss serait venu le voir pour des explications. Alors il ignorait tout, préférant se soucier davantage de son erreur, partageant son temps entre désir d'excuse et dénigrement.

Et ça faisait une semaine que ça durait.

En une semaine, tout le monde avait fini par l'abandonner.

La solitude.

Sans même se plaindre du contact avec ce liquide brûlant dont il avait si peu l'habitude, il avala une gorgée de café. Arrêter l'alcool. Ça pourrait recommencer. Il pourrait encore franchir la frontière, mélanger le noir et le blanc, le rouge et le vert. Aggraver. Tout gâcher.

Son regard se perdit encore en direction du plafond de la cuisine, comme s'il pouvait le percer, voir au travers.

Malade, hein ? ...

Une nouvelle silhouette surgit de façon inhabituellement rapide et se précipita sur la table de la cuisine pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Surpris, le Carniste reposa sa tasse et écarta sa chaise pour faire un peu de place au Hippie qui déroula un long papier tout en s'asseyant. Un long papier plein de nom de villes, de rues... Trop compliqué pour le mangeur de viande qui fronça les sourcils tout en avalant encore un peu de café.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'homme aux fausses dreads suivit du bout de son index droit un trajet appartement mûrement réfléchi, sortit un stylo de son sac et le retraça avec soin.

— Un carte routière, man, répondit-il, concentré.

Le Carniste hocha lentement la tête. Le Hippie, bien que plutôt solitaire, était visiblement le seul qui ne s'enfuyait pas à sa vue depuis une semaine. Depuis la fameuse réunion qu'il avait interrompue.

— Dis... Où est-ce que tu étais, pendant trois semaines ? On ne t'a presque pas revu depuis...

_Qu'il avait brisé la frontière._

— ... La fête ?

Léger silence. Le pacifiste acheva son œuvre et, apparemment satisfait du résultat, l'admira un bref instant avant de replier tout aussi soigneusement la carte.

— J'avais... Des choses à faire, man, mais je peux pas te dire quoi. C'est un secret.

Une petite rougeur sur le visage du Hippie. Intrigué, le Carniste fut tenté de poser davantage de questions mais finit pas se taire. Il était trop heureux de pouvoir converser calmement avec quelqu'un pour insister.

Alors il lui sourit, sourire visiblement apprécié et rendu.

Ils détournèrent le regard et passèrent un petit moment ensemble, l'un rangeant sa carte dans son sac de toile qui ne le quittait plus et l'autre terminant sa tasse les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

— Hum hum...

Un éclaircissement de voix dans leur dos, tous deux se retournèrent d'un même geste. Une question tendue résonna avec difficulté dans la cuisine beaujolaise :

— Je... Je peux te parler ?

Le Carniste fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. La façon dont Kriss fixait son collègue ne lui faisait présager rien de bon, et apparemment à lui non plus. Lui souriant encore une fois comme pour le rassurer, le pacifiste jeta son sac sur son épaule et suivit son créateur qui l'entraîna dans le salon, prenant garde de bien fermer la porte de la cuisine en sortant.

Le Carniste soupira. Ses yeux se fixèrent encore et toujours sur le plafond.

La solitude.

* * *

— Tu veux me parler, man ?

— Ouais...

Le Hippie se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Kriss s'assit en face de lui. D'abord occupé à mettre de l'ordre dans son sac, le pacifiste ne réalisa pas immédiatement l'inhabituelle tension qui régnait dans la pièce avant de remarque que certains de ses doubles, de passage dans le couloir, s'étaient arrêtés et le regardaient à présent de travers. Surpris, de plus en plus inquiet, son attention se porta ensuite sur son créateur qui le fixait lui-aussi avec un semblant d'air déterminé qui paraissait fondre comme neige au soleil, remplacé au fil des seconde par un regard larmoyant.

— Je... Je peux pas ! S'écria Kriss après un moment de silence, le faisant sursauter. Je peux pas, je n'y arriverais pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais !

— ... Man ?

Le Hippie vit son créateur se lever devant les airs gênés de la dizaine de personnalités présentes avant de revenir lui tendre le téléphone.

— Appelle-le. Lui il va t'expliquer. Je suis désolé, mais moi je n'y arrive pas.

Baignant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il accepta l'appareil sans faire d'histoire avant de soudainement réaliser:

— C'est mon hippie ? ... Y'a un problème ? Il est blessé ? Malade ?

Son double se confirma lorsque plusieurs de ses doubles détournèrent le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien horrifié.

— Il est vivant, mec, marmonna Kriss avec un rire nerveux trahissant son angoisse, Appelle, je t'en supplie...

Froncement de sourcils, tête vide, doigts qui se promènent agilement sur les touches...

Le téléphone sonna.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Messa...

— Hum hum... Allô ?

— Euh... Allô, c'est le Hippie.

Silence.

— Ah...

— Maître, c'est qui au téléphone ? lança une seconde voix dans le combiné.

Ressentant de plus en plus le stress l'envahir au fur et à mesure des inaudibles bavardages qui s'ensuivirent près de son oreille, le Hippie jeta un regard à Kriss toujours en face de lui.

— Courage, marmonna celui-ci avec un sourire qui lui fit pourtant plus peur encore.

C'était un sourire triste...

— Gros ?

... Aussitôt, un véritable se répandit sur son visage.

— Man ! Man, je suis si heureux de t'entendre !

— Tu étais où, gros ?

Quelque peu stoppé dans son élan par cette phrase inhabituellement dépourvue de démonstration amoureuse, le Hippie de Minute Papillon modéra son emportement. Après tout, il l'avait laissé un moment sans nouvelles et il lui devait bien des explications... Mais pas tout de suite.

— Je suis désolé, man, j'avais des choses à faire, je n'avais pas de téléphone sur moi... Sinon évidemment que je t'aurais appelé, man. Je t'aurais appelé tous les j...

— Gros ?

— Euh... Ouais, man ?

À l'autre bout du fil, son alter-ego soupira profondément.

— Kriss t'as donné... L'enveloppe ?

— L'enveloppe ?

Surpris, il jeta immédiatement un œil à son créateur qui, le teint livide, semblait à deux doigts de craquer.

— Man, t'as pas l'air bien ! Lâcha-t-il aussitôt avec inquiétude.

Kriss ricana nerveusement.

— Mon pauvre, si tu savais !

La main du schizophrène fouilla sa poche arrière et en tira une enveloppe blanche pliée en deux moitiés bien distinctes. Et l'une de ses deux moitiés laissait percevoir un relief, quelque chose qui attendait tout au fond. Se saisissant lentement de l'enveloppe et avec un peu de maladresse, il la regarda sans dire un mot.

— Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas téléphoné, man, mais au point d'envoyer une lettre...

— Ouvre, gros.

Cette tension, son hippie si anormalement stoïque, Kriss qui transpirait l'angoisse au point de ne même plus oser le regarder, ses collègues qui de loin semblaient observer avec appréhension la moindre de ses réactions. Et lui, au milieu de tout ça, qui ne comprenait pas.

La déchirure du papier résonna dans le silence.

Il ouvrit l'une des moitiés pour en extirper un petit objet long, grand comme un stylo mais plat comme une règle, ressemblant vaguement à un thermomètre.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Tu l'as ouverte, gros ?

— Ouais, man, je l'ai ouverte.

Silence.

— Gros, je peux t'expliquer.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, man ?

— Hum ?

— …

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon tourna l'objet en question entre ses doigts, remarquant au passage le petit espace affichant deux barres parallèles accompagné d'un schéma qu'il ne prit pas la peine de consulter.

— Gros ?

— Ouais, man ?

Il examina l'objet de ses deux mains, téléphone contre épaule, ne remarquant presque pas la panique qui agitait les spectateurs de cette scène en passe de devenir tragique.

— Tu te souviens de la dernière fête ?

— Évidemment, man, c'était magnifique.

Il eut un petit soupir nostalgique. Autour de lui, les regards se remplissaient avec humour de petits "Si possible, on aimerait éviter les détails" qui réchauffèrent très brièvement l'ambiance. Juste le temps de ce soupir.

— Je... reprit en effet très maladroitement son hippie à l'autre bout du fil.

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, patient.

— Tu vas trouver ça complètement dingue, gros ! Mais... Je ne mens pas, je te le jure !

— Je sais, man. Je sais que tu ne me mentirais pas. Je t'écoute.

— Je suis enceint.

Silence.

...

— Hein ?

...

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Son esprit vide, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée, la moindre parole un tant soit peu logique, se contentait d'attendre impuissant l'évidente contradiction. Constatant après un instant de profonde solitude que rien ne venait démentir la nouvelle, il ouvrit la bouche, la garda longtemps ouverte, puis se sentit la force de ricaner nerveusement.

— Man, c'est pas possible...

— Gros... Je suis enceint d'un mois.

Toute la pièce se tendit.

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'esprit chaotique du Hippie.

Il jeta un regard désespéré à son créateur qui, après avoir dégluti et pleuré un peu, lui raconta l'histoire de cette bouteille, du demi-verre, des hormones, de la grossesse.

La grossesse.

Tout cela avait été résumé en quelques minutes à peine mais il eut l'impression d'avoir changé de vie depuis des heures.

Son regard se posa sur le petit objet entre ses doigts, et il remarqua enfin le schéma: "Enceinte || Pas enceinte |".

Silence, long, long silence.

C'était tellement invraisemblable. Tellement fou. Mais il y croyait. Parce que son hippie, son hippie qu'il aimait, le lui avait dit. Il n'en fallait pas plus que ça.

Il abandonna le téléphone un moment, le posa sur ses genoux, força sur son esprit vide pour lui faire formuler quelque chose de cohérent et au plus vite. Mais rien ne vint.

Alors, très calme, le plus calme dont était capable un hippie tel que lui, il se leva et reprit le combiné contre son oreille sous les regards angoissés de la plupart des membres de sa famille.

— Man, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

— Gros, non...

— J'espère que tu comprends.

— Me laisse pas tout seul...

— Je suis désolé.

Il raccrocha, laissa le téléphone derrière lui. Sans attendre, il se précipita sur l'escalier menant à l'étage, laissant derrière lui plus de la moitié de sa famille désemparée qui se dispersa très vite.

Kriss souffla. Une porte claqua à l'étage. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Longtemps.

Avant de redresser la tête lorsqu'il sentit une main contre son épaule.

— Hi hi hi, je suis un Gâteau d'Riz... Qui est désolé pour toi.

Ne se demandant pas même comment sa personnalité la plus impulsive avait bien pu se sauver de la cave (bien que, il s'en doutait, l'évasion en question devait impliquer une certaine quantité d'un certain explosif bien connu), Kriss s'écarta légèrement sur le canapé pour la laisser s'asseoir près de lui. La boulette s'installa donc et, dans un très rare effort de self-control, réussit à passer un bras autour des épaules de son créateur sans se mettre à hurler.

— Hi hi hi, je suis un Gâteau d'Riz, qui est désolé pour toi, et qui te fait un câlin.

Avec un sourire triste, Kriss chercha à calmer sa respiration devenu erratique quelques instants plus tôt, à calmer l'angoisse qui l'avait pris aux mots de son Hippie et à ceux qu'il avait devinés à l'autre bout du combiné.

À cette simple pensée, une porte claqua de nouveau à l'étage. Kriss et le Gâteau de Riz se figèrent, puis se retournèrent, juste à temps pour voir passer le Hippie traînant derrière lui son imposant djembé en direction du jardin.

Et ce fut le tour de la porte d'entrée de claquer.

* * *

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur coloré de rouge, ne supportant plus le long 'bip' caractéristique de la coupure de ligne. Raccroché, il avait raccroché.

A ses côtés, Mathieu et Maître Panda s'étaient tus, les doigts de l'ursidé toujours croisés et les lèvres de son créateurs rouges d'avoir été tant mordues.

Mais ça, pour l'heure, il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il allait le perdre.

C'était certain, à présent. Il allait définitivement le perdre. Sa mâchoire se serra brusquement, son regard descendit sur son propre bas-ventre.

C'était de **_sa _**faute.

C'était lui, le responsable, et il le détestait. Bouillant de colère, il se leva, abandonnant le désormais inutile appareil sur le canapé pour se précipiter dehors. Il marcha rapidement vers le van garé au milieu de la cours et ignora Capsule de Bière qui s'était mis à le suivre tout penaud, la queue et les oreilles basses. Il avait l'air de partager sa peine, et pourtant, même la présence de son ami canidé l'agaçait. Il voulait se retrouver seul. Seul.

Alors, lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière du combi, il la referma aussitôt derrière lui d'un mouvement brusque, défoulant toute sa rage contre la porte qui claqua comme jamais, secouant un peu la carcasse de métal de son chez-lui... De leur chez-eux...

Sa vision se troubla, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Avec un sanglot, il enfouit son visage dans son coussin et se boucha les oreilles, étouffant par la même occasion les jappements de Capsule grattant à la porte.

Il inspira, s'imprégna du tissu, cherchant des restes d'odeur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Mais cela faisait un mois, si longtemps.

Une brusque réalisation lui fit l'effet d'un choc et il s'agenouilla sur la couchette, jetant un coup œil circulaire à l'intérieur de son van.

C'était ici que tout avait commencé.

À cette pensée, il fondit en larmes, asséchant son visage et frottant ses yeux qui brûlaient. Il s'allongea, serra la couverture contre lui dans son si grand besoin de réconfort. Il trembla jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment lourdement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que vaguement les gémissements de Capsule, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie sa dernière pensée avant de s'abandonner au sommeil :

C'était de **_sa _**faute, lui en bas.

Il le détestait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou !**

**Aujourd'hui je sors un peu (mais pas trop !) du bunker pour un ptit sujet qui me travaille assez en ce moment.**

**Vous savez pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à accepter l'idée que l'on trouve mes fics « magnifiques » et autre qualificatif du genre ?**

**Nan, c'est pas du dénigrement, je suis sérieuse. Regardez un peu comme je suis sérieuse : è.é x)**

**Vous savez pourquoi ?**

**Parce que je ne les travaille pas. Je ne fais pas de brouillon, je les écris pour beaucoup très vite.**

**Alors, quand j'ai lu les reviews j'étais… bah sur le cul.**

**Ça me parait à la fois complétement impossible et étrange que l'on puisse pleurer sur l'un de mes chapitres (et fics en général). Je veux dire… c'est pas mon but ! Et si vous êtes sensibles, je le répète mais… il est possible qu'un élément de la suite vous fasse quelque chose. Pas un choc non plus, faut pas exagérer, mais elle pourrait vous rendre mal et je ne veux pas ça :/**

**Après, peut-être que je me fais du soucis pour rien, mais… je veux tellement pas vous rendre triste au point de pleurer (intérieurement comme extérieurement), je veux juste vous raconter une histoire :S**

**Bref. J'avais besoin de le dire et c'est fait :)**

**Ce chapitre marque donc sauf modifications le milieu de la fic. Ça avance et à la fois pas, j'ai l'impression x)**

**Merci à Kali qui a eu des difficultés pour me faire parvenir ce chapitre ce soir mais qui y est quand même arrivée parce que… parce que Kali, voilà x)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

Des couleurs chaudes.

Du jaune, de l'orange, du rouge. Apaisé, il se sentait bien.

Il se sentait heureux et fier.

La petite chose dans ses bras poussa un cri adorable, il la regarda avec un sourire attendri.

Le petit être l'imita et, brusquement, ouvrit les yeux.

Le bébé planta son regard dans le sien.

Bruns.

Ils étaient bruns comme ceux de...

Il se redressa.

La respiration haletante, il mit un moment à comprendre.

Son lit, l'image du soleil à peine levé à travers la vitre...

Un rêve.

Aussitôt, comme un réflexe instinctif, sa main se posa sur son ventre.

Il était toujours là.

Fermant brièvement les paupières, il tâcha de se rappeler des iris chocolat qu'il venait à peine de voir mais dont l'irréelle vision lui échappait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle seconde.

Il se rallongea, la respiration haletante, fixa un point au plafond tout en tâchant de remettre ses idées en place.

Un moment passa et ce fut ses pensées de la veille qui lui revinrent en mémoire.

_"C'était de __**sa**__ faute."_

Non.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de haïr ce bébé, il n'avait pas le droit.

Innocent.

Il devrait l'aimer, plutôt.

Peace &amp; Love.

Et puis...

... Un peu de l'homme de sa vie était en lui.

Cette réalisation en tête, il laissa doucement sa main glisser sur sa peau, là où le mini-lui grandissait.

Il le trouvait tout de suite plus attachant.

Avorter ?

Non !

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de tuer ce bébé, il n'avait pas le droit !

Peace &amp; Love !

Il n'avait pas le droit de détruire le petit bonhomme aux yeux bruns !

Non, ça, jamais !

Jamais...

* * *

Un petit coup timide et puis un autre, les phalanges contre le bois.

— Euh... C'est moi.

Mouais, moyen comme entrée en matière.

Et pourtant, il s'était "entrainé" contre la porte de sa propre chambre, entretenant seul de ridicules discours. À moins que ça ne soit le stress qui lui tordait l'estomac à l'idée de tout gâcher encore.

— Va-t'en.

La réponse, brève et sèche, ne lui en fit que plus mal. En désespoir de cause, il abandonna aussitôt toute fierté ou amour propre.

"_Allez, vas-y_", le poussa la petite voix dans sa tête. "_Il ne va pas te manger, c'est un Vegan !_"

Alors les mots quittèrent son esprit paniqué, devinrent avec maladresse des mots suppliants:

— Non non, je voudrais qu'on parle, s'il te plait !... S'il te plaît...

Silence.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée qui refusait de s'actionner, la maudite poignée.

— Je t'écoute...

Voix calme, décidée, un peu triste. Au moins, elle ne semblait trahir aucun signe de maladie grave.

Et elle venait d'en bas.

Du sol, de l'autre côté de cette porte qui l'empêchait de le voir.

Il haïssait cette porte.

Il s'assit donc au milieu du couloir, l'oreille collée contre le mur de bois qui les séparait.

— Je... Je ne voulais pas... gémit-il misérablement.

Pathétique. Il avait l'impression de ne l'être que pour lui, de ne quitter son rassurant rôle de beauf rien que pour son Vegan.

**SON** Vegan ?

Non.

Attention à la frontière.

— Je sais.

Ce murmure le remua de l'intérieur, le nœud dans son cœur se réchauffa.

Il frissonna un peu en entendant la voix de son alter-ego si proche, juste là. Il se tassa contre la porte.

— Tu me pardonnes ?

Bref silence.

— Bien sûr.

Il avait l'air si triste.

Raison pour laquelle il ressentit une petite pointe d'appréhension :

— Quand tu sortiras, tout sera de nouveau comme avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Long silence qui s'étend, qui s'étend. Et puis, au milieu du désagréable calme, enfin une voix :

— Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Surpris, le Carniste ouvrit grand les yeux puis la bouche.

— Mais...

— Maintenant, va-t'en s'il te plaît. Va-t'en... J'ai besoin d'être seul...

Il resta un moment immobile mais, réalisant qu'il avait déjà eu bien de la chance, se contenta de sourire bêtement.

Toujours pris de cette stupide affection qu'il maudissait autant qu'il ne la comprenait, il appuya délicatement ses lèvres contre le bois, souhaitant que son baiser puisse traverser l'obstacle, avant de se lever pour s'éloigner à pas lents, s'interdisant tout regard en arrière.

De son côté, le Vegan garda longtemps ses lèvres contre la porte froide. Encore et toujours, il passa une main sur son ventre avec un air terriblement triste qui se changea lentement en un faible sourire larmoyant.

Il les aimait tous les deux.

C'était si dur, d'en repousser un pour pouvoir garder l'autre auprès de lui. Mais l'enfant, lui au moins, ne risquait pas de le haïr.

* * *

— Il n'est pas rentré dans la nuit ?

Kriss secoua la tête tandis que Mr Dada se mit à bailler longuement. Le mangeur de crêpe eut un regard désolé avant de passer la confiture de fraise au gamin qui lui faisait déjà signe depuis un moment.

Le calme revint dans la cuisine.

Le calme, oui. Le calme parmi la quinzaine de personnalités ordinairement hyperactives dès l'aube. Si ça n'était pas une preuve suffisante indiquant que les choses allaient mal...

— Et... Pour le Vegan ? demanda timidement la Féministe.

Kriss souffla et écarquilla les yeux pour se réveiller avant d'étendre ses bras.

— Je suis passé le voir ce matin et il avait l'air d'aller bien... Pour le moment... Il ne réussira pas à se cacher éternellement. Le Carniste a beau ne pas être une lumière, il n'est pas non plus complétement stupide !

Il marqua une pause. Il s'en voulait tellement, de dissimuler ainsi aux yeux de l'un des principaux concernés un secret aussi énorme que la grossesse du Vegan. Mais il avait promis, il avait juré à sa personnalité en pleurs. Il n'avait aucune idée de la conséquence d'un choc dans son état et ne souhaitait pas le découvrir.

Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Il y avait de la brume dans sa tête. Tant de problèmes, trop de problèmes, trop de malheurs présents et à venir autour de lui.

— T'as l'air fatigué, fit remarquer naïvement 1erDegré.

— Je dors pas depuis... Je ne sais même plus.

Le youtuber, papillonnant des yeux, accepta poliment le toast grillé (peut-être un peu trop grillé, d'ailleurs) que le Pyromane glissa dans son assiette désespérément vide.

Il n'avait pas faim, il avait franchement mieux à faire que de manger. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour limiter la casse, rendre le plus de monde heureux possible. C'était son rôle de créateur. Le créateur de ses personnalités sorties de sa tête.

Une grande schizophrénie implique de grandes responsabilités.

Et il les assumerait jusqu'au bout.

Croquant distraitement dans le toast carbonisé, il sourit en remarquant comme toute sa famille paraissait unie en cette triste occasion.

C'était beau et triste, de pouvoir apprécier le lien si fort qui les unissait tous en de telles conditions.

— Je vous aime, les gars, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ses interlocuteurs se regardèrent les uns les autres, visiblement mi inquiets mi attendris, avant de revenir à leur assiettes en souriant, ignorant la Féministe qui marmonna à mi-voix un "Et mademoiselle !" qui passa presque inaperçu.

Remarquant d'ailleurs la place vide en face d'elle, le youtuber fronça les sourcils, écarquillant aussitôt les yeux dans une tentative de se réveiller tout à fait.

— Il est pas là, le Syndicaliste ?

Certains autour de la table pouffèrent un peu, d'autre se mirent à fixer leurs chaussures. Petit silence mêlé de fausse toux et raclements de gorges, jusqu'à ce que la Féministe ne reprenne d'un ton blasé en étalant de la pâte à tartiner sur un autre des toasts trop cuits que le Pyromane empilait dans une assiette sitôt sortis du grille-pain.

— On lui a pas dit que son pote de bière allait être papa d'un enfant que porte "la fiotte". Il en aurait eu un ulcère. Le pauvre... ajouta-t-elle sans grande conviction.

— Dis plutôt que c'est une vengeance, fit remarquer le Psy en pointant vers elle une fourchette accusatrice. Freud a écrit quelque chose au sujet de l'ambivalence des sentiments...

— Ah non, pas encore Freud ! Grogna Kriss qui, ayant gardé ses yeux fermé un moment, se réveilla brusquement à l'annonce de ce nom.

Enfin secoué, il entendit vaguement ses personnalités l'approuver tandis que son regard se tourna en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Le Hippie n'était pas revenu, le Hippie ne revenait pas.

À l'autre bout de la longue table, le Baron sembla remarquer son inquiétude.

— Tu devrais aller le voir, proposa-t-il en haussant le ton pour couvrir les cris qui commençaient à apparaître, approuvé par l'Irlandais.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

Après s'être levé sans bruit, ne souhaitant pas déranger le conflit qui se préparait et qui promettait de les occuper un moment, il traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte menant au jardin.

La porte menant au jardin.

Déjà empruntée par le Prof de Philo et le Présentateur TV presque an auparavant.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il les avait vus s'éloigner.

_"Je vais faire ma propre émission pour te ridiculiser !"_

_"Moi aussi, je me casse !"_

Et il se revoyait encore, lui, borné qu'il était "Il peut pas, il reviendra".

Il n'était pas revenu.

Aucun des deux.

Il les avait vus à de rares occasions, plus le Présentateur TV que le Prof de Philo puisque celui-ci lui en voulait manifestement toujours. À vrai dire, depuis un an, il ne l'avait revu que deux fois. La première pour sa sortie conditionnelle lors du tournage de l'épisode 67, la seconde à une fête semblable à la dernière où il avait appris la nature d'un nouveau type de relation encore tout récent avec son cadreur. Son assistant qui l'avait pour une fois traîné à l'une des fêtes qu'il ne manquait jamais, lui qui ne voulait que rattraper le temps perdu avec lui, son créateur.

Ils étaient partis, ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Du moins, pas définitivement.

Il ne laisserait pas le Hippie se sauver. Pas lui. Pas ENCORE.

Il tourna la poignée.

Depuis un an, cela lui semblait toujours aussi étrange de la tourner et de se rappeler. Se rappeler comme son aveuglement et son ignorance avaient fait fuir deux de ses personnalités.

Il ne referait plus jamais la même erreur. Plus jamais.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. La barrière était bien fermée et le drogué n'aurait pas pu la sauter. Il était donc encore dans les parages.

Déjà un peu rassuré, il entreprit un tour du jardin.

Il passa devant la "cabane du Vegan".

_"Bienvenue dans ma maison 100% écologique !"_

La petite maison qu'il avait construit pour l'épisode après des heures de lecture de plan, ridiculement assisté par le Carniste alors nouveau dans la famille, bêtement "aidé" du Hippie qui, mâchouillant une pâquerette un peu plus loin, lui prodiguait la paix et l'amour envers ce tas de plastique qui lui résistait, et ironiquement interrompu toutes les deux secondes par Croc'homo qui lorgnait ses clous en pensant à un tout autre usage.

Kriss soupira.

Ils étaient heureux. C'était maintenant qu'il réalisait que, finalement, ces petits moment-là n'avaient pas été si désagréables.

Accompagné d'une douce mélancolie, il marcha encore un peu, contourna la balançoire... Et aperçut enfin de loin la silhouette de sa personnalité.

Il accéléra, s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle sur la pelouse humide.

Le Hippie tremblait. Il tremblait malgré son pull bien chaud et son écharpe brune. Prostré, enserrant son djembé comme un enfant le ferait avec son doudou, son front reposant sur la peau blanche et ronde de l'instrument africain, son chapeau menaçant de quitter ses cheveux emmêlés.

Kriss hésita avant de poser doucement une main sur l'épaule de son double. Il le secoua un peu, sembla le réveiller.

Le pacifiste se redressa, faisant ainsi tomber son bob à dreads dans la rosée. Il regarda un moment autour de lui et remarqua enfin la présence de son créateur.

Kriss déglutit.

Son Hippie avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Ses joues rosies par le froid étaient rendues brillantes par les larmes qui n'avaient toujours pas séchées et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois en tremblant avant d'enfin pouvoir produire un son.

— M... Man !

Nouvelle crise de sanglots.

— J'ai raccroché, man, je suis tellement désolé ! Je pouvais pas lui parler en sachant ce que j'ai fait...

— Si c'est pour me dire que tout est de ta faute, oublie. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

Kriss laissa planer un léger silence avant de reprendre.

— Ce matin, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Mathieu qui m'a dit que son Hippie était venu le réveiller vers trois heures du matin pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus avorter. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Il ne t'en veut pas. Il ne veut pas tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est passé.

Apparemment la « bonne nouvelle » ne parut pas si joyeuse pour le Hippie qui n'y réagit que très peu, un simple haussement de sourcil. Après un moment, la personnalité essuya difficilement ses larmes d'un revers de la main, son soupire transperça l'inconfortable silence.

— Tu... Tu crois que je l'ai... Violé ?

...

— Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? marmonna Kriss.

Trois personnalité enceintes, une à cacher, une bouteille d'hormones en liberté, un Prof de de Philo lui raccrochant encore et toujours au nez… Et maintenant ça ?!

Face à sa réaction, son double se remit à trembler.

— Il a pris quelque chose, il a eu envie mais… Ce n'était pas… Naturel... Ma question c'est... Est-ce que je l'ai violé ?

Kriss écarquilla les yeux, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit pendant un moment.

— Mais...

Échappant à la question, il revint sur le vif du sujet.

— Et le bébé dans tout ça ?

Le Hippie blêmit à vue d'œil. Il crut même le voir s'évanouir, mais celui-ci tint le coup, pouvant l'impressionnant travail d'acceptation sur lequel il avait dû passer la nuit.

Il se figea, puis reprit, presque stoïque :

— Man, le bébé il est pas encore là. La priorité pour moi, c'est d'être sûr que l'homme que j'aime ne me haïsse pas... Mais il doit me détester. Il doit me détester pour tout ce qu'il endure à cause de moi...

— Ne dis pas ça.

Kriss lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de se lever.

— Réfléchis-y mais arête de te remettre en question comme ça. Apprends à aimer le gosse, plutôt... Peace &amp; Love ?

Le youtuber s'éloigna, mouillant le bas de son pantalon dans la rosée.

— Je suis désolé, mais je dois te laisser. Je dois réessayer d'appeler le Présentateur TV.

Le Hippie hocha inutilement la tête. Il était seul. Il soupira tout en serrant encore le djembé contre lui. Son hippie avait son van et Capsule de bière, lui avait son instrument. La seule chose qui lui appartenait. À lui, rien qu'à lui. Qui pouvait le rendre heureux lorsque les choses n'allaient pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de chanter. Ni de jouer. En fait, il n'avait même plus envie de vivre.

_Aimer le gosse._

Le gosse.

Son gosse.

Le sien.

À lui.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Il y croyait, mais sans le vouloir.

_Aimer le gosse._

Pauvre gosse.

Oui. Pauvre Hippie, pauvre gosse.

Et c'était sa faute.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait… Violé ? Usé de lui contre sa volonté ? Été responsable de tout ?

Bien sûr, son compagnon s'était montré particulièrement entreprenant mais… Il avait bien répondu alors qu'il était (pour une fois !) à jeun de toute substance.

Il voulait savoir. Il ne supporterait de se présenter devant lui au milieu de tous ces doutes.

Ses larmes reprirent. Incontrôlables. Des larmes d'impuissances mêlées à la fatigue physique et morale de cette nuit blanche des plus amères.

Pauvre Hippie.

Pauvre gosse.

Pauvre gosse…


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonjooouuur ! ^^ *baille parce qu'elle s'est ENCORE levé vers midi***

**(Yep je vais abandonner le ****_« Journal de bord d'une rescapée fanfictionneuse »_****, on risque de tourner en rond très vite x))**

**Hier, je me suis couchée en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter dans cette intro, j'ai eu plein d'idées mais ce matin… envolées ! O.O (#MaVieCettePassionanteHistoire)**

**Donc, en attendant d'avoir une intro plus intéressante à vous proposer… je vais répondre à la review anonyme \o/ Sautez donc le passage en italique suivant si votre pseudo n'est pas Little-Merle-Chan ou si votre manque de curiosité ne vous permet pas de survivre aux paragraphes bourrés de smiley.**

_**Little-Merle-Chan :**_**_Oh ! Un potentiel extraterrestre de la planète Luntik ! Je viens en paix x) Disons que j'ai un plan avec un ptit résumé de chaque chapitre mais que je n'ai pas de plan pour le chapitre lui-même, pis j'efface jamais, je construis phrase après phrase (après, pit-être que je ne suis pas exigeante xD) Les formulations « maladroites » ne me dérangent pas, je comprends ce que tu vieux dire ;) … hum hum, merci O/O  
_**_**« C'est naturel » xD C'est pas un mauvais jeu de mots, parce qu'il me fait marrer (surtout quand c'est moi qui le fait sans m'en rendre compte xD) x'D Oh, j'écris tout au fur et à mesure, donc c'est pas possible que la fic soit un gros « bloc » découpé, mais je suis très contente d'apprendre que la transition entre chaque chapitre se passe bien ! :D Nan, tu t'enfonces pas, rassure toi ^^  
**__**Rien de choquant dans le chapitre ? Ouf, tant mieux ! \o/  
**__**Tu as tout compris, c'est magnifique *o* Voui, c'est exactement ça pour tout le monde ! Et oui, la réaction du Hippie de MP (on peut mettre les abréviations des séries derrière leur nom… mais Gros et Man, j'accepte xD (soyons fou x))) est tout à fait démontable si on ne prend pas en compte sa trouille du passé et même de l'avenir, puisque pour lui la clé de ses deux trouilles réside en la question « est-ce que tout est vraiment de ma faute » ? (là, c'est moi qui m'enfonce, je crois, non ? xD) :/ (Tu peux y aller, j'aime les parenthèses et les guillemets ! FONDONS UN/SBAM/ C'est pas le moment !)  
**__**Y'a-t-il des explications dans CN11 ? Un peu (tu vas bien voir ;)) ! Mais, par rapport aux problèmes que tu as posé, il y en aura bien plus dans CN12 (teaser un pitit peu sadique, désolée ^^')  
**__**Merki enkor ^/^ Toi, stalqueuse ? Nan, aucun soucis, t'excuse pas :D (pis y'a des gens qui me stalkquent bien plus que ça xD… pour mon plus grand bonheur :'))**_

**Réponse : faite ! \o/**

**Merki à Kali qui a ENCORE très bien corrigé ce chapitre et à une vitesse folle O.O Je m'excuse aussi en passant aurpès de ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre mercredi dernier mais… devoir de philo oblige, je n'ai pas pu le finir dans les temps (c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, quoi :D)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

Il serra les dents, poussa un petit couinement d'appréhension lorsqu'il sentit la fine pointe piquer sa peau puis la transpercer.

Il attendit.

C'était pour la bonne cause.

Heureusement, l'aiguille quitta rapidement le creux de son bras, remplacée par un morceau de coton qui s'imbiba d'un peu de rouge écarlate.

— Voilà, c'est fini.

Le Prof s'éloigna, reboucha la seringue sous le regard soulagé de son collègue pacifiste.

Le Hippie s'était déjà piqué pour des raisons bien moins médicales, mais, cette fois, la crainte de mal faire l'emportait sur l'habitude. Et puis...

Le Prof s'en voulait. Tellement.

De tous les évènements qui rythmaient maintenant leurs vies, il en avait été l'élément déclencheur. Le pacifiste n'osait pas le brusquer, le contredire. Lui annoncer comme il souhaiter garder l'enfant avait déjà été bien difficile. Parce qu'à présent, à défaut de pouvoir réparer ses erreurs, le Prof ne pouvait que les assumer jusqu'au bout.

Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

Et tant d'implication et de volonté rassurait et inquiétait à la fois le Hippie. Le remord dans les yeux du scientifique était pesant.

Celui-ci rangea les tests sanguins avec précaution et pris quelques notes.

— J'ai commencé à faire du lait, annonça-t-il les yeux plissé sur son bloc-notes, et les résultats sont plutôt concluants.

Le Hippie écarquilla les yeux.

— Du lait, gros ?

Son collègue hocha lentement la tête et, terminant de gribouiller sur son calepin, désigna un erlenmeyer à moitié rempli d'un liquide blanc posé sur le plan de travail.

— Bien sûr. Ne disposant pas de glandes mammaires, il t'est rendu impossible l'allaitement d'un enfant. J'ai donc entrepris de produire artificiellement du lait maternel puisque qu'une solution à dissoudre de premier âge est loin d'avoir le même apport nutritif.

Le Hippie fronça les sourcils. Le Profs laissa un instant de silence avant de soupirer, mi-agacé mi-ennuyé.

— Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas de boobs.

Cette explication ayant au moins le mérite d'être clair, le pacifiste hocha la tête, la main toujours greffée à son ventre qui avait déjà bien grandi.

— Gros... On peut savoir si c'est un p'tit ou une p'tite ?

Le Prof qui s'apprêtait à tester immédiatement le sang de la seringue, fut stoppé dans son élan. Il se figea, le fixant avec surprise.

— Je... murmura-t-il après quelques secondes. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si... À l'aise avec l'idée au point de poser ce genre de question...

Il resta sans voix encore un moment.

— L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire à une échographie. Il faudra attendre... L'accouchement.

L'accouchement.

Le mot résonna dans l'esprit du Hippie dans un choc immense qui lui remua les tripes.

L'accouchement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'image en tête, juste une désagréable impression d'une future souffrance approchant à grand pas mêlée à celle de l'inconnu. La promesse d'une épreuve où la peur et la douleur seraient de mise, où son courage et sa volonté seraient mis à rude épreuve.

La promesse d'une insurmontable solitude.

L'accouchement.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Le Prof, s'il ne pouvait réaliser les proportions que ce simple mot avait eu en lui, sembla déceler son mal être.

—Tu pourrais... Te renseigner sur le sujet ? Je pense que ça t'aiderait au moins à calmer ta peur de l'inconnu.

À ces mots, la personnalité à la blouse blanche se précipita sur la partie bibliothèque du labo et se saisit de trois imposants bouquins qu'elle laissa tomber sur les genoux du Hippie toujours assis au milieu de la pièce.

Celui-ci, grimaçant sous le poids des ouvrages, eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir en détailler un peu trop les couvertures et déglutit.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Pas du tout.

— Essaie d'y jeter un œil, l'encouragea le scientifique.

Il hocha lentement la tête, les photos qu'il venait de fixer se gravant malgré lui dans sa mémoire.

Approuvé d'un signe de tête, il se leva et quitta la pièce lentement.

— Ah ! Et au fait ! le reprit son collègue dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte. Il va falloir penser à arrêter de fumer.

Il se figea, la main sur la poignée.

— Gros, non !

— C'est primordial.

— C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste, gros !

— C'est essentiel pour la santé de l'enfant.

Pour la santé du petit bonhomme aux yeux bruns.

Il hocha la tête.

* * *

Il fermait les yeux.

Pour échapper à l'obscurité.

Pour dormir un peu, aussi.

Pour oublier sa solitude.

Juste un moment.

Ses fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin, elles devaient rester fermées.

L'ampoule risquait de griller à force de fonctionner chaque jour non-stop. Alors, parfois, il l'éteignait pour économiser. Il s'allongeait dans les bras de ses draps ou s'asseyait dans un coin en attendant que le temps passe.

De temps en temps, une brusque crampe le prenait au niveau de l'estomac, le réveillant en sursaut au milieu d'une sieste sans rêve.

Mais, parfois, ce qui le tirait de son sommeil était autrement plus chaleureux.

Deux coups contre la porte et la voix de son créateur à travers le trou de la serrure.

— C'est moi.

Le Vegan ouvrit les yeux. Kriss.

Il se releva difficilement, une nouvelle douleur heureusement moins prenante le submergeant. Ses mains glissaient, mais il parvint à tourner le verrou qui s'actionna dans un faible cliquetis devenant presque bruyant dans ce silence pesant qui régnait à temps plein dans la chambre. Son unique contact avec l'extérieur apparut, referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir comme d'ordinaire sur le lit, s'apprêtant à déballer le contenu de son sac en plastique qui paraissait bien léger.

Le végétarien referma la porte, prit une chaise et s'assit en face de son créateur.

— Comment est-ce qu'il va ?

Sa question quelque peu brusque laissa place à un bref silence.

— Bien, il va bien. Quoi que peut-être un peu... Seul, en ce moment.

Il hocha la tête.

Le silence reprit ses droits, son amie la mélancolie s'étant heureusement fait toute petite grâce à la présence de celui en qui il avait toute confiance.

C'était l'occasion pour lui d'aborder un sujet qui devenait urgent depuis quelques jours. Une honte abominable qui le dégoûtait de lui-même.

Qui le faisait se sentir monstrueux.

— Je... marmonna-t-il tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

— Oui ?

Rassemblant tout son courage et ravalant tant bien que mal sa fierté, il prononça les mots interdits :

— Je... J'ai envie de viande.

A ce mot, il ravala de lourdes larmes salées qui semblaient tout droit venir du fond de son cœur, tout au fond. Le coin des larmes de trop. Du détail qui n'en était pas vraiment un et qui entaillait sévèrement les barrières de courage qu'il avait tenté de bâtir.

Face à lui, Kriss le fixa d'un air surpris.

— Tu...

— Ne... Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter ! gémit le végétarien. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça !

— Mais...

Le youtuber regarda, interdit, sa personnalité céder aux pleurs.

— Mais c'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-il, les envies de fe... Hum, de _personnes_ enceintes peuvent être tellement étranges, que ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal...

— "Pas plus mal" ?!

En entendant ses mots, le Vegan pointa son regard dégoûté sur celui de son créateur qui sursauta face à ce brusque changement d'humeur.

— Manger des animaux mort, c'est tuer par procuration. Je REFUSE de manger de la viande ! Même si j'en crève d'envie !

"Crever d'envie"... Oui, c'était un peu ça. Il avait beau se battre avec lui-même en permanence depuis des jours, il ne parvenait pas à oublier l'image d'un steak fumant qui le faisait... Saliver. Quelle honte.

— Donc tu ne veux pas que je t'en do...

— BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! SURTOUT PAS ! ET MÊME SI JE TE DEVIENS UN VRAI MONSTRE ET QUE JE T'EN RÉCLAME IL NE FAUT RIEN ME DONNER ! RIEN !

...

Il souffla. Il avait réagi si vite et si violemment que sa gorge le brûla dès qu'il finit de hurler.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Encore et encore.

— Pardon...

Son murmure laissa place à un lourd silence. Il se mit à trembler.

— Je suis désolé, reprit-il en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour m'aider et c'est comme ça que je te remercie...

Sa voix se brisa. Il voulait disparaître. Disparaître pour ne plus faire de mal à personne, et surtout pas à son créateur qui faisait déjà tellement pour lui.

Il inspira profondément, ses yeux le picotèrent, le monde devint flou, mais rien ne coula.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Kriss ne pleurait pas. Kriss restait fort.

— Tu sais, reprit celui-ci, attirant son attention, j'ai fait quelques recherches et... Si tu ressens le besoin de manger telle ou telle chose quand tu es enceint, c'est parce que ton organisme en a besoin pour nourrir l'enfant. C'est ton bébé qui doit avoir besoin de viande.

Le Vegan se figea. Son regard se tourna vers son ventre toujours grandissant depuis bientôt deux mois.

C'était donc ça ? Il essayait de lui faire passer un message ?

— C'est bien le fils de son père, marmonna le végétarien.

— Le fils ?

Tandis que Kriss enchaînait des expressions de surprises toutes plus variées les unes que les autres, le végétarien sourit.

— Oui, c'est un garçon.

— Mais... marmonna encore le youtuber les yeux ronds dès qu'il eut retrouvé la parole. Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est un garçon... Et je vais l'appeler Léo.

— Léo ?

Visiblement dépassé, le schizophrène assista cette fois au sourire du Vegan, rassuré par la présence de son enfant qui lui apparut aussitôt comme une évidence. Il le sentait sous ses doigts, sous sa peau, il se sentait bien.

Comment s'énerver, comment pleurer, alors qu'il avait la chance de l'avoir près de lui ?

— Décidemment, les hormones sont puissantes chez toi... marmonna prudemment Kriss.

Il se releva un instant puis se laissa retomber sur le lit, se souvenant de son sac en plastique resté dans un coin.

— Au fait ! s'écria t-il en dénouant ses anses. Je n'ai pas trouvé de gâteaux au réglisse mais j'ai ce que tu voulais absolument.

Plutôt fier de lui, il extirpa du sac une banane bien jaune.

Le Vegan leva son regard, aperçu le fruit, le regarda longuement, tendis une main pour le prendre et le serrer contre lui.

Surpris, Kriss le laissa faire sans un mot, songeant comme, décidemment, la grossesse était pleine de mystères.

Il se leva une seconde fois, cette fois-ci pour de bon, et alla déverrouiller la porte.

— Essaie d'y réfléchir, quand même. Est-ce que tu es prêt à céder à ce genre d'envie pour ton enfant ?

Il quitta la pièce et referma délicatement la porte qui se verrouilla sitôt qu'il fut dehors.

Songeur, Kriss garda en tête tout en descendant l'escalier l'image de sa personnalité regardant cette banane avec un mélange d'amusement et de peine profonde... Jusqu'à ce que la vision du téléphone sur le buffet près de lui le secoue.

Détermination.

Une nouvelle fois, il reprit l'appareil en main.

Appeler, encore et encore, ne jamais perdre espoir.

Le numéro se composa tout seul, il s'assit sur le canapé, à côté du crieur public et du gamin qui baissa le son de la télévision à son approche.

Le téléphone sonna.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Messagerie.

Un coup de plus dans sa blessure intérieure.

Chaque sonnerie, chaque messagerie était un pas de plus vers la douleur incurable et profonde du rejet.

Et ce n'était pas le Présentateur TV qu'il mettait en cause, mais bien son colocataire philosophe auquel il n'avait pu lui adresser la parole depuis son premier appel.

Maintenant, il en était certain : le Prof de Philo le haïssait toujours et avait interdit à son cadreur tout contact avec lui. Et il avait obéi. Par compréhension, respect, amour, il n'en savait rien. Mais ils ne voulaient pas de son appel. Aucun des deux.

Le savaient-ils ? À tout juste deux mois, c'était plus que probable. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

— Ça va mal se finir, tout ça...

— Pourquoooiii ?

Près de lui, le gamin le fixait tristement sans même un sautillement ou un doigt dans son nez. Simplement. Kriss soupira.

— Parce que tout le monde souffre dans cette histoire... Et que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à sauver tout le monde... Pourtant je fais tout ce que je peux, mais... J'ai l'impression que ça ne sera jamais assez...

— LA FIN DU MONDE ! LA FIIIIIIIIIN DU MOOOOOOONDE !

Le youtuber et sa personnalité enfantine sursautèrent. Sur l'écran de télévision, la scène de fin d'un film hollywoodien proposait un cataclysme mondial sous le regard émerveillé du crieur public qui frappait désormais sa marmite avec entrain.

— Enfin, presque tout le monde, marmonna alors Kriss en s'autorisant un petit rire.

Presque par réflexe, il composa machinalement le numéro sur téléphone resté entre ses doigts et le colla à son oreille.

Le téléphone sonna.

Une fois.

Deux...

— ENCORE ?!

Pour la seconde fois en à peine quelques minutes, le schizophrène sursauta.

Aussitôt, il fit signe au Gamin qui, comprenant le nom de la personnalité philosophe sur les lèvres muettes de son créateur, éteignit la télé dans un sursaut de panique.

Autant éviter tout sujet qui pourrait fâcher.

— Je t'en supplie, reprit Kriss, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant brusquement, j'ai BESOIN que tu m'écoute ! Je suis au courant, le Vegan et le Hippie de Mathieu aussi ! On peut gérer ça ensemble !

Il haleta. Il crut l'espace d'un instant que le Prof de Philo avait raccroché, mais celui-ci laissa planer un silence avant de reprendre.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Bref silence.

— Mais... De... Enfin, tu sais très bien !

— Non, explique-toi.

Prit d'un doute, le youtuber se leva sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

— Attends une minute...

La voix rauque et pleine d'agacement de son alter-ego n'avait pas coupé son doute. Les rouages si compliqués de son esprit se mirent difficilement en marche. Et puis, il réalisa.

— Il n'est pas enceint ?

Silence.

— C'est pour des conneries pareilles que tu le harcèles ?!

— Non ! Attends !... Je... Donc le soir de la fête vous n'avez pas...

Silence.

Kriss sourit.

...

Il n'était pas enceint.

Le Présentateur n'était pas enceint.

Pourquoi, comment, par quel miracle, il n'en savait rien... Mais lui était hors de danger.

A l'autre bout du fil, un inquiétant blanc chargé de rancœur se fit entendre, puis une explosion.

— Est-ce qu'on a... JE N'AI PAS À RÉPONDRE À CETTE QUESTION !

Kriss éloigna le combiné de son oreille, étouffant d'autres cris indignés. Derrière lui, des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et il repéra du coin de l'œil le Hippie qui essuyait ses yeux rouges d'un revers de la main. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait des allers-retours entre sa chambre et le jardin accompagné de son djembé sur lequel il ne jouait plus, ils se croisaient souvent, échangeant des regards de désolation pure, l'un comme l'autre terrassé par leur impuissance.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le Hippie, comme cela lui arrivait en ce moment, se stoppa au milieu du salon, à mi-chemin de la porte d'entrée. Ça devait être la fatigue.

Tenant toujours le téléphone hors de portée d'oreille, Kriss en activa prudemment le haut-parleur.

— ... de Hors Sujet, mais passons. Quand il est rentré de votre réunion d'alcooliques il a agi de façon ÉTRANGE, j'ai pensé que tu l'avais drogué, toi ou un autre.

— Mais ! Réagit aussitôt Kriss, Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?! ... Attends un peu... C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

Le brouillard dans la tête du Hippie se dissipa, il retrouva lentement l'usage de ses membres après cette petite sieste sponsorisée par ses larmes. Les hurlements du Prof de Philo reprirent, il les écouta distraitement tout en papillonnant des yeux.

— Je ne peux pas lui parler ? Le coupa le youtuber.

— Il est de sortie.

— C'est vrai ?

— Peut-être.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé d'une bouteille, au moins ?

Le pacifiste de Minute Papillon se réveilla. Il jeta un bref regard perdu à ces deux collègues toujours assis près de leur créateur. Traversant rapidement le salon sans se retourner, il ferma peut-être un peu trop brusquement la porte d'entrée, coupant un début de réponse du Prof plutôt négative.

...

Il resta un moment planté au milieu du vent frais du Beaujolais, puis se remit enfin à réfléchir.

Manifestement, le Présentateur TV n'était pas enceint. Tant mieux. Il avait bu, mais rien ne s'était passé.

Il avait bu.

Lui aussi avait bu.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

* * *

**Et non, pas de M-preg ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV (Dsolée, ne me tuez paaaaaaas ), mais pour celles (ceux ? :/) qui seraient déçues, je prévois un groupement de ptits OS M-preg (OUI ! ENCORE DES PROJETS ! JE SUIS BOURRÉE DE PROJETS ! xD C'est justement cette fic qui « m'empêche » d'écrire toutes mes idées, mais croyez moi qu'une fois CN fini… Vous allez être bombardées de notifs ! x'D). Alors ? Vous me faites pas la tête ?... ^^'**

**.. AH ! DES FOURCHES ! O.O**

**KAAAALIIIIIIIIII ! OUVRE LA PORTE ! J'ARRIIIIIIVE !**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Je m'apprête à rejoindre d'ici peu de temps ma tit' femme pour la rencontrer irl, j'ai très peu de temps à accorder à cette intro pour le moment et la feignasse que je suis à oubliée qu'elle avait la mauvaise habitude de se lever à midi tous les dimanche. Je m'excuse donc. Je retravaillerais tout ça à mon retour. One love *coeur*)**

**Bien, après quelques problèmes techniques (notamment la disparition de ce chapitre dans les méandres de la mémoire de mon appareil ainsi que sa réapparition... A MOITIÉ) me voilà de retour \o/ Pour ce chapitre, présence de Lime tout doux (remerciez Julia XD (tu apparais de plus en plus dans mes fics... Arrête de me donner des idées ! xD))**

**(Comme expliqué plus tôt, pas le temps pour la review anonyme aujourd'hui, navrée Margot *coeur*)**

** Je remercie mon ptit lapin bleu, câlins, coeur, tournesols, combi, et SPN à volonté pour toi !**

**(Oui, je vais trop vite, c'était l'intro yolo ^^')**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12:**

Le gravier crissait sous ses pas. Après un bon moment de marche silencieuse et frissonnant un peu, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bâtiment devant lui et tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait : la sonnette. Son doigt appuya, son cœur s'accéléra. À travers la porte, il entendit son appel se propager parmi les couloirs dans un écho devenant désespérant au fil des secondes. Dimanche. L'école était fermée. Ils ne devaient y avoir qu'eux. Ils devraient être là, l'un ou l'autre.

Il sursauta. Une série de pas derrière la porte, se rapprochant petit à petit.

Mine de rien, il prenait un risque énorme. Le Prof de Philo était imprévisible et le marteau jamais bien loin.

Mais ça en valait la peine.

Les réponses à ses questions en valaient la peine.

Les bruits se rapprochèrent encore et, malgré toute sa volonté, son courage et ses bonnes intentions, il se raidit.

Même si cela ne lui sauverait pas la vie, il recula d'un pas lorsque la porte se déverrouilla puis s'ouvrit.

Silence.

Le nouveau venu lui sourit.

— Oh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Présentateur TV.

Soulagé, le Hippie sourit à son tour.

Effectivement, pas de formes de grossesse ou même de choc apparent. Il avait l'air plutôt heureux... Quoiqu'un peu surpris de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, eux qui ne se croisaient d'ordinaire qu'au milieu de foules alcoolisées chez Kriss ou bien Mathieu.

— Man ! s'écria-t-il à la fois soulagé et plein d'appréhension. S'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle ! Il faut que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît...

Son regard qu'il devinait suppliant, ses mains jointes comme pour une prière... Son attitude sembla perturber le Présentateur, ayant plutôt l'habitude d'être lui-même en position d'infériorité et pas le nécessité, le supplié.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui, puis à sa main droite qui enserrait une éponge.

— Mais... J'allais nettoyer, et je peux pas partir sans le prévenir...

Nouveau regard par-dessus son épaule. Ill sembla hésiter avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand, l'invitant à passer devant lui.

— Entre, je vais lui parler et on sortira pour discuter.

Le Hippie déglutit.

Le Prof de Philo.

La personnalité avec tant de force et de dépendance qu'elle en avait acquis des capacités exceptionnelles, qui le dépassait complément et lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Et qui, en plus de cela, réagissait pour un rien, se laissait emporter par sa frustration si vite, trop vite.

Il recula encore d'un pas.

— Man... Je veux pas qu'il me fasse du mal.

Le Présentateur sourit.

— Il ne te fera rien si je suis là.

D'abord hésitant, le pacifiste opina. Après tout, si lui-même était un tueur psychopathe, il se contiendrait un minimum pour les invités de son alter-ego.

Il avança donc et, encouragé par son camarade, commença à longer le long couloir qui se présenta à lui, son stress montant d'un cran lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Il déglutit.

— C'est pas compliqué de loger ici, man ? demanda-t-il alors pour combler le silence.

Un pas derrière lui, le Présentateur eut un petit rire.

— Oh non, plus maintenant. C'est devenu ma maison.

Il acquit. Un silence plutôt confortable s'installa, de temps en temps brisé par son collègue qui le guidait à travers le bâtiment, lui faisant signe pour tourner ou prendre l'escalier, agitant l'éponge jaune vif.

— On est au premier étage, salle E58.

Même sans connaître le numéro de la pièce, il l'aurait aisément deviné. La lame de couteau à moitié enfoncée dans le mur en face de la porte lui aurait sans doute été un bon indice. De même que le sol tâché d'hémoglobine encore brillante ainsi que le corps à demi-englouti par les ténèbres du couloir, dont les dernières ampoules n'avait pas inutilement été allumées.

— Ça a été rapide, fit remarquer la personnalité en costard après un bref soupir.

Le Hippie n'ajouta rien, le regard fixé sur les flous contours du cadavre dans l'ombre. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'horreur.

— Je n'assiste jamais à la mise à mort quand je peux l'éviter.

Son camarade fit une pause, puis désigna d'un geste son éponge.

— Alors, quand j'ai vu que c'était pour aujourd'hui, je suis allé chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça.

Le Présentateur laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Tout ça semblait si... Normal pour lui.

Après un moment, le pacifiste réussit enfin à détourner son regard bien vivant de celui bien vide qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité pour se focaliser sur la porte fermée à sa droite. Remarquant ce changement d'état, son double blond fit de même et posa une main sur la clenche.

— Tu verras, il peut être patient et compréhensif, quand il le veut.

Le Hippie hocha nerveusement la tête.

Oui, Peace &amp; Love.

Malgré son comportement impulsif, le Prof de Philo permettrait bien au Présentateur TV de quitter le boulot une petite heure ou deux.

Le temps de savoir.

Avec un sourire encourageant, son collègue entrouvrit la porte, y passa le premier et... Disparut.

Le pacifiste eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un éclair noir et blanc filant devant ses yeux et d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un corps en plaquant un autre contre un mur, mais avec toutefois peu de violence.

Le Hippie se tut, hésitant un moment à intervenir lorsqu'une voix suivit d'une seconde transpercèrent le bref silence.

—J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais... Intéressé ?

— Ça vous... Te prends comme ça soudainement ?

— Disons que je suis prêt.

Silence.

— Mais... C'est pas possible tout de suite...

— J'admire ton assiduité, cadreur, mais le travail peut très bien attendre demain.

— Non, c'est le Hippie qui attend derrière la porte...

Nouveau silence. Une série de pas et le Présentateur TV apparut pour lui ouvrir, rougissant tout en renouant sa cravate.

— Désolée, murmura-t-il, visiblement très gêné.

Le Hippie s'autorisa un petit rire tout en pénétrant dans la classe.

— C'est pas grave, man ! C'est peace.

Oui, il serait bien mal placé pour lui faire la morale. Avec le nombre de fois où il avait sauté sur son hippie et où celui-ci lui avait rendu la pareille...

Un passé en passe d'être révolu, songea-t-il tristement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'écria le Prof de Philo tandis que ces pensées devinrent plus grises. Si c'est ce crétin qui l'a envoyé, c'est NON ! Je refuse de le voir.

Le pacifiste voulut intervenir, lorsque le Présentateur TV le coupa, ramassant au passage l'éponge qu'il avait faite tomber un instant plus tôt pour la poser sur l'une des nombreuses tables.

— C'est moi qu'il veut voir.

Silence.

L'anarchiste, coupé dans son élan, se figea. Son compagnon reprit, désignant distraitement la porte.

— Je peux sortir un moment ? Je reviendrais pour nettoyer, changer la batterie de la caméra, et...

Une brève pause de la part du cadreur suffit visiblement au Prof de Philo pour déglutir.

Silence.

L'anarchiste soupira et plongeant son regard dans celui de son alter-ego :

— Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es un homme libre.

Ce fut au tour du Présentateur TV de réagir, rougissant et souriant d'un air béat.

Le Hippie, au milieu de cet échange, écarquilla les yeux. Son double philosophe était bien moins rude que dans ses souvenirs, la présence du Présentateur semblait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne, même en ayant habité chez Kriss pendant des années.

Le double en costard de celui-ci fit signe à celui drogué, ils quittèrent la pièce, revenant sur leurs pas en silence, fermant pour l'un la porte avec une délicatesse toute particulière tandis que l'autre nageait dans ses pensées.

— Man, marmonna le Hippie tout en longeant de nouveau le couloir, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si... Attentionné.

A ses côtés, le sourire du Présentateur TV grandit encore. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il soupira doucement.

— Il fait de son mieux. On fait les choses petit à petit, étape par étape, parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour aimer, et... Il fait de son mieux pour moi.

Devant tant de bonheur, le Hippie sourit à son tour. C'est ça, dont il avait besoin depuis un moment. De voir des gens heureux. Pour relativiser.

Marchant désormais sur un petit chemin de campagne, il laissa le Présentateur le guider au bord de champs tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, déserts de tout témoin.

— Ça fait combien de temps, man ?

Le cadreur de Hors Sujet stoppa sa marche, détourna son regard d'un petit papillon rose qui s'était posé sur un grillage près d'eux et répondit sourire aux lèvres en fixant l'horizon.

— Entre deux et trois mois. Depuis que je lui ai rendu visite en prison.

Petit silence confortable, leurs soupirs résonnèrent dans la chaleur de l'après-midi. Le Hippie ferma les yeux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi détendu, comme si ces soucis n'étaient au fond pas si graves. Il se sentait... Peace &amp; Love. Comme s'il retrouvait enfin sa philosophie de vie après tant de peurs et d'incertitudes.

— J'ai appris, pour cette histoire de bouteille.

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixa le Présentateur qui s'était assis dans l'herbe, au bord du chemin de terre. Il fit de même et se pencha aussitôt sur son camarade.

— C'est Kriss, qui... ?

— Il a appelé le Prof qui m'a raconté. Il m'a dit qu'apparemment, j'aurais pu, moi aussi... C'est complétement fou.

Le Présentateur TV ouvrit de grands yeux tout en fixant le sol. Il ne semblait toujours pas en revenir. Lui avait deux mois de retard sur toute cette histoire.

Près de lui, le pacifiste reprit sa position suppliante, tremblant au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait les réponses enfin arriver.

— Yes, man... Mais j'ai besoin que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. C'est vraiment important. S'il te plaît, man.

Silence.

Le Présentateur TV soupira.

— Je... Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, j'ai fait...

— Man, on a tous fait des erreurs, vas-y, je t'en supplie...

Nouveau soupir.

* * *

L'heure qui le faisait tanguer, la lumière qui l'aveuglait, la musique qui l'obligeait à crier.

— Vous pourrez dire à Kriss que je rentre chez moi ? Je ne me sens pas très bien et, comme il doit être occupé...

Face à lui, le Baron et l'Irlandais, à moitié affalés l'un contre l'autre, le fixèrent avec surprise.

— Pas de problème, répondit la personnalité au chapeau haut-de-forme.

Satisfait, le Présentateur TV fila à travers la pièce bondé, repoussant maladroitement le Pyromane qui jetait un œil intéressé à sa cravate tout en jouant avec son briquet.

Il fonça sans réfléchir, bousculant parfois sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

De l'air.

Il accéléra, manquant de rentrer dans InThePanda qui venait d'arriver et qui se précipitait bras tendus vers la table des youtubers ("Les mecs, vous êtes chiés d'avoir commencé, vous pensez à ceux qui viennent de Lyon ?", "T'abuses, répondit François, on a allumé le micro il y a quatre heures !").

Une bouffée de chaleur prit la personnalité de Kriss qui déglutit lorsque le double du nouveau-venu lui passa devant sans un mot, n'ayant pas même prit la peine d'essuyer les traces de sang ornant son visage.

De l'air.

Il se remit à courir, la voix de Maître Panda pourtant largement amplifiée par deux enceintes ne lui parvenant même plus aux oreilles. La porte d'entrée lui tendait les bras, il l'ouvrit et la referma d'un geste brusque.

Le silence, le vent.

...

Et pourtant il faisait chaud.

Haletant, il porta une paume à son front. Peut-être était-il malade.

Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son costard, il marcha fébrilement le long de la petite cours pour atteindre la rue.

350 kilomètres jusqu'au Beaujolais, jusqu'à l'école, jusqu'à son Prof de Philo.

4 jours de marches, 4 heures de voiture.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas oublié de prendre de la monnaie avant partir. Il arrêta un donc taxi, pria pour que le chauffeur ne soit pas un abonné de Langue De Pub, et partit.

A moitié sonné par la fatigue et la chaleur, il posa son front contre la vitre qui lui donna une étrange impression de fraîcheur auréolé, étouffée par l'écrasant bouillonnement de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par les routes de campagne peu illuminées qui lui envoyait encore de temps à temps un éclair de lumières à travers ses paupières.

A regret, il dû bien jeter paresseusement un œil à sa montre et soupirer. Il devait être debout. À revoir le script du cinquième Hors Sujet qu'il soignait tout particulièrement, ou encore à préparer des cours.

Les cours.

Les gamines de terminale.

Il souffla, secoua la tête.

Il s'était juré de ne pas y penser. Des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Parce que lui n'était pas là, quand son alter ego donnait des cours à ces lycéennes aux yeux noirs et aux lèvres écarlates. Il devait rester dehors et attendre que la dernière soit sortie.

C'était pour rester vivre à l'école. C'était pour garder leur semblant de foyer à tous les deux, mais...

Le Prof de Philo avait beau avoir fait de lui son exception à sa crainte de l'amour, il n'en restait pas moins plein de défauts (et même au niveau corporel : que pouvait-il contre des formes féminines ?).

Alors, oui, le Prof était tout aussi violent que d'ordinaire durant ses cours... Mais certains des élèves l'appréciaient justement pour ça.

Il voulait lui faire confiance, se fier aveuglement à lui comme il le faisait d'ailleurs sur tout autre sujet, mais... Mais il ne se sentait pas digne de tous ses efforts.

Il n'assistait pas aux cours. Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi. Il devait attendre dehors.

Ce qui d'ordinaire l'inquiétait le faisait maintenant bouillir. Si l'une d'elle l'avait touché... Ou même un gamin, d'ailleurs...

Ses pensées étaient confuses. De brefs souvenirs de regards intéressés le firent frissoner.

La voiture s'arrêta, la portière claqua et il fit un peu de route à pied.

Il faisait chaud.

Enfin, après un moment de lutte intérieure, il accéléra en apercevant l'école.

Encore une porte qui claque, les pensées de moins en moins claires au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il se demanda même si il avait vraiment sortie sa clé pour entrer avant que son esprit embrumé, dans un ultime effort, ne lui confirme.

Ce n'était pas de la fatigue. Plutôt... Comme si on lui avait bourré la tête avec du coton. Il avait peut-être trop bu...

D'un geste maladroit, il ouvrit encore une porte, la dernière, silencieusement, et se glissa dans la salle de classe. La lumière lui picota les yeux et il distingua la silhouette de son compagnon, bien réveillé, pianotant sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

Il sourit.

D'un mouvement d'épaules, il fit tomber sa veste noire qu'il laissa au sol sans y prêter la moindre attention. D'ordinaire, il l'aurait accroché, il en prenait toujours soin, mais il faisait si chaud. Trop chaud.

Avec il l'espéra suffisamment de douceur, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Prof qui s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il se retourna, fit un effort pour laisser un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Pour cesser d'être impassible et se dévoiler.

— Tu es là, cadreur.

Le sourire du Présentateur TV s'élargit encore. Se sentant étrangement bien plus téméraire que d'habitude, il se pencha sur les lèvres de son alter-ego et y posa les siennes.

Cela faisait si peu de temps. Ils étaient encore un peu timides concernant leurs marques d'affection. Mais pour la première fois, il se sentait la force d'affronter une appréhension commune. Une appréhension qui sembla passer bien vite par la tête du Prof de Philo lorsque le Présentateur, ayant caressé du bout de la langue la jointure de ses lèvres, s'en éloigna pour laisser ses doigts s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise blanche.

— Cadreur ?

— Hum ?

Il déboutonna le premier et se pencha de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne le repousse.

— Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt pour ça maintenant, c'est un peu précipité.

Il fit la moue, voulu s'approcher encore, une deuxième main l'empêcha d'approcher.

— Je suis sérieux. J'ai besoin de temps.

Sa voix grave ne trahissait en effet aucune forme d'ironie. Sans en avoir la moindre raison, alors que son esprit se réveillant lentement lui conseilla de s'arrêter là, il insista pour s'approcher.

Son dos heurta le mur.

Le mur à l'opposé de la pièce.

Il grimaça un peu, davantage perturbé par la surprise que par le choc lui-même. Tout contre lui, à sa grande surprise, le Prof de Philo ne parut pas furieux.

Plutôt inquiet.

La personnalité philosophe laissa un bref silence passer, le temps que les poings qui maintenait le Présentateur contre le mur se décrispent.

— Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Le Présentateur ouvrit de grands yeux, la respiration rendue haletante par la tension et la vitesse des évènements. Le Prof de Philo l'observa longuement tandis que son regard se perdit dans l'espace, partagé par une infime conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas et une déconnexion quasi-totale avec la réalité.

Il faisait chaud.

Il tenta une manœuvre pour se dégager, mais resta immobilisé entre le mur et son compagnon qui n'ajouta rien.

Après un moment, une main le tira et le fit sortir de la pièce, l'agrippant toujours aussi fermement. Le Prof de Philo sortit, ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe voisine et, sans plus de cérémonie, le poussa à l'intérieur.

Il tomba à genoux dans l'obscurité, grimaçant encore lorsque le 'clic' de l'interrupteur résonna dans sa tête et que la violente lumière de la pièce imprégna sa rétine.

La porte se referma, un tour de clé le fit déglutir. La voix du Prof de Philo lui parvint de derrière le panneau de bois.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont donné... Mais on va attendre que les effets disparaissent. Tu vas rester ici et je reviendrais demain matin.

— Je suis désolé...

Le Présentateur TV avait murmuré ces mots avec tristesse. Son cerveau semblait se remettre en marche, toujours avec lenteur, mais suffisamment pour lui faire réaliser l'espace d'une seconde la scène à laquelle il avait participé.

Un bref silence derrière la porte manqua de le faire pleurer.

— C'est pas ta faute, murmura la voix du Prof. Je sais, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je veux juste éviter un accident. Reste là et essaie de bien dormir.

Il hocha vivement la tête.

Et entendit des pas s'éloigner.

* * *

Le Hippie garda longtemps les yeux écarquillés. Assimilant toute l'histoire, il reprit d'un ton encore absent :

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas enceint aussi, vous n'avez pas fait l'am...

— Non, on l'a pas fait, coupa le Présentateur, gêné.

Silence.

— Le Prof de Philo a tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas...

— Il faut croire qu'il me connaît bien...

— J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, moi aussi.

Le pacifiste de Minute Papillon soupira. Il resta un moment immobile, la gêne de son collègue ne sachant que répondre plus que palpable et l'attristant encore davantage.

Lorsque, tout à coup, un détail lui traversa l'esprit.

— Une minute...

Le récit qui venait tout juste de lui être raconté se rejoua vaguement à travers son imagination un peu grillée par la drogue.

Il réalisa.

— Après avoir bu, tu as fait près de 350 kilomètres pour rejoindre le Prof de Philo, hein man ?

— Il faut croire, personnellement je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, mais je suis arrivé à l'école, alors...

— Man, si tu as fait tout ce chemin, c'est bien pour le voir LUI.

Son camarade fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Oui...

— Donc tu n'as pas sauté sur le premier venu ?

— Évidemment que non !

...

— Je ne l'ai pas violé.

...

Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage.

— Hein ?

Près de lui, le Présentateur TV semblait perdu. Il le prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir, éclata de rire dans le silence de l'après-midi qui enfilait sa tenue de soirée.

Il ne l'avait pas violé. L'enfant avait vraiment été conçu dans le consentement. Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Il n'y était pour rien. Il avait le droit de l'aimer. Les deux, le droit de les aimer tous les deux.

Il ne l'avait pas violé !

Il se leva sans cesser de rire une seule seconde sous l'œil ébahi de son double qui finit pourtant par sourire à son tour.

— Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ! s'exclama après un instant le Hippie.

Oui, restait à assumer ses responsabilités. Ensuite il reviendrait. Il reviendrait et il les aimerait.

Tous les deux.

* * *

"La césarienne"

Rien que le titre du chapitre laissait présager le pire.

Et il n'avait pas tort, malheureusement.

Au début, les photographies de couleurs le figèrent, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement en une sorte de cri silencieux.

Un cri intérieur.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Un aboiement le sortit heureusement du silence. Capsule de Bière, la tête contre ses genoux depuis le début de sa lecture, s'anima pour pointer sa truffe non loin de son nez. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sourit faiblement.

— Tu as faim ?

Second aboiement, il se laissa glisser hors du matelas et alla chercher dans un placard l'os du gigot que Mathieu mettait toujours de côté pour le berger belge. Il lui tendit avec un sourire, heureux de le voir l'accepter et commencer à le mordiller, cherchant les restes de chair.

Un dernier regard à son livre et il le posa sur un siège de façon à pouvoir retrouver rapidement sa page le lendemain. C'est qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Son estomac grogna.

Il n'avait pas mangé. La simple vision du gigot avait manqué de le faire vomir et il n'avait trouvé d'autres solution que de s'isoler, en profitant encore pour se documenter.

La césarienne.

L'anesthésie.

L'accouchement.

La précocité.

Le bébé.

Tant de termes qui tournaient dans sa tête à longueur de journée. Et même de nuit.

Il se rassit mollement sur le lit. Un bref silence passa.

— J'ai envie de fumer, gros.

Sa remarque resta en suspens. Il en avait envie, pour faire passer le stress, pour oublier sa peur, mais...

Il avait jeté tout ce qu'il avait. Tout. Parce que...

"C'est essentiel pour la santé de l'enfant."

Une main contre son ventre, il soupira. Il se tourna vers Capsule qui interrompit son repas pour le regarder en retour.

— Il reviendra, pas vrai gros ? Il n'est pas vraiment parti, c'est impossible...

Non.

Il refusait d'y croire.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles ne pouvait pas si facilement être renié et effacé. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Leur premier baiser, leur première fois... Et tous les autres, et toutes les autres. Il ne pouvait pas renier ça. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait.

Et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il se devait de faire naître cet enfant. Le mélange de leurs deux personnes. L'accomplissement, la réussite, l'apothéose de leur amour.

Leur petit bonhomme aux yeux bruns.

* * *

— Alors... Où est-ce qu'on en était, déjà ?

Le Présentateur TV sourit, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit des mains se faufiler sous sa veste pour la faire glisser lentement le long de son dos. Le vêtement fut déposé à bout de bras sur une table, les doigts dénouèrent pour la seconde fois sa cravate.

— Ce soir ? Tu es sûr ?

Le Prof de Philo sourit. Self-control admirable de la part de ce sadique qui se débarrassa de la bande de tissus avant de l'embrasser en guise de réponse.

Le Présentateur, tout comme dans ce flash-back dont il n'avait raconté que l'essentiel, se mit fébrilement à déboutonner la chemise blanche de son vis-à-vis qui fit de même avec la sienne. Elles disparurent toutes deux, imitées par la ceinture du Prof dont le sifflement résonna un moment dans le silence. Le blond posa ses mains sur les épaules nues face à lui, celles certes timides mais confiants de son compagnon se placèrent dans son dos.

— Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je serais doux.

Le reporter secoua la tête.

— Non, non. C'est très gentil de contenir tes pulsions et tes désirs, mais... Je préfèrerais que ça soit...

Les lèvres du Prof de Philo se jetèrent sur les siennes avec fougue. Coupé net, il fut d'abord tenté de poursuivre sa phrase plus tard mais finit par l'oublier.

Les mains dans son dos descendirent pour se glisser dans les poches arrières de son jean. Il gémit lorsque celui qui s'apprêtait à devenir son amant mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, la torturant un moment avant de passer sa langue sur la surface gonflée qu'il présuma écarlate.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, leurs souffles se croisant.

Ils haletèrent un moment. Le Présentateur ferma les yeux, profitant ainsi un maximum de la voix délicieusement grave et rocailleuse qui fit sauter son cœur dans sa poitrine :

— Sur le bureau ?

— Oui...

— Tu veux que je sois rude ?

— S'il te plaît...

— Tu me le dirais, si je te faisais mal ?

— Bien sûr...

Il rouvrit les yeux. Le Prof de Philo lui sourit encore, bien plus fascinant que l'étrange schéma dessiné derrière lui à la craie sur le tableau noir. Lui qui soulevait quotidiennement 5t sur son épaule le prit dans ses bras et le souleva comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

En profitant pour passer une main dans les cheveux noirs et bouclés de son alter ego, le Présentateur TV se mit à rire un peu.

— On est un beau couple de zèbres, murmura-t-il entre deux rires.

* * *

**Ça se voit que j'envie le Présentateur TV ? Ça se voit ?! XD **

**Le prochain chapitre s'avère être assez complexe à écrire. C'est un moment important de l'histoire que je ne veux surtout pas louper et pour lequel il me manque d'ailleurs encore quelques recherches de dernières minutes ^^'**

**Je ne pourrais pas non plus le teaser sur Twitter (#Exception).**

**Alors je ne sais pas vraiment dans combien de temps il sera prêt et obéira à mes exigences, mais mon rythme plus ou moins régulier s'arrête là. Je le reprendrais bien sûr ensuite :)**

**A bientôt !**

**Edit: Il se trouve qu'encore une fois, j'ai parlé avant d'agir et que le chapitre avance BEAUCOUP plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu (j'en suis la première étonnée, mais j'imagine que le fait de le cogiter depuis le début aide bien O.O... Donc, effectivement, à très bientôt ;))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon. Le voilà.**

**Voilà le chapitre que je redoutais le plus d'écrire. Avec le suivant que j'ai presque finit. Je les ai enchaîné pour rester dans l'ambiance (donc il ne tardera pas à être posté :))**

**Et...**

**C'est la première dans toute ma vie que je pleure en écrivant. C'est... perturbant pour moi :/**

**Bon.**

**Réponse à la review anonyme, et je m'explique \o**

**LittleMerle-Chan :****_Rassurez moi les gens (oui, je présume que des petits curieux passent par-là xD), c'est plutôt du bon fluff ou du mauvais fluff ? Le mauvais étant celui qui rends les personnages tellement guimauves qu'on ne retrouve plus leur personnalité de base :/ (mouais, je suis un peu sensible avec le OOC, alors je me demandais… ^^') Et yep, le Hippie de MP a compris \o/ (oh, t'exagère, je l'ai écrit plein de fois, cette phrase x)). On m'a demandé d'écrire le lemon ellipsé dans le chapitre précédent, je vais le faire x3 Ah ? O.O Tu les trouve mieux dans les fics qu'en vidéos ? O.O *décède* BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (- mon défibrillateur)  
_**_**Ah oui, bah du coup j'ai toujours pas répondu ^^' Je verrais bien mais sinon… tant pis ? ^^'  
**__**Disons que si je n'ai pas pu teaser ce chapitre, c'est parce que c'est un élément clé en un chapitre, c'est le ptit retournement de situation ^^'**_

**Voilà.**

**Ma bêta Kalincka étant occupé ce week end par la TGS et les devoirs de ses impitoyables professeurs, j'ai pris en charge la correction du chapitre (donc, fautes d'orthographe/frappe possibles malgré mes relectures, n'hésitez pas à m'en signaler si vous en voyez traîner)**

**TRIGGER WARNING POUR CE CHAPITRE: Présence d'un peu d'hémoglobine, torture psychologique en approche, twist glauque. Un mouchoir à portée de main serait appréciable (même si je n'ai pas la prétention de vous faire ressentir de quoi pleurer, ça me rassurerais que vous en ayez un ^^')**

**Je précise que je suis mon plan depuis le début et que ce n'est pas purement gratuit :)**

**Ce chapitre, si vous le vivez pas trop mal, vous êtes bien préparé pour la suite ^^**

**Allez... Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

Un silence presque parfait, de temps en temps percé par les cliquetis de verres entrechoqués, les bruits de pas du serveur sur le parquet, de la conversation lente et respectueuse du couple à la table d'à côté.

...

Il avait besoin de ce silence. Autant qu'il lui faisait honte.

Quel égoïste il était, de quitter sa famille déjà bien endommagée par les évènements pour en profiter seul, de ce silence presque parfait.

Il soupira, ferma les yeux, profita un maximum de cette sérénité vitale, de cette presque absence de stress, de ce calme avant la tempête.

Brusquement, il sursauta.

Il jeta aussitôt un œil à son téléphone portable qui venait juste de s'allumer, son vibreur le faisant se déplacer lentement sur la surface de bois, son écran indiquant les mots "_Un nouveau message de: Mathieu Sommet_" accompagné de l'habituel symbole de la petite enveloppe.

Il appuya machinalement sur une touche.

"_C'est vraiment paumé, ce village ! Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé. Je demande à un passant pour le restau et j'arrive._"

Il sourit un peu, pianota sur le clavier de l'appareil, eut juste le temps de se relire avant d'envoyer:

"_Pas de soucis, je t'attends_."

Les coudes sur la table, il ferma de nouveau les yeux. D'abord pour attendre confortablement, bien vite pour se reposer.

Il avait tellement sommeil.

Pas de nouvelles du Prof de Philo ni du Présentateur TV, le Hippie absent depuis un mois, le Vegan à cacher, le Hippie de son Hippie à rassurer régulièrement, la peur de ses doubles, la disparition de la bouteille.

Il avait déjà veillé pour des choses toutes bêtes comme le montage d'un épisode. Mais jamais une série d'événements ne l'avait rongé à ce point.

Il n'était pas matérialiste. Ce qui comptait le plus pour lui était sa famille. Et il en était la base, le pilier.

Il donnait tout, mais la réalité lui rappelait sans cesses que jamais rien de tout ça ne serait suffisant.

...

Un coup sourd contre la table, il se redressa.

\- Tu t'endors, mec ?

Avec un vague sourire encore ensommeillé, Kriss accueillit Mathieu qui s'assit en face de lui, grimaçant un peu lorsque ce dernier posa bruyamment ses clés dans son assiette.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'on avait dit 13h30, mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe cette campagne.

\- T'inquiète.

Il secoua la tête, se servit depuis la vingtième fois de l'eau et en proposa à son collègue youtuber.

\- Merci. Tu sais qu'Antoine m'a appelé ce matin pour des nouvelles ?

\- Ah ? Justement, j'ai eu un coup de fil d'Alexis, hier. On commence à les inquiéter, je crois...

Ah, oui, il oubliait ce poids-là. Celui d'avoir été éloigné de ses amis par les circonstances. Et de devoir l'assumer.

Car pour l'aider, ne lui restait plus que sa famille, celle de Mathieu, et...

Son portable vibra encore.

"_Un nouveau message de: Gunlet_:"

Kriss se réveilla tout à fait, parcourut par un frisson d'appréhension. Il appuya sur la touche et croisa de sa seconde main deux doigts plein d'espoir.

...

"_Pas de signe du Hippie, je refais le tour du village_."

Il soupira, affreusement déçu.

N'ayant pas même la force d'annoncer la nouvelle, il prit le portable et montra le sms à Mathieu qui se tordait le cou pour le lire à l'envers.

Lui aussi soupira.

\- La situation m'échappe complètement, avoua-t-il manifestement à regret, C'est dur d'entendre le Hippie pleurer dans son van chaque fois que je sors la poubelle... Et puis il est distant, mange plein de trucs étranges et est parfois près de vomir alors que j'ai passé trois putain d'heures à faire ce qu'il voulait il y a dix minutes... Plus vite on retrouvera ton Hippie, mieux il ira.

Kriss se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je sais...

Mais cela faisait bien un mois qu'il n'avait pu lui adresser la parole. Il partait tôt le matin, revenait tard le soir. Lui-même était quelques fois resté dans le salon, à espérer le voir passer, mais finissait toujours par s'endormir.

Ses autres personnalités multiples ne pouvaient que fouiller de temps en temps le jardin, ce qu'elles faisaient actuellement d'ailleurs suite à un énième message paniqué. Et Gunlet qui parcourait le Beaujolais en long en large et en travers...

\- Je suis quand même rassuré que le Hippie soit le seul enceint dans toute cette histoire.

Subitement fasciné par sa serviette d'un blanc immaculé, Kriss n'ajouta rien.

Rien.

Parce qu'il ne fallait rien dire au sujet du Vegan. Il avait promis.

Ignorant son moment de gêne, son collègue reprit tout en faisant signe au serveur qui sortait enfin de la cuisine.

\- Mais, par contre, cette bouteille se baladant dans la nature... J'ai vraiment cherché à faire parler tout le monde, à avoir le maximum d'informations possibles, mais le Patron reste injoignable et la piste s'arrête au salon. N'importe qui aurait pu la déplacer.

\- Espérons alors que cette personne ne l'a pas mise de côté pour plus tard, ajouta nerveusement le présentateur de Minute Papillon, sa voix baissant alors que le serveur lui proposa une carte avant de tourner les talons

Silence.

L'un comme l'autre gardèrent le regard baissé, se retrouvant dans leur malheur sans toutefois vouloir en rajouter. Après un moment, Mathieu murmura tout de même du bout des lèvres :

\- Normalement, tout le monde est au courant. Et à nous tous, on devrait la retrouver...

\- Oui...

Kriss soupira.

Ce n'était pas normal, certaines pièces du puzzle manquaient.

Et puis, après un nouveau silence tendu, il jeta un œil suspect à la carafe argentée au centre de la table. Il se pencha pour en inspecter l'eau pourtant claire sous le regard perplexe de son acolyte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question de Mathieu, occupé à examiner le pain avant de se rasseoir, un bras autour de son ventre.

\- Je... Je sais pas, je me sens pas bien...

Il sentait une sorte d'angoisse venir de tout au fond de son estomac et monter progressivement. Face à lui, son frère de maladie prit un air inquiet.

\- Mec, entre le manque de nourriture, les nuits blanches et le stress, c'est pas étonnant que tu te sentes mal.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, les sourcils froncés, Kriss ne répondit pas un mot, concentré sur l'étrange sensation qui montait encore. Peut-être allait-il vomir ?

A cette pensée, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche de toilettes mais se plia brusquement en deux. Il gémit, les mains contre son ventre.

\- Ça va pas ?

Question stupide, mais la première qui sort toujours.

Il voulut rassurer son camarade, lorsque la douleur s'intensifia. Il la sentait de plus en plus intense. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, uniquement guidé par son mal, il s'accroupit sur le sol, poussant un petit cri.

Ça faisait mal...Tellement mal...

\- Kriss ?

Il s'écroula sur le parquet, entendit quelques cris lointains.

Comme un feu dans le creux de son estomac. Un feu le déchirant de l'intérieur. Ses dents bien serrées ne tirent pas longtemps et il poussa un cri de pure douleur. Il entendit le lointain son de son téléphone portable se rallumant, quelqu'un le coupa aussitôt et s'assit prêt de lui.

\- KRISS !

Il voulut répondre, mais grogna encore.

Mal mal mal.

\- KRISS, RESPIRE !

Sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, il inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Et d'ailleurs, en ce bref instant, il n'était pas loin d'y croire. La douleur était trop forte pour être interprété comme superficielle.

Et puis, lentement, très lentement, il la sentit se retirer. Se vider comme l'eau d'une baignoire qui tourbillonne longtemps avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Resta le vide.

Son poids écrasant le maintint au sol.

La sensation d'être incomplet, d'avoir été privé d'une part de lui.

Il renifla, passa deux doigts le long de son nez. Il avait pleuré sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Kriss !

La voix de Mathieu se rapprocha peu à peu. Deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules

\- Une ambulance est en route, s'exclama Mathieu. Certaines personnes ont pensées que tu avais une appendicite.

Ses fonctions cérébrales se remirent en marche.

...

Il était allongé sur le parquet.

Dès qu'il le réalisa totalement, il fit un effort pour se relever, aidé de son collègue tout de même un brin réticent.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, conseilla celui-ci en passant l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, le serveur appelle l'hôpital le plus proche et...

Kriss secoua la tête.

\- Non. C'était pas une appendicite.

Un souvenir le fit frissonner, il se sentit blêmir. Non, c'était pas un appendicite. Si seulement.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité qui lui donnèrent des envies de facepalm, il se jeta hors des bras du présentateur de Salut les Geeks pour actionner la clenche et sortir du restaurant de campagne. Il repéra sa voiture, s'y dirigea le plus rapidement possible.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

La voix de son collègue lui parvint dans son dos, probablement par l'entrebâillement de la porte restée ouverte.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Il faut que je rentre... Tout de suite !

Il fouilla dans sa poche, trouva ses clé et embarqua. L'habituel 'tictac' résonna dans le silence, il y était si accoutumé qu'il n'y prêta que peu d'importance. Il tira son téléphone de sa poche, jeta un œil au numéro qui avait tenté de l'appeler. Le numéro du fixe. Celui de la famille.

Effrayé, son stress montant encore un cran au-dessus, il démarra et fonça à travers le parking pour rejoindre la route.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable, il s'ÉTAIT passé quelque chose. Cette sensation de vivre la douleur d'un autre...

C'était presque deux ans auparavant. Lors de l'overdose d'Hélicoptère.

Il était au supermarché, s'était effondré au milieu du rayon fromage secoué de spasmes. Sans l'intervention du reste de ses personnalités, et surtout sans le professionnalisme autant exceptionnel que bienvenue du Hippie, il était convaincu qu'ils auraient fini par y passer tous les deux.

Au détour d'une soirée, une des premières en commun avec Mathieu, il avait eu l'occasion de raconter cette histoire au Prof de celui-ci. L'alors actuel présentateur de la Science Infuse avait bugué. Longtemps. Avant de lui avouer que les liens entre les créateurs schizophrènes et les matérialisations de leurs différentes personnalités restaient encore un mystère, même pour un génie tel que lui. Il avait alors supposé qu'une brève connexion devait être possible lors d'un point culminant de douleur, mais c'était refusé à l'admettre car "On n'élabore pas des théories scientifiques à partir d'un seul événement."

Mais cette explication avait suffi à Kriss. Il y avait cru dur comme fer et y croyait toujours, sa précédente douleur le lui rappelant de façon particulièrement brutale.

Là encore, il s'était passé quelque chose.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il freina brusquement pour frôler une voiture qui lui coupa la route, se permettant au passage le luxe de klaxonner. Il souffla profondément, puis redémarra aussi vite qu'il le pu, se moquant bien des panneaux de signalisation lui rappelant que la vitesse dans les zones rurales ne devait pas excéder les 50km/h.

Arrivé dans son jardin, il sera le frein à main et se précipita hors du véhicule sans même couper le contact. La porte d'entrée heurta également le mur alors qu'il bondit vers le salon.

Une quinzaine de regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le sien paniqué.

La quasi-totalité ses personnalités s'étaient entassées dans la pièce, se serrant les unes contre les autres en pleurant, comme 1erDegré qui séchait ses larmes dans l'écharpe du Critique qui, lui, semblait mi- agacé par son comportement mi- touché par sa tristesse.

Sur le canapé, MrDada tentait de réconforter un gamin dont le mutisme était alarmant près d'un homme des cavernes serrant son gourdins contre lui et d'un psy qui pour une fois était à des années lumières du lui et du sur-lui.

Seul le Baron était debout, fixant son créateur d'un air absent, vaguement appuyé contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil où s'était avachi l'Irlandais.

La personnalité au chapeau haut-de-forme resta longtemps figée, sans doute inconsciente des regards en coin de toutes les autres qui semblaient la pousser à devenir le messager de la catastrophe. Le Baron se contenta de fixer Kriss. Des mots se dessinèrent sur ses lèvres muettes qui baignaient un moment en silence. Enfin, il inspira, retrouva sa voix, en usa en tremblant.

\- Fausse couche.

...

Une pierre, tombant du haut du puits, et lui était au fond.

\- Non...

Remuant l'eau dans le silence.

\- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai...

Les regards lourds de sens, une nouvelle pierre.

\- Non...

Il se jeta sur l'escalier, hurlant intérieurement sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, le suppliait de s'arrêter pour respirer.

Non...

Au rez-de-chaussée, une larme brûla un coin de l'un des yeux du Baron qui se laissa tomber, surpris d'être réceptionné par le fauteuil sur lequel son camarade se tassait pour lui faire une place.

Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules, le rapprocha de lui. Son corps tremblant se colla à celui de son ami.

\- Je suis là.

Le Baron se figea, renifla, se redressa.

\- Hein ?

Pour toute réponse, son pote le regarda droit dans les yeux et redressa une énième fois son chapeau noir avec un faible sourire réconfortant.

\- Je suis là.

* * *

Marche après marche, dérapage dès le premier étage monté. Le temps d'inspirer et il ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités.

Du sang.

Sur le sol.

Non...

Pas de terribles traînées comme si un technicien de film d'horreur était passé là avec une brouette d'hémoglobine. Non.

Un petit filet rouge.

Qui suffit presque à l'achever alors qu'il n'avait encore rien pu constater.

Il avança lentement, faisant à peine attention à garder les semelles de ses chaussures propres. Les semelles de ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer dans l'entrée comme d'ordinaire, salissant le parquet de terre et d'herbe.

Mais ça, il s'en fichait.

Une porte entrouverte, celle du Vegan. Il attrapa la clenche et la tira d'un air absent.

Le panneau de bois pivota et les gémissements qu'il percevait un instant plus tôt comme un fond sonore imaginaire lui parurent soudain si réels.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il distingua deux silhouettes entremêlées, se confondant en un amas de tremblements et de pleurs.

\- Mon bébé...

La voix gémit dans l'ombre comme un couinement plaintif, un supplice.

Une tête se redressa au milieu des cris étouffés. Un regard se planta dans le siens, semblant l'interroger, l'assaillir de "pourquoi" silencieux mais désespérés qui l'achevèrent les uns après les autres.

Jamais.

Jamais Kriss n'avait vu le Carniste dans un état pareil. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le voir si démuni, si effacé par les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, faisant briller une mince rivière allant se perdre dans ses lèvres qui tremblaient, les yeux si rouges et sombres à la fois.

Et ce n'était rien comparé au cadavre vivant qu'il serrait dans ces bras, au Vegan blanc comme la mort qu'il avait porté, qui tremblait sans avoir la force de trembler, qui murmurait en boucle ce que sa tête et son cœur devaient lui hurler, le déchirant de l'intérieur.

\- Mon bébé... J'ai perdu mon bébé...


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour bonjour ^^ (vous sentez venir l'intro baclée, parce que j'ai encore attendu les dernières secondes pour l'écrire à la va-vite ? ^^' Ben votre intuition est juste ! Car, vous ne le savez peut-être pas encore, mais ceci est l'intro la plus baclée que vous verrez dans toute votre vie… même celle de mon dernier devoir d'histoire est mieux construite, c'est vous dire xD)**

_**Little-Merle Chan:****Hum... Oui, c'est vrai, c'est une forme de cliffhanger je suppose ^^ Mouais, Léo est parti :'(  
**__**Et oui le Vegan déguste (qui aime bien châtie bien et j'ADORE le Vegan, autant sinon plus que le Hippie de MP, pour te dire !), je ne suis pas membre du **CFAFSPP** pour rien (et... oui, le Carniste à appris qu'il aurait pu être papa le jour où c'est devenu impossible (comme l'a dit une magnifique review que je ne nommerais pas (Coucou namour !) (J'AIME LES PARANTHÈSES)) :S) x)  
**__**Ma fic, réaliste ? J'essaie, je fais de mon mieux, merci :3  
**__**Et bien... Je ne voulais pas aller voir avant de finir CN13 et CN14 pour ne pas m'inspirer inconsciemment du travail de quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois que j'ai fini ce chapitre, je suis allée vérifier et... Apparemment, je suis la seule O.O En tout cas, je ne suis pas tombée sur d'autre fausse couche Mpreg.  
**__**Oh, c'est pas si glauque, c'est normal d'avoir cette réaction, mais... Je ne dirais pas la fin. Na ! :P  
**__**Bon, oki, je meurs pas :) Merki :3**_

**Alors… ne perdons pas de temps !**

**Trigger Warning : Comme pour le chapitre précédent : hémoglobine, pleurs et mentions de fausse couche, cette dernière indication allant apparaître encore un bon moment tout au long de la fic. Ptit mouchoir encore pour les plus sensibles, please :S**

**Je remercie encore plus que d'habitude Kalincka qui, non seulement a corrigé avec brio, mais vous sauve en plus de l'OOC pour un certain personnage très apprécié du fandom qui est décidément mon pire cauchemar d'auteur de fanfic O.O'**

**Jaff', tu vas reconnaître certains de tes mots quelque part (je t'avais dis que j'avais trouvé cette vision excellente, je le pensais XD)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14:**

Le Hippie était introuvable depuis près d'un mois.

Qu'espérait leur créateur en leur demandant encore de fouiller le jardin et au grand complet ?

... Enfin, non.

Pas vraiment au grand complet...

Mais ça, les autres semblaient bien s'en ficher. Tout le monde agissait comme si le Vegan n'avait pas la moindre importance. Comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Et lui était... En colère.

En colère contre Kriss qui refusait de lui donner la moindre nouvelle, en colère contre ses doubles qui l'ignoraient comme s'il n'était digne de rien.

Il leur en voulait tous. Parce que lui ne devait pas reprendre contact avec lui. Pour la frontière, pour l'équilibre. Et eux le laissait seul.

Malade depuis trois mois, délaissé, abandonné. Et lui ne pouvait rien y faire.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'enfoncer cette porte ? De serrer cet ermite dans ses bras et de lui avouer dans un murmure larmoyant que son absence le tuait ? Qu'il devenait fou, rongé par le manque et la culpabilité ?

Que le souvenir de ce gémissement qui meurt, de ce corps qui s'effondre contre le sien, de cette respiration haletante, de ces deux yeux bruns, le hanterait toute son existence ?

Il se sentit rougir.

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux branches qui craquaient sous les semelles de ses chaussures, il secoua la tête.

Non.

Le Vegan lui donnait des frissons, certes, mais il ne devait pas s'en approcher. Il s'accrochait désespérément aux agréables souvenirs qu'il lui restait de lui, se remémorant tout de même de temps en temps avec le sourire une petite crise de colère pour une pomme à acheter ou pour un arbre d'Amazonie à sauver.

Cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Le Vegan avait toujours été le centre du monde du Carniste. Comment cela aurait-il pu être différent ? Ils passaient leur existence l'un contre l'autre, à se fixer chacun de leur côté de la frontière. Pas vraiment de bien et de mal entre eux, même si le végétarien lui semblait à de nombreux égards bien plus pur que lui.

Partant pour un dernier tour de jardin inutile mais rassurant, il jeta un œil à ses fenêtres. Fermées et aux rideaux tirés. Il haïssait ces rideaux. Presque autant que la porte.

Les voir chaque fois faire obstacle à sa vue lui semblait être un terrible rejet. Un coup dans le cœur, puisque c'était bien là que ça faisait mal.

Un coup comme il le ressentit justement aussitôt, emplissant ses pensées de nostalgie.

Une bière. Cinq minutes de pause et une bière. Il en avait besoin.

Il avait dit qu'il arrêterait. Mais cette situation le pesait tellement... Juste une canette. Juste une.

Demi-tour jusqu'à la maison, il indiqua maladroitement à ceux qu'il croisait qu'il ne serait pas long à revenir.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine avec un soupir mais, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de jeter un œil au frigo, il se figea.

Un cri.

Immobile, il n'osa plus bouger d'un pouce, la main encore derrière lui crispée sur la clenche.

Il était certain d'avoir entendu un cri.

À l'instant.

Un cri de douleur.

Il attendit.

Et un second transperça l'air.

C'était un cri abominable, qui faisait mal même si on n'en connaissait ni la cause ni l'auteur.

Bien que pour ce dernier cas, une idée bien précise se forma aussitôt dans son esprit. Toute aussi abominable.

A peine l'eu-t-elle traversé qu'il se précipita sur le téléphone qui trainait encore avant de grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Kriss.

Il composa le numéro, fut aussitôt coupé. Sans réfléchir, il balança négligemment l'inutile appareil sans même se soucier de son sort, déjà concentré sur tout autre chose.

Se prenant le pied dans une marche, il manqua de tomber dans le couloir mais réussi à se relever à force de moulinets.

Un nouveau cri, si près, le fit trembler. Plus aucun doute possible.

Il se jeta sur la porte des toilettes, la frappa du plat de la main dans un élan de panique la plus totale.

— Je suis là ! Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer ! Ouvre la porte, je vais t'aider !

Une suite de halètements lui répondit, des pleurs et des gémissements. Ça lui fit si mal.

Il distingua quelques tentatives de réponses, quelques bégaiements interrompus par un nouveau cri.

Le Carniste attendit que le hurlement passe, une main contre son oreille. Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer à son tour.

— Je... Je sais pas ce que tu as... Mais souffle ! Souffle fort ! Respire !

Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Il entendit avec un certain soulagement que le Vegan l'écoutait, semblait lui faire confiance. Une suite d'inspirations et d'expirations se fit entendre. Longtemps. Accompagnés de gémissements. Et puis, un bruit, un nouveau cri de douleur.

Et le silence.

Paniqué, le Carniste s'apprêtait à se manifester lorsqu'il entendit le verrou pivoter et la porte des toilettes s'entrouvrirent.

Son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine, gonflé par l'adrénaline et tout un tas de sentiments mêlés tels que la peur, l'incompréhension... Cette sensation de ne rien maîtriser.

Du bout des doigts, il poussa la porte.

Les gémissements lui sautèrent au cœur, l'assaillir, lui firent si mal, mais il fit un pas pour poser une main sur l'épaule tremblante de son alter ego. Ce qu'il supposa être son alter-ego.

Car lorsque celui-ci, sans même un sursaut, se redressa pour le regarder, il eut l'impression d'être percuté de plein fouet.

Mort. Son regard était mort. Il avait perdu l'étincelle dans ses yeux.

Un teint si pâle, des cernes énormes et... Il était maigre, encore plus qu'avant.

...

Il ne comprit pas, resta immobile.

...

Plutôt mourir que de l'abandonner.

...

À mort la frontière.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui, remonta rapidement son pantalon et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le hisser.

Tout léger.

Le Vegan se laissa faire, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, le regard toujours aussi vide.

Il voulut le sortir de la pièce exiguë.

Et ses yeux se posèrent sur la cuvette.

...

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta figé face à...

Ce qu'il sut, c'est que dès que son état de torpeur fut passé, il se rua pour tirer la chasse.

Le Vegan se réveilla, poussa un cri strident.

Il le laissa hurler, encore sonné mais se sachant désormais le seul capable d'agir.

Le faire sortir d'ici. Tout de suite.

Il retint ses propres larmes, traîna presque son alter ego qui s'était mis à pleurer silencieusement. Un peu de sang tacha le parquet. Il emporta le végétarien vers sa chambre, plaquant violemment son poing contre l'interrupteur au passage.

Bordel.

Il assit comme il put le corps du Vegan sur le lit. Le corps qui refusait de bouger, qui refusait de vivre.

Il le secoua par les épaules, appela son nom. D'abords en hurlant fermement, en exigeant une réponse, puis en baissant sa voix jusqu'à la changer en un supplice.

— Parle-moi... S'il te plaît... Parle-moi...

Le regard du mort se tourna vers lui. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Durant ce qui lui sembla être des heures.

Et puis, le Vegan craqua.

Son visage se décomposa dans une explosion de larmes et, sans prévenir, il jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

Le Carniste se figea avant d'oser déposer avec maladresse une main contre le dos de cet homme qui pleurait contre son épaule, qui s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan.

\- Mon bébé...

La voix qui couina contre son oreille lui parut méconnaissable. Il voulut ravaler ses larmes, paraître courageux, mais au fur et à mesure que la force échappa à son alter, lui-même perdit toute faculté de défense.

Alors une première larme coula sur sa joue, il l'ignora.

Pleurer serait si égoïste, surtout maintenant qu'il avait compris.

Trois mois enfermé, gardant le contact avec Kriss, qui lui peinait à s'occuper de cette histoire de bouteille et d'hommes enceints datant de la fête. La fête au cours de laquelle ils avaient...

Quel idiot, il avait été si aveugle. Il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Fort. Pour à la fois se punir d'avoir été si stupide et étouffer les pleurs lui rappelant chaque fois un peu plus sa monumentale erreur.

Il déplaça sa main dans le dos du Vegan, le frottant un peu pour lui rappeler sa présence. Et que, maintenant, il serait toujours là.

La silhouette dans ses bras se blottit contre lui, sans doute à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Une branche des lunettes de son vis-à-vis se planta dans son épaule, il l'ignora également.

Le Carniste souffla, s'interdit formellement de verser la moindre larme.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il aurait voulu pour la première fois lui prouver sa pleine affection. Une première fois dont il de souvenait, puisque...

Il se figea.

Ses émotions se diluant lentement au profit de son analyse de la situation, il réalisa.

...

Son bébé.

Leur bébé.

Était mort.

...

— Léo...

Il se figea, ouvrit la bouche, terrassé.

Bordel.

Le petit avait déjà un nom. Il avait déjà une identité, peut-être même un visage, pour le Vegan.

Et il était mort.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le mangeur de viande comprit.

Léo.

Le lion.

Le carnivore.

Le fils du Carniste.

... Dans la cuvette des toilettes...

* * *

— ... Non...

Kriss hocha lourdement la tête.

À l'autre bout du fil, son collègue laissa planer un long silence.

— Kriss... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit pour le Vegan ? Il aurait pu voir le Prof, il aurait pu...

— Je sais, le coupa Kriss.

Il appréciait Mathieu, c'était un bon pote... Mais s'il commençait à en rajouter à sa culpabilité déjà immense, il raccrocherait.

Il avait déjà bien entaillé son moral en lui racontant toute l'histoire de son double végétarien.

Et ça, Mathieu sembla le comprendre.

— Faut pas que tu restes seul avec tous ces problèmes. Tu pourrais venir t'installer temporairement sur Paris, je peux t'héberger.

— Impossible. D'abord parce que le Hippie est tous les jours en cavale de quatre à une heure du matin, et ensuite parce que mes personnalités sont de vrais gosses.

Retrouver le Hippie, le tirer par le bout du joint jusqu'à chez Mathieu.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire.

Un silence se fit entendre dans l'appareil.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Kriss. Les fausses couches sont fréquentes, même chez les femmes.

— Va raconter ça au Vegan qui est persuadé de l'avoir tué.

— ...

— Il a refusé de manger de la viande alors que l'organisme du béb... De l'embryon en avait besoin. C'est tout con, mais il est certain d'être responsable.

Alors qu'un nouveau silence de la part du second schizophrène en disait long sur sa peine, Kriss soupira.

— Et le Carniste, comment est-ce qu'il l'a pris ?

— Il soutient le Vegan. Au sens figuré comme propre, puisqu'il ne tient plus debout.

Kriss éradiqua impitoyablement d'un geste de la main une larme qui s'était échappée de l'un de ses yeux. Et ça ne faisait que trois jours. Trois jours que le Vegan passait des heures assis sur le canapé, tantôt à fixer l'horizon sans un mot, tantôt à se ruer dans les bras du Carniste, se traitant d'assassin et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras du carnivore qui le remontait dans sa propre chambre. Puisque celle du végétarien rappelait des souvenirs bien trop pénibles à celui-ci.

Le Carniste avait d'ailleurs impressionné Kriss par sa patience et sa maturité.

Le mangeur de viande n'en voulait même pas au reste de ses doubles de lui avoir caché la vérité et, lorsqu'il avait appris que le Syndicaliste était le seul encore ignorant dans cette affaire, il avait pris les choses en main.

Dans un autre contexte, la façon dont il l'avait mis au courant aurait pu être comique : le soir, alors que son alter-ego dormait, une canette de bière à la main. Tranquillement, ayant demandé lui-même la présence de leur créateur. Le gréviste aurait sans doute raillé "la fiotte", si son ami ne s'était pas totalement impliqué, lui ayant demandé d'être respectueux avec le Vegan qui devait faire son deuil.

Pendant que lui faisait le sien en silence.

Car, malgré le fait que l'enfant soit déjà mort avant qu'il n'ait pu le connaître, la simple idée qu'il soit le petit bout de lui qu'ait protégé le Vegan pendant tout ce temps l'avait fait l'aimer fort. Très fort.

Kriss le voyait bien, que le Carniste tentait tant bien que mal de tenir le coup pour deux.

Et lui était fatigué d'avoir tenu le coup pour tout le monde si longtemps.

Son pathétique égoïsme lui criait plus que jamais de se tapir dans un coin et de pleurer.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas pleurer avec Mathieu à l'autre bout du fil. Il voulait rassurer tout le monde.

Il raccrocha.

* * *

Mathieu soupira, les 'bip' réguliers du téléphones encore tout contre son oreille.

— Gros ?

Le schizophrène posa l'appareil sur la table basse et se tourna vers son double pacifiste recroquevillé sur le canapé.

— Je...

— Non. On va tout faire pour qu'il n'arrive rien à... Au fait, tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

Le Hippie ouvrit lentement la bouche, l'air totalement surpris par l'éventualité même qu'il puisse nommer l'enfant.

— Gros, le Prof a dit qu'on pouvait pas savoir tout de suite.

— Ça ne t'empêche pas d'y réfléchir un peu, de faire une liste. Tu veux que je t'achète un livre de prénoms ?

Le drogué qui ne l'était plus tant secoua la tête.

— Non non, gros. J'ai... Déjà pas mal de lectures...

Soudain, avant que Mathieu n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans même qu'on y ait frappé, allant cogner contre le mur sans retenue.

Une série de pas retentit dans l'entrée, le schizophrène se leva sous le regard perdu du Hippie.

...

Un prénom pour le petit bonhomme aux yeux bruns ?

— C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU RENTRES ?!

— Holà, doucement gamin.

— ÇA FAIT TROIS MOIS QUE JE T'APPELLE !

— Et tu vas pouvoir encore attendre, je repars.

— TU... REPARS ?! ET TU REPARS OÙ ?!

— Fistinière. Tester mes achats. À moins que tu ne préférerais que je fasse ça ici avec le premier venu.

La voix du youtuber s'éteignit, le Hippie l'écoutait sans vraiment l'écouter, toujours perdu dans ses pensées qui lui semblèrent si alarmantes.

Choisir le prénom.

Ça approchait.

L'accouchement. Il y allait étape par étape.

Et il n'était toujours pas là.

Le Patron apparut dans le salon, se figeant brièvement au passage devant le ventre rond du Hippie avant… De hausser les épaules et de lui passer devant, quittant le salon pour atteindre le placard où était rangé certaines… Parties de son matériel.

— Ça a pas l'air de te choquer plus que ça, fit remarquer Mathieu en se rasseyant sur le canapé près de sa personnalité pacifiste.

— Tu sais à qui tu parles, gamin ? Tu parles au boss de trente-sept bordels, vingt-deux boîtes d'échangistes et douze boîtes de nuit à travers le monde. J'ai tout vu.

— Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies déjà vu ça quelque part, mais bon. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça m'épargne du stress supplémentaire.

Quelques bruits se firent entendre et le criminel réapparut, sa mallette à la main, que le Hippie n'ouvrirait pour rien au monde.

— Rien à branler de vos histoires. L'écolo au chapeau à la con n'a qu'à le garder, hors de question d'être dérangé au pieu.

A l'évocation de son hippie, le camé de Salut les Geeks se replia sur lui-même, laissant à Mathieu le soin de jeter un regard noir à celui qui en était tout vêtu. Le Patron le regarda un moment avant de faire demi-tour, la main rapidement sur la clenche.

— NON, ATTENDS ! hurla brusquement Mathieu en se jetant du canapé. Avant que tu ne repartes, j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ta version de la dernière soirée avec tout le monde...

Visiblement intéressé, le Patron se retourna, affichant son plus inquiétant sourire.

— Je peux te faire l'intégrale, gamin, et même une reconstitution !

— Sois sérieux, s'il te plaît, c'est important...

* * *

_L'heure qui le faisait tanguer, la lumière qui l'aveuglait, la musique qui l'obligeait à crier. Quoi qu'il n'y avait pas que l'heure qui l'empêchait de marcher droit…_

_Et ce n'était pas fini. Il ne faisait qu'une pause, le temps de boire un coup, pourquoi pas de trouver une victime suffisamment éméchée pour se joindre à eux._

_Avec un sourire carnassier dont il avait le secret, il traversa la foule qui s'écarta comme elle put sur son passage. Privilège de Patron._

_Sa route ne fut coupée que par le pelleteur fan de cinéma que l'enfant de Juron, aidé du Grand Sage torché ricanant comme toujours devant les snapchats de ses jeunes disciples, poussaient dans la cave en beuglant qu'il leur fallait se débarrasser des sept nains de Minecraft pour sauver le monde._

_Il parvint jusqu'au bar, cherchant quelque chose de rafraîchissant qui ne le fera pas perdre autant la tête._

_Parce qu'une soirée ça se profite._

_Son regard se posa alors sur une bouteille, posée sur la table. Certains aurait d'abord remarqué la croix bleue qui ornait son étiquette, lui remarqua en premier lieu sa... Forme phallique._

_Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, ce qu'il leur fallait à l'étage depuis des heures. Le créateur du criminel comme celui du Démon ne les ayant pas laissés avec suffisamment de matériel qui auraient rendus les choses plus... Exotiques, il saisit ce qu'il considérait déjà comme une verge de verre et se hâta de faire demi-tour._

_Les gamins ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils ne pouvaient rien leur interdire. Parce qu'en matière de sexe, lorsque l'on est proche, on est prêt à n'importe quoi. Et à moins de donner ses coups de butoir ou de les recevoir au milieu d'un désert, on trouvait toujours quelque chose._

_Quoi que... Tout ce sable..._

_Le criminel monta à l'étage, son butin à la main, les gémissements dans sa chambre le faisant sourire au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Apparemment, Croc'homo prenait cher._

_Au milieu du couloir, la porte de la dite chambre s'entrouvrit et la forme du chien en peluche dont il avait bourré le trou un instant plus tôt apparu._

_— Eh, Patron, y'a le Démon qui fait un de ces trucs, faut pas que tu loupes ça !_

_Le criminel leva un sourcil. Ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose qu'il ne comptait pas déjà parmi son répertoire de pratiques exotiques, mais..._

_Avec un sourire suggestif, il déposa la bouteille au milieu du couloir et se précipita sur la porte qu'il referma derrière lui._

* * *

Les yeux de Mathieu se tournèrent inexorablement vers le plafond.

La bouteille ? Là-haut ? Impossible, depuis le temps qu'il passait par ce couloir.

— Et alors ? questionna-t-il tout en sentant l'angoisse le prendre au cœur.

— Et alors c'est un peu comme l'anulingus, sauf qu'avec les aiguilles...

Mathieu poussa une exclamation pleine d'agacement et d'un brin de dégoût alors que son esprit lui envoya une image à en faire grimacer Jimmy le Sicilien.

Sans chercher à en savoir davantage de l'histoire du criminel qui reprenait (contraignant le Hippie à se boucher une oreille d'une main et à plaquer l'autre contre son ventre comme pour faire de même à son enfant), le schizophrène grimpa l'escalier et se posta devant la chambre du Patron, passant devant celles du Geek qui entendit s'exciter devant Mario Galaxie en compagnie d'un Démon bien moins démonstratif.

Comme il l'avait prévu, aucune trace de la bouteille. Pas le moindre indice.

Bon sang, combien de temps devrait-il encore lui courir après ?

* * *

**C'est avec fierté que je vous annonce que vous avez maintenant tous les éléments pour retrouver vous-même la bouteille… ou du moins pour savoir ce qu'elle est devenue ^^**

**A bientôt ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dites les gens... il est fort probable que les personnages de SLG soient à présent chez moi OOC. Dans cette fic comme dans toutes les suivantes et les passées. Parce que les persos évoluent dans l'émission et que ce style d'humour "cynique" (ceci n'étant pas un reproche) ne me correspond pas vraiment ^^' Voilà, je tenait juste à dire quelque part que j'assume l'OOC de Mathieu et de ses personnalités à partir de maintenant.**_

_**Breeeef, après ces lignes que je tenais à caser quelque part et que j'ai maladroitement collées là parce que (encore et toujours) je ne savais pas par où commencer, causons chapitre \o**_

_**Alors... Jafaden, le ptit jus d'orange du fandom, a trouvé la bouteille (Enfin,****elle a trouvé le fameux passage qui permet de savoir ce qu'elle est devenue, (chapitre 2, pour les curieux x) (J'AIME LES PARANTHESES)))... bref bravo :) **_

_**Pas de trigger warning particulier pour le chapitre \o Eh oui, nous quittons le monde merveilleux du glauque x)**_

_**Merci beaucoup à Kali pour la correction, elle fait un boulot formidable *coeur***_

_**Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent mais ça ne saura tarder, je m'y mets dès que ce chapitre sera posté ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15:**

— Regarde, maman, je fais l'avion !

Le petit garçon sourit, se mettant à courir bras tendus parmi les galets qui roulèrent sur son passage.

Le Hippie le regarda faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il poussa la barrière du parc. Son banc l'attendait, comme tous les matins depuis bientôt un mois. Il s'y laissa tomber, jetant un regard timide au paysage qu'il connaissait par cœur avant de prêter davantage d'attention à la raison de sa venue, comme tous les matins depuis bientôt un mois.

En ce frais matin d'automne, il y en avait quatre, gesticulants parmi le monde miniature qui s'offrait à eux, sous la surveillance d'adultes tous groupés face à lui. Certains fixaient leurs bambins l'œil brillant de fierté, les autres le montrant un peu moins, plutôt attentif à leur sécurité, comme s'ils étaient prêts à bondir la seconde suivante armés d'une trousse de secours plein de pansements, de mercurochrome, et de gentils reproches plein d'amour et d'inquiétude.

Le Hippie les regarda couver des yeux leur bébé, leur descendance, leur fierté, leurs trésors.

Comme tous les matins depuis bientôt un mois, il s'imagina lui et son alter-ego parmi eux, tenant chacun la main d'un enfant à la silhouette floue.

Leur enfant.

Une fois passé le poids de la culpabilité, il avait pleinement réalisé.

Lui, Hippie, drogué, irresponsable, défoncé les trois quart du temps, pas même capable de conserver son couple au moindre obstacle... Papa ?

Tous ces mots n'allaient pas ensemble. Ne pourraient aller ensemble.

Il en avait longtemps débattu avec lui-même, et en était rapidement arrivé à une conclusion. Cet enfant était un miracle. Un miracle qui le faisait culpabiliser du moindre de ses vices.

Comment pourrait-il encore se bousiller la santé, son enfant dans les bras ?

Et d'ailleurs, irresponsable qu'il était, pourrait-il lui garantir la sienne ?

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de suivre égoïstement ses propres envies. L'important était les siennes. Celles de l'enfant miracle. L'enfant que portait son hippie depuis plus de quatre mois dans son propre corps. C'était magnifique.

Et il n'en était pas digne.

— J'ai peur, man, murmura-t-il dans ses mains gelées.

Un silence lui répondit. Comme tous les matins depuis bientôt un mois. Il soupira longuement. Ferma les yeux un bref instant, lorsqu'une légère collision contre sa chaussure le sortit de ses pensées moroses. Le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une forme sphérique aux couleurs psychédéliques rouler à ses pieds.

— Ma balle !

Une petite silhouette fila à travers la brume, puis s'arrêta lentement devant la sienne si grande. Le petit garçon, qui devait bien avoir cinq ans le regarda un moment sans rien dire. Cinq ans et déjà un petit homme. Tout ça devait aller si vite.

— Je peux récupérer ma balle ?

Le petit avait un sourire innocent qui fit immédiatement apparaître le sien. Il se pencha, sa main fouilla sous le banc à l'aveuglette, agrippant enfin l'objet après quelques tentatives.

Il tendit le petit ballon à l'enfant dont les yeux se mirent à briller de reconnaissance.

A quelques mètres de là, il repéra ce qui devait être la mère de l'enfant, lui souriant elle aussi avant de réceptionner le petit dans ses bras, qui avait de nouveau filé dans le sens inverse.

En les voyants discuter un moment puis quitter le parc, le Hippie sourit.

Ça avait l'air tellement... Peace &amp; Love.

Ça lui donnait envie... De rentrer. De vivre des moments comme ceux-là avec l'enfant. L'enfant. La preuve, la marque de leur amour. Leur amour si fort qu'aussi étrange soit-il, il allait être papa.

Papa.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Non, il ne réalisait toujours pas. Mais il acceptait lentement l'idée que ça ne serait au fond pas si impossible.

Il se leva brusquement, traversa le parc de quelques enjambées. Pour la première fois depuis bientôt un mois, il le quitta tôt pour emprunter la route menant à chez Kriss.

Tous ces matins assis dans l'ombre, à observer de loin les enfants, à intérieurement commencer à en vouloir un. Et sa joie lorsqu'il imaginait son alter-ego heureux près de lui. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Il marcha un moment, galopant à demi, pressé par tout ce temps déjà passé et surtout par les images défilant déjà dans sa tête. Oui, ils allaient être heureux. Il allait l'aimer, le protéger. Tous les deux.

Plein de bonnes intentions, il termina sa longue marche pour ouvrir la porte de la maison familiale. Monter sur Paris à pieds, faire quelques bagages et prendre la route. Tout de suite. Il établit rapidement une liste mentale de ce dont il aurait besoin, juste l'essentiel, tandis qu'il passa la porte. Une seconde passa à peine... Et des bras se jetèrent sur lui, l'enlacèrent pour ne plus le lâcher.

— KRISS ! IL EST LÀ ! IL EST REVENU !

Le Hippie écarquilla les yeux.

1erDegré le serra si fort qu'il crut un moment étouffer. Des pas dans l'escalier retentirent aussitôt. L'image de leur créateur apparut par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue.

Très vite, le pacifiste remarqua les cernes mauves, le sourire rayonnant bien que fatigué. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, Kriss s'approcha et, alors que 1erDegré s'écartait, le serra à son tour.

Surpris, il resta un moment immobile. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. Surtout lorsque l'ensemble de ses "frères" déboulèrent à leur tour dans l'entrée, lui souriant tous derrière Kriss qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement près de son oreille.

— Je t'emmène chez Mathieu, on part tout de suite.

Le Hippie sourit.

Le schizophrène du Beaujolais s'écarta à son tour pour grimper l'escalier, élevant la voix au fur et à mesure de sa montée:

— Baron ! Tu es responsable de la maison !

Ledit mythomane, au rez-de-chaussée, ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri de stupeur.

— MOI ?!

— Oui, toi ! Je vais rester là-bas un moment, le Vegan va venir avec nous !

Un mouvement attira l'attention du Hippie au milieu de l'immobilité de ses doubles. Le végétarien venait de lever la tête, cessant de fixer le parquet d'un air absent pour regarder devant lui. Regarder sans vraiment regarder. A ses côtés, le Carniste voulu passer ses bras sous les siens mais se fit vivement rejeter avec douceur lorsque le mangeur de légume le repoussa, étouffant un sanglot sous les airs désolés de l'assemblée, même celui du Syndicaliste qui, exceptionnellement, semblait se sentir coupable de sa véhémence passée.

Le Hippie se sentit un brin seul au milieu de cette réaction qu'il ne comprit pas. Il voulut poser une question, mais les yeux du Carniste brillant déjà de larmes l'en empêchèrent.

Kriss réapparut, trainant derrière lui un sac et le djembé du Hippie qui, bien imposant, parut jouer de lui-même à chaque malencontreux rebond sur une marche.

— C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Avec un clin d'œil, le présentateur de Minute Papillon tendit tant bien que mal l'instrument à son propriétaire qui, avec un grand sourire, le calla en bandoulière contre son propre sac, serrant la lanière de cuir pour ne pas crouler sous son poids.

Kriss posa une main sur l'épaule du Vegan qui sursauta pour le fixer à son tour. Tous deux restèrent un moment en silence, puis le Vegan hocha faiblement la tête pour suivre le Hippie qui traversait déjà le jardin à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la voiture.

— Je veux venir ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

— Carniste, je ne sais pas si...

— C'est moi qui aurait dû être le père, je... J'aurais dû être... Laisse-moi venir. Je me ferais tout petit dans un coin. Je veux juste qu'il aille mieux.

Serrant la poignée de la portière, le Hippie se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Kriss se mordre la lèvre et hocher doucement la tête. Comprenant vaguement toute l'histoire qui s'était déroulée dans son dos, il jeta un œil au ciel, murmura comme une prière :

— Je suis de retour pour toi, man. J'arrive.

* * *

La texture dans la bouche, le mélange si particulier du jus de viande et de la crème fouettée. D'ordinaire, ça aurait dû lui filer un mauvais karma, il aurait ris de lui-même en disant à ses amis raton-laveurs qu'il en avait comme toujours trop pris.

Mais pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il était clean. Pas alors qu'il appréciait vraiment ce steak saignant recouvert de chantilly réclamé par le petit bonhomme aux yeux bruns.

A l'autre bout de la table, il le sentait, Maître Panda, le Geek et la Fille l'épiaient derrière leurs tartines, une lueur de dégoût un peu coupable dans les yeux.

— Ah ! s'exclama soudainement une voix depuis le salon, "On veut le Hippie et le Patron", "Mathieu, est-ce que tu as perdu tes costumes ?", "Est-ce que le Patron a tué le Hippie et violé son cadavre ?", "A quand une vidéo avec Antoine Daniel ?"…

La voix du schizophrène se tut, le bruit des touches de clavier s'enfonçant les unes après les autres retentit.

— "Toujours pas... Remis de ma... Fièvre, mon... Toinou... Prends bien soin... De moi... AntoineDaniel"

La touche Entrée claqua.

— Voooiiiiiiilà, les fangirls vont aller faire quelques fanfics et fanarts, ça les occupera ! Et pour les autres tant pis, il n'auront qu'à dire qu'Antoine déteint sur moi !

La chaise de bureau frotta le sol et Mathieu apparut bientôt dans la salle à manger, un air de détermination presque effrayante assombrissant ses traits.

— Bon, que les choses soient claires : personne ne touche à quoi que ce soit de liquide tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé cette bouteille !

— Il est où celui qui aurait fait une blague sur l'ondinisme ? gémit timidement le Geek.

— Encore barré, grogna son créateur qui commençait à faire les cent pas

— Et le Prof ? questionna la Fille en remuant son chocolat chaud du bout de la cuillère.

— Toujours dans son labo. C'était dur, mais je devais lui parler du Vegan.

Un bref silence plana dans la salle à manger des Sommet

— Il s'en remettra, murmura le chanteur de la bande d'un ton pourtant incertain.

— Oui, ben... Pour le moment, c'est pas gagné...

Nouveau silence.

Agacé par ce sentiment d'impuissance qui les pris tous, Mathieu repris sa ronde, songeur.

— Si seulement j'avais encore un indice, un témoignage de plus...

A ces mots, le Geek leva les yeux de sa tasse. Lentement il ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'un cri le stoppa. Un petit cri de surprise à l'autre bout de la table.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Hippie qui fixait le vide avant de les regarder chacun à leur tour, après un moment de silence, et de hausser les épaules.

— Non, rien. Je mangerais juste bien des bonbons à la mangue, gros.

Il se leva avec un petit rire, appuya contre la table pour se mettre debout, et remercia d'un sourire sincère Maître Panda qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le guider dehors, jusqu'à son van.

En le voyant traîner le pacifiste, Mathieu poussa un long soupir, également abandonné par la Fille qui alla déposer sa vaisselle dans le lavabo avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Girl power oblige, jamais elle n'accepterait de faire la vaisselle.

Le youtuber se retrouva donc seul, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce qu'une main agrippant son bras ne le surprenne légèrement.

— Mathieu ?

— Hum ?

— Je ... J'ai cassé la bouteille...

...

Une bombe.

Une véritable bombe explosant dans la tête du schizophrène, emportant toutes ses questions et réflexions sur leur passage.

— Tu...

Il resta silencieux, si silencieux que lorsque que le Geek déglutit dans son dos, ce son trahissant frayeur et culpabilité sembla faire écho, se propageant partout autour d'eux.

...

Mathieu resta un moment immobile. Il se retourna lentement, fixa l'air terrorisé du Geek qui semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

— Tu... as quoi ?

— Cassé... La bouteille... Le lendemain de la fête, je suis désolé...

...

La bouteille.

— Je, je marchais dans le couloir, je n'ai pas fait attention où je mettais les pieds...

Cassée.

— Je ne voulais pas ! Je crois que l'alcool me faisait encore un peu tourner la tête. Et puis je me suis couché tard, et...

Le lendemain de la fête.

Il se revit dans un éclair discuter avec le Prof tandis que derrière eux le Hippie se ruait dans les toilettes.

— Et j'ai pas fait attention...

Le bruit de verre à l'étage, il s'était aussitôt mis à hurler, les bredouillements du Geeks lui avaient répondu.

— Je suis désolé, Mathieu...

La bouteille... Brisée.

La menace... Brisée.

La peur de l'avenir... Brisée.

Il se retourna, sa personnalité enfantine fit une grimace d'appréhension.

* * *

— Par-là !

Tous deux avancèrent côte à côte, le doigt du schizophrène leur indiquant le chemin à suivre. La terre, dans la cour. Celle qui longeait les bâtisses et d'où des hortensias si énormes qu'ils semblaient s'être opposés aux chats dans la conquête du monde poussaient.

Le scientifique retint son souffle lorsque son créateur s'agenouilla et que la petite pelle ordinairement destinée au jardinage s'anima. Le sol brun se creusa, le bras de Mathieu s'agita frénétiquement avec impatience. Près de lui, le Prof fixa le sol en croisant les doigts. Il voulait la voir, la cause de tous leurs problèmes, le symbole de sa propre responsabilité éclaté.

Et puis, après un moment, un reflet verdâtre apparut parmi les grains. Une double exclamation de surprise retentit. La main de Mathieu se précipita vers le reflet, le tira de terre. Un morceau de verre. Grand comme sa paume. Un bout d'étiquette. Barré d'un grand trait bleu.

"Je... je suis désolé, j'ai retrouvé la pelle et je m'en suis servie pour creuser un trou dans la cour. J'y ai mis tous les morceaux. Et comme j'avais peur qu'on sache que j'avais cassé quelque chose, j'ai caché la Pupuce."

Le Prof se souvint des paroles du Geek, que Mathieu avait traîne jusqu'à son laboratoire avec un sourire béat. Lui aussi se mit à sourire. Un peu.

Certes, leurs problèmes restaient les mêmes, mais cette angoisse que les choses ne recommencent s'échappait si brusquement qu'elle en devenait un soulagement on ne pouvait plus bienvenue.

Maintenant que le danger était écarté, il leur fallait se concentrer sur le présent.

* * *

La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il posa une main sur son ventre.

— Bouge, gros.

...

— Je sais que tu bouges. Tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, c'était pas une hallu'.

Le Hippie inspira profondément avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas de la camionnette.

Il avait bougé.

Le petit bonhomme aux yeux bruns.

Il en était si sûr.

Sa main caressa sa peau. Est-ce qu'il le sentait, à l'intérieur ?

— Tu es là, gros ?

...

Il sourit.

Têtu ? Déjà ?

Silence.

— J'ai peur, gros.

...

— J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. J'ai peur d'affronter ça tout seul...

Il fit une pause, déglutit, puis reprit:

— L'accouchement. Mais... J'ai aussi peur de ce que je peux t'offrir.

Sa main frotta son T-shirt. Il attendit, espérant inconsciemment une réponse. Rien. Il enchaîna:

— Parce que... Le monde dehors n'est pas comme il le faudrait pour toi. Il est dirigé par des capitalistes sans scrupules qui ne veulent que le profit. Qui ne veulent qu'exploiter les hommes. Je ne veux pas que tu grandisses dans un monde comme ça. Je me demande parfois si tu seras vraiment... Heureux.

Ses yeux le piquèrent. Parler ainsi librement de toutes ses craintes lui rappelait comme il avait peur. Et comme il se sentait seul.

Il jeta un regard à son ventre, il reprit en étouffant un sanglot.

— J'ai même pas le courage de chercher ton nom. Je veux pas le faire seul. Je veux pas accepter l'idée qu'il ne reviendra pas. J'ai peur.

Silence.

Il souffla longtemps, puis se laissa prudemment tomber sur la couchette. Sa main fatiguée chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, et le trouva. Ses cinq doigts restant brossèrent encore son T-shirt.

— Bonne nuit

...

— Je t'aime, gros.

La lumière s'éteignit.

Le petit bonhomme aux yeux bruns bougea encore.


	16. Chapter 16

**...**

**J'ai pas la foi de faire une intro aujourd'hui.**

**Pas parce que j'ai la flemme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Juste que... pas besoin d'en rajouter, ce chapitre résume assez bien mon état actuel (Cette phrase ne veut rien dire x)). Vous l'avez peut-être deviné, c'est le chapitre de toutes les retrouvailles (c'est tellement étrange que je le poste pile maintenant... enfin, je vais pas raconter ma vie non plus, hein, sinon cette fic n'en serait pas une et s'appellerait "Autobiographie" xD). **

**J'ai oublié (ET C'EST IMPARDONNABLE, VOUS AVEZ L'AUTORISATION DE ME FRAPPER) de parler ici d'un OS de ThePandAmarilla "A toi mon fils" basé sur cette fic o/o. Voilà. Une fic sur ma fic. Tout va bien. *.* Pour ceux qui veulent du fluff, elle est toute mignonne :)**

**...**

**Non, je ne dirais rien de plus. x)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

** Chapitre 16: **

Crissement de pneu, bruit de frein à main, quelques soupirs.

Une porte qui claque et une silhouette qui se jette hors de la voiture, courant sur les pavés humides comme si sa vie en dépendait, attirée par le combi toutes lumières éteintes garé dans la petite cour.

Kriss regarda sa personnalité faire le tour du véhicule, l'entendit vaguement crier, son hurlement étouffé par la vitre, puis se précipiter à l'intérieur et refermer la portière derrière lui.

Il attendit un moment, puis, constatant que tout se figea de nouveau en un silence absolu, jeta un œil à sa montre.

23h47.

— Vous restez là, une minute, je vais les réveiller.

Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et un hochement de tête du Carniste lui répondit.

Il ouvrit donc la portière au milieu du silence et la referma brusquement.

Silence.

Assis sur la banquette arrière, le Carniste vit son créateur avancer calmement, vaguement éclairé de la lumière d'un lampadaire proche et frapper à la porte de l'appartement Sommet.

Un mouvement à la droite du carnivore attira l'attention de celui-ci. Le Vegan venait visiblement de se réveiller, quittant sa position recroquevillée pour poser son front contre la vitre.

Silence.

Son alter s'immobilisa de nouveau. Il aurait pu le croire endormi, si sa respiration de nouveau irrégulière ne le trahissait pas.

Silence. Long silence.

— Tu es courageux.

Ses paroles transpercèrent l'air. Le corps du Vegan se redressa et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une certaine lueur. Une légère lueur de curiosité. Un peu de vie au fond de ses iris.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Encouragé par cette réaction, il reprit tout en fixant pourtant droit devant lui, regardant sans les voir l'ombre des hortensias contre le mur de la cour.

— D'avoir affronté tout ça seul. De n'avoir jamais abandonné, même si c'était dur. D'avoir supporté la solitude. D'avoir fait ces sacrifices. De t'être battu jusqu'au bout pour ce qui comptait vraiment pour toi...

Le Carniste se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'immobilité du Vegan l'inquiéta, mais il n'en montra rien pour continuer.

— Rien n'est de ta faute. Tu as tellement donné de toi qu'il te revenait de droit. Tu le méritais tellement, c'est injuste. Tu méritais... La paix. La paix avec le monde. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'accuser.

Bref silence. Le carnivore osa enfin tourner la tête et croisa aussitôt le regard du végétarien. Oui, elle était bien là, l'étincelle. Tout au fond. Comme si elle sortait d'un puits.

Il distinguait dans ce regard tant de choses dont il avait été privé si longtemps.

La réflexion. Son alter réfléchissait, faisait marcher son esprit à la mécanique froide qui avait flanché pendant des semaines.

Et peut-être un peu... D'émotion ? Ces paroles semblèrent provoquer une réaction inespérée. Il reprit donc encore, fixant cette fois ses yeux à ceux de son alter.

— Alors... Oui, tu es courageux. Un cœur de lion dans un corps de vegan.

Un fit un petit sourire et puis, lorsqu'il vit une petite perle brillante apparaître au coin de l'œil gauche de son alter, il réalisa. Peut-être que parler de lion n'était pas une bonne idée du tout, tout compte fait.

Il regretta. Immédiatement. Lui qui avait été si fier d'avoir trouvé les mots un instant plus tôt souhaita ne jamais les avoir prononcé.

Et puis, alors que l'unique larme coula le long de sa joue, la lueur dans les yeux du Vegan se fit plus douce. Son teint prit quelques couleurs, chassant sa pâleur fantomatique, souvenir de nuits de cauchemars.

— C'est... Tu le penses vraiment ?

Le Carniste écarquilla les yeux, du faire un effort pour ne pas bêtement sourire tant la formidable surprise l'envahit.

Il parlait. Il lui parlait. Loin des larmes, loin des cris. Tout simplement. Et il semblait touché. Touché par ses paroles sincères.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il donc. Tout le monde pense que tu es plein de faiblesses. Mais c'est faux. Tu as beaucoup de force en toi. Elle est juste bien cachée. La voir, ça se mérite.

Une autre larme s'échappa du deuxième œil face à lui et, lentement, très lentement, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Vegan.

Le Carniste eut envie de pleurer, lui aussi, mais cette fois de soulagement. D'une joie intense en fixant ces lèvres retrouvant peu à peu le signe du bonheur.

_"Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou."_

Le Carniste sursauta. Cette phrase était apparue dans son esprit. Comme un flash.

Il déglutit, n'en montra rien, continua de faire face à ce sourire tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

D'où venait cette phrase ? Pas d'un fantasme, il l'aurait su. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de...

...

_Un gémissement qui se meurt, un corps qui s'effondre contre le sien, une respiration haletante, deux yeux bruns._

_"Je t'aime."_

_La peau brûlante sous ses divines caresses, son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, ses mains parcourant son corps, les lèvres écarlates tout près des siennes, si près des siennes._

_"Je t'aime comme un fou."_

...

_"Je t'aime."_

Il écarquilla les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Il venait de faire un bond vertigineux dans ses souvenirs, ceux qu'ils pensaient effacés à jamais. Et il était brusquement de retour, dans cette voiture, glissant inconsciemment le long de la banquette arrière depuis un moment pour se rapprocher de cet homme qui le fixait en souriant la larme à l'œil.

Si beau.

Il approcha encore, jusqu'à pouvoir saisir sa main. La toucher lui fit l'effet d'un courant électrique. Il l'a regarda un moment, cherchant à la graver dans sa mémoire, à défaut de se souvenir de toutes les caresses qu'elle lui avait donné cette nuit-là. Enfin, après un moment de silence, il sentit le corps désormais tout près du sien se détendre et leva le regard.

Derrière les fines lunettes, les yeux du Vegan étaient remplis de lumière. Il y distingua de l'espoir, beaucoup d'espoir.

Il sourit.

— Je me souviens, maintenant... murmura le mangeur de viande.

Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de son alter ego, qui se tassa contre la portière pour une position plus confortable. Leurs yeux si proches se détaillèrent, le Carniste ferma les yeux pour frôler du bout du nez celui de son camarade.

— Pardon si c'est trop tôt, mais...

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles face à lui. Après quelques secondes, un gémissement lui répondit, son rythme cardiaque accéléra encore. Il appuya doucement, puis s'écarta un peu.

— ... Mais moi aussi je t'aime. Comme un fou.

* * *

— Man ?

Sa voix résonna dans cette petite cour si vide, si dépourvue de vie, de mouvement. Et le combi VW trônait dans cet espace étouffant de silence. Ce van, c'était le paradis sur Terre. Leur paradis.

Les symboles de papillons mauves et de djembés peints sur la portière le lui rappelèrent immédiatement, lui arrachant un sourire.

Il revenait à la maison.

La portière s'ouvrit dans ce crissement si particulier qu'il redécouvrit avec plaisir. Il la referma derrière lui. Et se figea aussitôt.

L'odeur.

L'odeur était différente. Plus aucune trace de substance illicite. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde et, jetant un rapide regard circulaire, le vit.

Il se figea encore.

Ses pieds finirent par s'animer, le faisant avancer de quelques pas silencieux. Il s'assit avec douceur sur le matelas.

Son hippie était couché sur le côté, son tee-shirt visiblement malmené dans son sommeil ne lui dévoilant que le bas de son dos.

Il sourit.

Rentré, il était enfin rentré.

Un faible grognement se fit entendre et il se recula, remarquant juste à temps que son alter se retournait, basculait sur le dos.

...

Il écarquilla les yeux, resta un moment figé.

Après un moment de pure stupéfaction, sa main se tendit timidement et effleura le ventre rond devant lui. Il l'avait imaginé bien des fois... Mais c'était si impressionnant qu'il mit un moment à se remettre de sa surprise au profit d'un sourire béat.

Si près. Après tout ce temps.

Deuxième grognement. Il crut que son compagnon cherchait encore à se retourner, mais celui-ci se redressa de façon surprenamment rapide. Il se figea en le voyant ouvrir un œil.

...

— Gros ?

Léger silence, le deuxième œil bleu s'ouvrit.

— Man.

Son hippie, en entendant sa voix, se redressa sur ses coudes tremblants.

— Gros !

— Man !

Tous deux se fixèrent avant de sourire dans un même mouvement synchronisé. Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks tendit difficilement une main pour toucher son épaule.

— Gros...

— Man...

— Gr...

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moindre du monde, le pacifiste aux yeux bleus grimaça soudainement sans même achever leur échange. Intrigué, son homologue le vit plisser le nez et coller une main contre sa bouche.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, man ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt

— C'est pas ta faute, gros, mais... Tu sens fort.

— Fort ?

Aussitôt, il porta sa manche à son visage et inspira. Rien d'anormal, pourtant.

Son hippie s'éloigna comme il le put de lui, s'asseyant sur son oreiller.

— J'suis désolé, gros, mais je ne supporte plus l'odeur de la Ganja. Mathieu a dû désinfecter le combi.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Réfléchissant rapidement, il recula.

— C'est pas grave, man. Je vais m'adapter, je vais trouver une solution. Je reviens.

Il entendit vaguement son acolyte l'appeler, mais du l'ignorer à contrecœur. Sortant rapidement du véhicule, il claqua la portière derrière lui et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, passant devant la voiture dans laquelle il distingua rapidement les silhouettes du Carniste et du Vegan l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

— Ça va bien se passer, maintenant. Je suis là.

— Je sais...

Kriss soupira, remerciant du bout des lèvres son collègue lorsque celui-ci déposa une tasse fumante sur la table.

— Je vais chercher tes personnalités, réveiller le Prof... Toi tu restes là. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'avoir laissé manger autant dans cette histoire pour courir derrière une putain de bouteille brisée depuis le début.

Le youtuber connu pour ses coiffures improbables hocha silencieusement la tête, tout de même immédiatement parcouru de cette même joie qui l'avait submergé en apprenant la nouvelle. Il frissonna légèrement lorsque Wifi sauta sur ses genoux et s'y blottit, monopolisant ainsi sa main qui parcourut aussitôt sa fourrure.

Mathieu, qui s'était habillé à la va-vite en l'entendant frapper, traversa la pièce pour atteindre son manteau plié sur le dossier d'une chaise lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Des pas pressés se rapprochèrent et c'est avec surprise que Kriss vit débouler son hippie, son sac et son djembé toujours sur le dos et son chapeau menaçant de tomber.

— Dude ! s'écria celui-ci en fixant Mathieu. Je peux prendre une douche ?

Bref silence, le youtuber parisien réagit le premier.

— Euh... Bien sûr, tu connais la maison...

A peine peut-il finit sa phrase que la personnalité se précipita sur l'escalier menant à l'étage sous les yeux médusés de Kriss qui souffla sur sa tasse.

— J'ai hâte que les choses redeviennent normales.

* * *

Son corps se crispa, peu habitué à cette soudaine cascade d'eau coulant partout le long de ses membres. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux si emmêlés que sa main droite y resta prisonnière un moment avant qu'il ne réussisse à l'en extirper. Eux aussi se trempèrent, se plaquèrent contre son front et imbibèrent son visage dont la vision était déjà mise à rude épreuve par le jet au-dessus de lui. Une fois son trouble visuel dissipé, il lorgna quelques bouteilles de savon liquide à ces pieds.

Il les prit une à une, en dévissa les bouchons pour les sentir, choisit la moins odorante. Palmolive. Évidemment.

Il soupira, sa lamentation rendue muette par le bruit de l'eau frappant son dos pour y glisser dans un terrible fracas.

— Le Palmolive, c'est capitaliste, man.

Un peu d'eau entra dans sa bouche, il l'ignora et l'avala distraitement.

Il resta figé quelques minutes, avant de verser la substance pâteuse au creux de sa paume. Pour son hippie. Pour leur enfant.

* * *

Sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il s'assit sur la surface froide du plan de travail maladroitement débarrassé pour l'occasion, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'une lampe fut braquée contre lui.

— Je dois avouer que c'est... Impressionnant.

Le Prof, ignorant visiblement tout de l'inconfort de son hôte, s'approcha du Vegan sous l'œil attentif du Carniste.

— Qu'est-ce qui est... Impressionnant ? Questionna le végétarien, pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se faire examiner.

Un sourire de son alter ego par-dessus l'épaule du scientifique suffit pourtant à le rassurer. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître reconnaissant. Après tout, le Prof devait se sentir assez mal de se savoir responsable de ses malheurs. Et il acceptait malgré cela de l'ausculter pour vérifier que tout était bien redevenu normal chez lui.

A sa question, l'ex présentateur de la Science Infuse se mordit la lèvre.

— Eh bien, gérer seul un accouchement forcé, surtout avec un corps n'étant absolument pas prévu à de telles fins, est à mon sens tout à fait admira...

Le Vegan n'en entendit pas un mot de plus, occupait qu'il était à ravaler les larmes qui lui brûlèrent le coin des yeux. Le Prof sembla comprendre son indélicatesse, sa voix faiblit peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître.

A la grande surprise du végétarien, le Carniste se tourna très calmement vers la personnalité à la blouse blanche.

— Il y aurait moyen de... De le refaire ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Le Prof le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes, mais le mangeur de viande ne s'en trouva pas plus gêné.

— Recommencer. Avec une nouvelle bouteille.

Silence.

...

Le rythme cardiaque du Vegan s'accéléra.

Le Prof, surprit, resta longtemps bouche ouverte.

— Une autre bouteille ?... Pour une deuxième grossesse ? balbutia-t-il enfin.

Le Vegan secoua la tête, paniqué par cette proposition qui arrivait si vite, trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

— Je... Carniste... Je sais pas si... J'ai... J'ai peur que...

Le mangeur de viande s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent longtemps. Si longtemps qu'ils en oublièrent tout du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient ainsi que de tout témoin potentiel. Il n'y avait pour le Vegan rien d'autre que le Carniste qui le fixait, souriant avec des yeux pleins de détermination.

...

— C'est moi qui vais le porter.

* * *

Pour la troisième fois, la porte du véhicule claqua derrière lui.

— Man, je suis tout propre, et si ça ne te va toujours pas, je peux bien me laver encore. Je me peignerais même pour toi si il le fall... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, man ?

Son hippie se redressa, ses larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues, ses yeux rougis de les avoir tant frottés.

— Gros ?

— Ouais, man ?

Le pacifiste de Minute Papillon s'approcha, se rassit rapidement près de lui tout en laissant tomber son djembé sur un siège au passage.

Son alter cessa de renifler.

— J'ai cru que tu étais reparti, gros.

— Moi, reparti, man ?

Il hésita sincèrement entre se laisser envahir par la joie ou par la honte.

— Man, reprit-il finalement, je ne saurais jamais te dire à quel point je suis désolé. Et je me doute que me pointer comme une fleur après plus de trois mois ne nous rendra pas tout ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre. Mais maintenant je suis là. Je suis là et je resterai jusqu'au bout et même encore après. Tant que t... Vous voudrez de moi.

Un bref silence plana, lorsque, comme frappé d'une illumination, un soudain sourire fendit son visage et qu'il plongea sa main dans son bagage.

— Oh, et regarde ! Kriss me l'a donné sur la route, toute ma famille s'y est mise, c'est un cadeau pour le petit hippie...

Sa main chercha un moment dans le sac de toile sous le regard désormais curieux de la personnalité enceinte.

— Voilà !

Avec une sourire fier, il tira du sac une forme cotonneuse. Une petite peluche. Un papillon bariolé de toutes les couleurs faisant un grand sourire. Le Hippie de Salut les Geek retint une exclamation de surprise et le prit avec douceur, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures.

— C'est pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille.

Un doux silence s'imposa entre eux, les enveloppant de bonnes ondes protectrices.

Ils restèrent un moment tout sourire, chacun sentait enfin de nouveau cette connexion, cette plénitude complice qu'ils se connaissaient si bien.

— Rose.

Le Hippie de Salut les Geek écarquilla les yeux.

— Hein ?

Celui de Minute Papillon se sentit légèrement rougir.

— J'aime bien Rose, man. Si c'est une hippie.

Le sourire de son alter grandit encore. Son regard azur se posa sur son ventre.

— J'aime bien aussi, gros. Ça sent la fleur.

— Ouais, man, une p'tite fleur.

Leurs regards fixés sur ce point de chaleur ou leur enfant dormait peut-être se croisèrent encore.

— Et si c'est un hippie, gros ?

Le pacifiste au bob à dreads réfléchit une seconde avant de s'écrier, fier de lui :

— Bob, man ! ... Nan, Jimmy !

— Comme Hendrix, gros !

— Fillmore ?

— C'est difficile à porter pour Babylone. J'aime bien Olivier, aussi.

— Marley !

...

— C'est un prénom, gros ?

— Je sais pas, man.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le Hippie du Beaujolais ne puisse retenir un bâillement. Avec toutes ses insomnies des derniers mois, le sommeil était devenu une denrée rare.

Son hippie sembla le remarquer.

Une main sur l'interrupteur, il désigna la place près de lui, une expression de pur bonheur sur son visage.

* * *

— Toi ?

...

Le Carniste lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Réfléchis, tu n'auras pas à te confronter à une situation qui pourrait te faire peur. Je porterais le bébé, tu n'auras qu'à m'assister.

Le Vegan ouvrit de grands yeux, puis secoua tristement la tête.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte...

— Bien sûr que non, personne ne le peut. Mais... Je peux le faire pour nous.

Le végétarien ne dit rien.

Si tôt, si vite. Recommencer. Fallait-il oublier la première expérience ? Fallait-il oublier Léo ?

Léo...

...

Tête basse, il fixa le sol gris du laboratoire.

Peut-être était-ce ce dont il avait besoin, finalement. Peut-être devait-il recommencer. Pas pour oublier. Mais pour enfin atteindre ce à quoi il avait droit. Un peu de bonheur.

Son Carniste et leur enfant. Était-ce trop demander ?

Lentement, il leva le regard vers celui de son compagnon qui lui souriait toujours. Lui aussi se mit à sourire.

— Je te remercie beaucoup... Mais je tiens à le faire.

Le mangeur de viande haussa un sourcil.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas avoir peur ?

— Tu seras avec moi, cette fois.

Le Carniste sourit. Il se retourna, faisant face au Prof qui, depuis un moment, se faisait discret.

— Rien ne presse, bien sûr, mais... Peux-tu préparer une nouvelle bouteille ?


	17. Chapter 17

**Ça fait longtemps un moment, n'est-ce pas ? x)**

**Je n'ai rien écrit (ou alors pas grand-chose) pendant les vacances, car cette fic occupe en grande partie mes trajets de bus et mes pauses entre les cours. Bref, pourquoi l'écrire posée dans mon lit à 10h quand on peut la poursuivre dès 7h40 dans les toilettes du troisième étage du Lycée ? (Mon ptit quartier général) XD**

**J'ai donc continué le peu que j'avais déjà écrit de ce chapitre dès lundi et… je suis au regret de dire que c'est plutôt court… (et que j'e n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'y passe grand cho/SBAM/) :S**

**Ma bêta Kalincka était indisponible, j'ai donc fais appel à… moi-même, ce qui explique les quelques fautes d'orthographe/frappe qui ont du se faufiler par ci par là… Fautes que je vais m'empresser de traquer encore et encore sitôt que j'aurais posté x)**

**J'ai énooooooo[…]oooooormément de retard concernant les réponses aux reviews sur le dernier chapitre de cette fics et sur mes derniers OS, notamment ma contribution au recueil d'OS de noël organisé par Meta Le Rien (petite « pub » au passage pour ceux qui l'auraient raté et que cela intéresseraient. C'est dans ce genre de groupement que l'on mesure toute la diversité de notre fandom, et c'est beau *.*). Je promets de rapidement m'y atteler, j'ai très honte de ce retard car j'estime cela juste de ne serait-ce que remercier ceux qui prenne le temps de me laisser un mot, que ce soit des impressions, des questions, ou des menaces de morts et de séquestrations (ces dernières idées étant sponsorisées par Kira et Déponia ;))**

**Bref, un programme chargé si on ajoute à cela tous mes projets d'OS et ma prochaine fic longue qui se construit, vous n'avez pas fini de me croiser sur FF xD**

**Excuses : Faites, Nouvelles : Faites… Disclaimer particulier: Deux phrases de cet OS appartiennent au groupe Hinder (Merci à La Succube pour m'avoir fait découvrir la chanson en question ;))**

**Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (et on se retrouve j'espère très vite pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews dernièrement par MP \o)**

**Bonne lecture )**

* * *

**Chapitre 17:**

Des couleurs chaudes.

Du jaune, du orange, du rouge. Apaisé, il se sentait bien.

Il se sentait heureux et fier.

La petite chose dans ses bras poussa un cri adorable, il la regarda avec un sourire attendri.

Le petit être l'imita et, brusquement, ouvrit les yeux.

Le bébé planta son regard dans le sien.

Bleus.

Ils étaient bleus comme ceux de...

Il se redressa.

Il inspira profondément.

Il resta immobile lorsqu'un grognement tout proche de lui suffit à calmer son rythme cardiaque.

\- Gros ?

Tout près de lui, un bras se tendit paresseusement, une main s'empara de la sienne.

\- Cauchemar, gros ?

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon secoua la tête, mit un moment avant de comprendre:

\- Nan, rêve, man.

Un pan de la couverture s'abaissa, révélant le sourire de son hippie qui avait retiré ses lunettes pour dormir et dont les yeux bleus luisaient de curiosité et un peu de sommeil.

\- Un joli rêve gros ?

Il le fixa un instant sans rien dire, admirant la faible lueur du matin le baigner de lumière, tandis qu'il s'en protégeait maladroitement d'une main. Il sourit.

\- Oui, man.

Sourire qui apparut également sur le visage de son alter qui se redressa.

\- J'y étais ?

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon fixa ses yeux, avant de baisser son regard.

\- Pas exactement. Disons... Une part de toi.

Ses yeux bleus exceptionnellement visibles suivirent le trajet des siens. Il parut comprendre.

\- Gros...

Il se figea au milieu de sa phrase.

...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main agrippa aussitôt celle de son semblable pour la coller contre son ventre. Le Hippie aux dreads, intrigué, se retenait de poser la moindre question lorsque son cœur rata un battement.

\- Tu l'as senti, gros ?

Silence.

Il resta figé un moment.

Est-ce que...

Son sourire grandit.

\- Man... Je l'ai senti.

Silence. Long silence.

Ses doigts se mouvèrent un peu contre la peau, comme lorsque l'on toque à une porte. Il voulait encore le sentir, le sentir vivant. Mais rien n'arriva.

\- Il est têtu, gros... Comme toi.

\- Man, je ne suis pas têtu !

Il bouda un instant, mais craqua quand le rire de son hippie emplit l'espace.

Ce sourire, dieu, ce sourire...

Cela faisait si longtemps.

Au milieu des rires, son alter parvint à se mettre debout.

Parvint, car celui-ci tanguait... à un point qui le figea d'abord de stupeur et un peu de malaise. Il glissa alors un bras autour de ses épaules, le hissant presque, lui laissant juste le temps d'enfiler ses lunettes avant de le trainer jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

\- Man, c'est normal que tu ais du mal comme ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il

Nouveau sourire. Il se détendit.

\- D'après le Prof, oui, gros. C'est qu'il est lourd...

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui alla claquer contre le mur, occupé qu'il était à aider son alter ego à la franchir. Ils passèrent par le salon, y découvrirent Kriss endormi sur le canapé. Le Hippie de Minute Papillon hésita un bref instant mais poursuivit son chemin en direction de la cuisine.

Il devait être tard, car Mathieu était seul et, au vue de la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier, le dernier à passer par cette pièce pour la matinée.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas le déranger, il a pas du beaucoup pioncer ces derniers temps, les avertit-il en remplissant pour ce qui ne semblait pas être la première fois sa tasse de café

D'un geste, il proposa la carafe au Hippie aux dreads qui la saisit en s'asseyant, grimaçant légèrement en la découvrant brûlante sous son fragile épiderme.

\- Man, tu veux...

Alors qu'il se tournait, la vision de son alter sortant du réfrigérateur un bol de crevettes roses l'immobilisa, faisant baisser le ton de sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle en disparaisse.

Le Hippie de Salut les Geeks, inconscient de ce regard inquisiteur, se contenta de croquer dans un citron comme s'il s'agissait d'une pomme avant de commencer à les décortiquer lentement, s'étant laissé mollement tomber sur la chaise à côté de son compagnon.

\- Man...

Son alter fixa de nouveau son attention sur lui, son regard au fond duquel il perçu la flamme d'une joie immense lui réchauffant le cœur comme jamais. Il la sentait, l'allégresse, à chacun de leurs échanges, l'heureuse réalisation qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Qu'ils étaient ensemble. Qu'ils le serraient toujours à partir de chacun de ces moments.

Alors il abandonna ses questions, si farfelue l'attitude de son compagnon soit-elle, pour finalement aborder un sujet lui tenant étrangement à cœur:

\- J'ai rêvé qu'il avait tes yeux.

Sa remarque fit place à un léger silence de la part de son hippie. Enfin, celui-ci abandonna ses crevettes et se tourna vers lui, qui se servait maladroitement après avoir remercié à mi-voix Mathieu, qui venait de déposer une tasse pour lui sur la table.

\- Mes yeux, gros ?

\- Ouais, man.

Ils sourirent. Le pacifiste de Salut les Geeks déposa une main pleine de tendresse sur son corps, admirant du coin de l'œil son amant qui reporta son attention sur la tasse à café désormais pleine qui fumait devant lui.

Trois mois. Trois mois et il était enfin là. Trois mois et il ne partirait plus jamais.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir exprimer tout le fond de sa pensée, lui raconter au fil d'impeccables vers à l'indiscutable génie comme il était heureux de le retrouver, de le sentir de nouveau un éternel compagnon.

Mais ses mots, d'ordinaire excusés par les substances qui les faisaient autrefois hurler pour toutes déclarations d'amour des inepties telles que "Gros, on est les rois du royaume des lamas bleus." ou encore "Man, je t'ai ramené des fleurs de la Lune." bloquaient cette fois pour une tout autre raison. Pour la première fois, il était clean face à lui. Totalement clean. Et les expressions sans queue ni tête ne seraient plus là avant un moment, ne camoufleraient pas son flagrant manque d'éloquence, sa gêne lorsque que le peu de poésie qu'il pouvait lui offrir partait en fumée, se diluant prématurément dans sa tête de désintoxiqué.

Comme en cet instant, où toutes ses idées claires s'amenuisaient pour faire place à une joie intense, pur sentiment qu'il ne pouvait partager de simples plats de la langue. Heureusement, une alternative s'imposa à lui et, bien vite, ses doigts glissèrent, sa main chercha, agrippa, puis en ramena contre le tissus de son t-shirt une seconde, étrangère à son corps, qui s'y mêla pourtant, s'étalant contre sa peau tout en laissant jouer un annulaire avec le sien. Trois petits mots simples prononcés du bout des lèvres et son compagnon le fixa avec un sourire qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Une agréable sensation presque oubliée.

Son créateur, dont il avait bien remarqué les coups d'œil et les sourires en coin vainement dissimulés derrière son propre bord de porcelaine, se leva d'une façon on ne pouvait plus banale, que le Hippie traduisit pourtant "Continuez de vous tenir la main sous la table, je m'en vais."

Le schizophrène s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'il manqua de bousculer le Carniste et le Vegan, qui choisirent ce moment pour entrer. Mathieu sursauta, manquant de lâcher sa tasse vide qu'il s'empressa de déposer dans l'évier une main sur le cœur.

\- Oh, vous êtes réveillés ! S'écria-t-il, la voix encore aigue, aux personnalités de Kriss qui hochèrent la tête d'un même geste, C'était assez confortable ?

Nouvel acquiescement parfaitement synchronisé.

Un bref silence s'installa, gênant visiblement Mathieu qui désigna d'un geste vague la table à peine débarrassée, puis le végétarien du duo.

\- On ne s'est pas vraiment... croisés avant, donc je ne sais pas si... Tu manges la confiture ?

Le Vegan resta silencieux. Il venait de remarquer le Hippie aux lunettes de soleil qui couvait d'un œil protecteur son futur enfant, caressant toujours la main de son alter. Le végétarien resta longtemps figé, puis fit un petit geste probablement destiné à approuver Mathieu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, marmonna le Carniste avec un demi-sourire, je suis sûr que cette confiture est garantie 100% bio, sans violence sur fougères.

Le Vegan sourit tristement, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, les végétaux n'ont pas de système nerveux...

Et les jours étalèrent ainsi leur douce routine.

Chaque matin se ressemblaient, chaque matin était beau, et les soirées étaient rythmée pour le hippie des fréquents "Man, combien de temps encore ?" qui l'agaçaient ou le faisaient fondre selon l'humeur que lui privilégiaient ses hormones.

Kriss était resté, s'appropriant le canapé la nuit et la plupart du temps le téléphone pour tenir sa famille au courant de la moindre nouvelle tout en prenant celles que lui apportait le Baron.

Le Vegan avait été distant des semaines, ce ventre qu'arborait le Hippie avec pourtant de plus en plus de difficulté semblant éveiller en lui une tristesse bien lourde que le pacifiste de Salut les geeks respectait tout en la compatissant. Et puis, un jour, le Prof avait fait demander le couple de Minute Papillon. Plus jamais le Vegan après être sorti de son laboratoire ne s'était renfermé. Il s'était au contraire rapproché du Hippie enceint, s'informant de sa santé et de ses perceptions. La raison de ce brusque changement leur fut révélé à tous lorsqu'un soir, accompagné du Carniste, le végétarien sortit d'un emballage de papier kraft une seconde bouteille, identique à la première si ce n'était pour la grande croix rouge sur l'étiquette qui n'avait pas manquer d'en faire rire certains comme grogner d'autre. On les avait félicité, leur promettant déjà à tous deux un bel enfant, même si ceux-ci répétèrent encore et encore qu'ils attendraient encore un peu avant de passer à l'acte.

Le ventre du Hippie de Salut les Geeks ne cessa de prendre du volume, et son autonomie devint bientôt si délicate que le Prof installa un lit dans son laboratoire, le séparant ainsi de son compagnon qui se reposait dans le van pour le rejoindre chaque matin. Le scientifique se devait d'être au plus près alors que le jour fatidique devenait imminent. Ce jour qui faisait toujours aussi peur à la personnalité enceint qui s'approchait bien trop rapidement à son goût du septième mois.

\- Gros, j'ai envie que ça arrive... Et en même temps j'ai peur...

Cette confidence, il l'avait fait piteusement, allongé entre ses draps dans cette pièce si grise, se raccrochant désespérément à l'image de son hippie qu'il voyait déjà s'éloigner à peine leurs lèvres séparées. Le pacifiste aux dreads avait remis la couverture en place, d'abord l'air pensif, avant de sourire doucement.

\- Man, tout le monde a peur. Sinon on foncerait tous tête baissée, ferait des gosses sans réfléchir aux conséquences, et rendrait plein de gens malheureux.

Il le regarda, son sourire rêveur ne fanant pas une seconde, et se pencha une dernière fois pour embrasser le front du Hippie de SLG, qui se félicita intérieurement d'avoir au préalable retirés chapeau et lunettes tout en faisant la moue.

\- Gros, j'ai l'impression d'être sur mon lit de mort, avec toutes ces attentions !

Petit rire de son camarade qui s'assit sur le matelas, déplaçant avec soin deux mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se laissa faire, trop heureux de repousser le moment où il devrait le voir partir et s'endormir seul, dans cette pièce si grise.

\- Gros ?

\- Ouais, man ?

\- J'aimerais que tu restes hors de la pièce le jour où... Tu sais...

Le pacifiste au dreads se tourna brièvement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, avant d'hausser les épaules et d'acquiescer d'un geste presque solennel.

Une minute de silence passa, puis il sortit de sa poche de quoi se rouler un joint. Juste le rouler. Comme d'ordinaire, il attendrait d'être dans la cour pour le fumer, avant de se doucher pour éliminer l'odeur de la beuh.

Lui qui avait tant de fois ressentit les effets du manque s'en voulait d'imposer ainsi ses lois à son amant, mais celui-ci lui avait tellement répété qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour cela que la culpabilité s'était dilué petit à petit. Il le regarda donc disperser le tabac brun sur la feuille à rouler tout en sifflotant.

\- "_Go home and get stoned_", chantonna-t-il dans un accent approximatif

Le pacifiste de Salut les Geeks rit un peu avant poursuivre un peu moins timidement, entraîné par ses quelques apparitions dans les Instant Panda :

\- " '_cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_"

Tous deux rirent encore de bon cœur, le sourire du Hippie de la famille Papillon rappelant à son camarade cette fois où il avait insisté pour l'entendre chanter, puis l'avait complimenté les yeux brillants d'une admiration qu'il ne lui connaissait alors pas.

\- Bonne nuit, man.

Son joint en main, son hippie quitta la pièce, la main bientôt sur l'interrupteur, se retournant juste à temps pour entendre un écho presque parfait de ses mots qui le fit sourire une dernière fois.

La lumière s'éteignit, la porte se referma. Le Hippie resta seul dans le noir, immobile un long moment, ses pensées encore vagues. Puis, un bruissement de couverture se fit entendre alors que sa main se tendit vers sa table de chevet de fortune, attira vers lui le petit papillon coloré que le pacifiste serra tout contre lui. La peluche, le futur compagnon de leur enfant. Il passaient des heures à la tenir tout contre lui, a simplement lui demander de le rendre heureux. Le petit bonhomme aux yeux bruns.

De lui apporter tout le réconfort dont il aurait besoin quand eux ne pourraient pas le faire.

Humant au passage l'odeur de son compagnon qu'il savait faire de même de temps en temps, il parvint â s'endormir, dans cette pièce grise si petite, trop petite pour un deuxième lit.

Il était seul pour qu'un jour ils puissent être trois.


	18. Chapter 18

***entre en trainant son aspirateur derrière elle***

**Bonjour bonjour ! ^^**

**Excusez-moi, je fais la poussière en intro, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas upload, mais me revoilà \o**

**Alors... Chapitre court mais comme il était plus ou moins attendu, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, hein ?...**

**…**

**… Comment ça, "oui" ?... Bon, je ne suis pas contre le fait de me faire assassiner, mais avant vous pourriez me tenir ce plumeau, pendant que je fais les coins ? Merci.**

**Big up à Gentle Slave qui est responsable de la tournure qu'a pris ce chapitre (oui, c'est de ta faute ;))**

**Gros câlins à Kalincka qui l'a corrigé avec de la fièvre. Tu as mon respect éternel, petit lapin (je précise que je suis contre l'exploitation animale) *cœur***

**…**

**Non non non, vous ne pouvez pas me tuez maintenant, rendez-moi d'abord mon plumeau….**

**AHAH ! Aurevoooiiiiir ! ^^ *fuit***

**… Et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 18:**

— HORS SUJEEEEET ! AUJOURD'HUI ON VA FAIRE LA CHÈVRE DE MONSIEUR SEGUIN... TÉLÉPHONE !

Le présentateur TV fronça les sourcils, lorsque le silence enfin de retour lui permit de remarquer la faible mélodie s'échappant de la poche de son costard. Il fit une grimace d'excuse.

— Eh bien, ne reste pas planté là, répond ! grogna le Prof de Philo qui en profita pour vérifier que le titre de l'épisode, écrit au tableau, était bien droit. Mais je te préviens, si j'apprends que tu essaie encore de protéger un stagiaire...

— Jaloux ?

Silence, le professeur faisant mine d'être trop occupé pour répondre.

Le reporter eut un sourire en coin avant de coller le téléphone à son oreille.

— Allô ?

Une suite de cris paniqués lui répondit immédiatement. Il resta un instant surpris de la vitesse à laquelle le flot d'informations lui parvint, son incompréhension accentuée par le regard curieux que lui jeta son amant par-dessus les feuilles de script du Hors Sujet numéro 5.

— Alors ? questionna celui-ci après un moment de silence pesant.

Lui ne lui répondit rien, passant brièvement de sourire à grimace, de grimace à expression de compassion, et d'expression de compassion à ton rassurant:

— Calme-toi, calme-toi. Je vais venir. J'arrive. Je suis là dans quelques minutes. Toi reste assis, souffle.

Il raccrocha rapidement, glissa le téléphone dans sa poche avec un soupir.

— Il est en train de naître ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur la caméra pour l'éteindre. Les contractions ont commencées ce matin !

Il se tourna vers l'anarchiste qui afficha un air surpris.

— Quoi ? À Paris ? Maintenant ?

— Bien sûr, c'est le Prof qui est en charge de l'accouchement, alors...

— Non, je veux dire... Tu comptes réellement être à Paris "dans quelques minutes" ?

Le Présentateur TV sourit. Il avança de quelques pas, surprenamment sûr de lui comparé à l'attitude qu'il avait pu avoir autrefois, et déposa une main sur l'épaule du Prof de Philo, qui fronça à son tour ses imposants sourcils avant de se détendre.

— A vrai dire, fit le journaliste en baissant la voix, j'aurais espéré que tu m'emmènes...

Son employeur, surpris, resta un moment sans voix, le regardant longtemps l'air hésitant.

— Je ne suis pas un taxi, mais si c'est important pour toi... Bien sûr.

Le Présentateur TV sourit, rapidement imité par son camarade.

Il était si différent, quand il souriait. Plus... Sensible, humain. Et c'était grâce à lui.

L'anarchiste chargea sur son épaule le marteau 5t par pur réflexe, et tendit presque timidement un bras à l'adresse de son cadreur qui s'empressa de s'y blottir. Le bras recouvert de la manche blanche fit le tour de ses épaules, deux doigts se posèrent sur le front du Prof de Philo qui ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

* * *

— Hippie ?

Le présentateur TV accéléra, descendit les marches si vite que sa chaussure glissa, le faisant dévaler suffisamment vite et suffisamment longtemps pour que son cerveau lui injecte une bonne dose d'adrénaline. Il se releva en bas de l'escalier en frissonnant, jetant vaguement un œil à l'égratignure sur sa paume qui saignait à peine, avant de reprendre sa course endiablée à travers ces couloirs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas si bien.

— Hippie ?

— I... Ici, man !

Il se figea un seconde, fit demi-tour et accéda à un second corridor où le pacifiste de Minute Papillon était tout simplement assis sur une chaise, les mains liées et le regard dans le vide.

— Alors, comment ça se p...

Un hurlement retentit brusquement derrière la porte, le figeant sur place.

— Pousser, il faut pousser ! hurla une voix.

— Mathieu, donne-moi le matériel, nous allons commencer la césarienne !

Le Hippie se raidit sur sa chaise, s'éloignant de ce mur derrière lequel tout était visiblement en train de se passer. Le cadreur des Hors Sujet resta surpris un moment, grimaçant devant l'exceptionnelle violence des propos du Hippie de Salut les geeks qui répondit ce que l'on aurait pu simplement résumer par "Impossible de pousser".

— Tu n'aides pas ? réussit-il à articuler maladroitement au milieu des cris.

— J'ai promis que non, man.

— Et tu restes là ?

— J'ai trop peur pour m'éloigner...

— Ça fait longtemps ?

— Je sais pas... Je sais plus... Man !...

Il tremblait, serrant les plis de son pantalon à chaque hurlement, semblait à tout instant prêt à se lever pour crier quelque chose comme "Allez, on recommence tout à zéro ! Tant pis pour le bébé ! Ne te fais plus de mal !"

Le Présentateur comprit cette réaction. Si fort.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme... Son ami... Et lui prit la main d'une façon qu'il voulut rassurante.

— Souffle, préconisa-t-il alors qu'un cri derrière lui fit écho à son conseil, il faut que tu te libère de ta peur. Fais-en autre chose. Change-la en confiance. On est tous là pour toi, pour lui, pour vous. Ça va bien se passer.

Si le Hippie ne parut pas particulièrement croire en ses paroles, il réussit au moins à établir un contact visuel. Leurs regards, l'un terrifié et l'autre confiant se rencontrèrent, se rassurèrent mutuellement. Car, au fond, le Présentateur TV était bien loin d'être le mieux placé pour comprendre tout ce qui se passait. Mais il devait rester fort. Avoir la foi. Pour son camarade, qui se rongeait les sangs en silence, qui serrait sa main si fort qu'il aurait pu en grimacer s'il ne prenait pas sur lui.

Les hurlements reprirent, montèrent dans les aigües pour ce qu'il identifia comme ceux de Mathieu. Des exclamations stridentes et des réponses plus calmes, plus concentrées de la part du Prof mais tout aussi étouffées par la maudite muraille.

Plus la pression montait et plus le cadreur se faisait présent pour le Hippie, murmurait en boucle tout près de lui que les choses iraient bien tout en commençant lui-même à en douter.

— IL RESPIRE PAS ! IL RESPIRE PAS, NOM DE DIEU !

— MAN !

La violente interjection du schizophrène provoqua un frisson d'horreur tel que le Hippie se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant basculer au passage, pour se précipiter sur la clenche derrière eux.

Pour le Présentateur TV, cette demi-seconde dura des heures.

Son optimisme éclata comme un verre de cristal.

"Il ne respire pas"

...

Qui ?

Qui ne respire pas ?

...

Pourquoi ?

...

Ses jambes faiblirent. Son dos heurta la cloison, y glissa. Un poids sembla le pousser au sol.

Pourquoi ?...

* * *

— MAN !

La chaise qui cogne presque silencieusement contre le sol, ses doigts mordillés qui se referment sur la clenche. Il ne pensait plus rien, ou peut-être à de vieux souvenirs qui choisissaient ce moment pour s'insinuer dans son esprit. Le jour où son vieux pote lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, entre autre. Et voilà où ils en étaient, aujourd'hui.

C'était dur à s'avouer, même en un quart de seconde, mais entre sauver son hippie et... Lui, il n'hésiterait pas. Pas une seconde.

A peine un pas de fait dans la pièce et un bras lui barra le passage, l'obligeant à reculer.

— Reste là ! Tu vas compliquer les choses !

— Mais...

Le créateur de son amant secoua la tête, l'empêchant de discerner la scène se déroulant derrière lui. Pourtant, le pacifiste distingua rapidement l'image du Prof, sa blouse d'ordinaire immaculée tâchée de...

De...

Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche, son corps prit d'un violent spasme lui retournant l'estomac. Lui donnant envie de vomir.

C'était lui le responsable.

Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter ça.

Un peu de bile se mélangea à sa salive mais il déglutit, gardant en bouche ce goût acide et brûlant.

Ses yeux qu'il devinait suppliants se tournèrent vers Mathieu. Des réponses à ses questions, était-ce décidément si difficile à obtenir ?

Une larme roula le long de son visage.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça !

Son vis-à-vis lui jeta pourtant un regard désolé. Il le lui jeta presque sauvagement au visage, comme une pierre.

Non…

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche… Un cri l'interrompit.

Mais pas un cri à la voix haute-perchée émanant du Prof, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre.

Une plainte gémissante, un appel de détresse.

Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux, si grands qu'ils ressemblaient un peu à ceux son hippie. Avec moins de couleurs et de soleil au fond des prunelles. Le schizophrène garda son bras tendu et se retourna, manquant de se cogner contre sa personnalité qui avait choisi cet instant pour se précipiter sur celle de Minute Papillon.

Celle-ci resta immobile un bref instant, interrogateur, lorsque son regard se porta sur les bras du Prof. Ou plutôt ce qui s'y trouvait...

— Mathieu, reste près de la perfusion, je crains que notre poche de fortune ne tienne pas le coup...

L'intéressé acquiesça pour ensuite s'éloigner, à la brusque indifférence du Hippie qui fixait toujours la petite chose que le Prof emmitouflait d'une serviette de bain.

Est-ce que...

— Tiens le bien, reste dehors, essaie de le calmer.

Un petit cri continu appuya ses propos, la serviette lui fut presque jetée dans les bras. Lourde et légère à la fois. Son corps la réceptionna maladroitement, ses doigts s'agitèrent, repoussèrent un pan de la couverture pour dévoiler celui encore sanguinolent mais bien vivant, la plainte gémissante en émanant faisant preuve.

Encore sous le choc, il laissa ses yeux se promener sur ce petit être aux yeux hermétiquement fermés agitant avec maladresse ses poings, comme réclamant dans le vent un brin de réconfort qui ne venait pas.

Le pacifiste resta abasourdi, réalisant à moitié, lorsqu'un... Détail lui fit écarquiller les yeux :

— Rose !

Il déglutit, propageant encore dans sa bouche le goût acide qui pourtant ne le fit pas réagir plus que ça. Son premier réflexe fut tout d'abord de se tourner, inquiet, vers la scène se déroulant derrière, avant d'accepter de prêter davantage attention à lui… Elle…

Il choisissait mal son moment, à rester immobile au milieu de cette salle. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il devina être Mathieu le poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie un instant plus tard.

Il retrouva l'équilibre au milieu du couloir, la porte se referma derrière lui. Plus de cris dans son dos, que des voix étouffées n'atteignant déjà plus ses oreilles. Dans ses bras, le silence.

À ses pieds une silhouette se releva, poussa sur ses avant-bras pour se hisser et s'approcher avec lenteur.

— Il... Il est... ?

Le Présentateur TV chercha d'abord timidement du regard un visage parmi les plis de la serviette aux allures d'éponge colorée tachée d'un peu de sang. Repérant un mouvement, il ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux, rapidement imité du Hippie qui ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

— PROF ! ... JE DETECTE UN SIGNE CARDIAQUE !

Le cri qui retentit derrière eux les fit sursauter, de même que le petit être qui ouvrit les yeux, comme brusquement curieux de cet univers qui l'entourait.

Des yeux qui se fixèrent le plafond une seconde, immobiles contrairement à la petite poitrine qui se leva si vite. Des yeux qui se cachèrent un dixième de seconde derrière de petites paupières roses avant de se tourner vers les siens, déjà écarquillés. L'enfant le regarda longuement. Son regard semblant renfermer en lui toute l'innocence du monde.

La bouche du Hippie s'ouvrit, resta muette un instant, intriguant le Présentateur qui s'approcha encore.

— Oh !

...

Un œil bleu...

...

... Un œil brun...


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjooouuuuur ! ^^**

**Alors oui, je suis de retour assez tôt, j'ai commencé ce chapitre hier et je l'ai terminé ce matin :3 Je voulais revenir assez vite parce que… hum… Alors…**

**Pour celles qui ont suivi, je me suis mise en colère contre moi-même parce qu'une incohérence d'ordre biologique s'est infiltré dans ma fic et impossible de faire sans… Donc, je le répète pour que vous ne preniez pas ma fic à témoin sur le sujet comme une référence fiable : les yeux vairons ne sont vraisemblablement pas de couleurs différentes à la naissance. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater malgré le manque flagrant de renseignements que j'ai pu glaner sur le sujet (moi qui pensait que Google avait la réponse à tout, l'Akinator de la connaissance n'a pas su m'aider sur ce coup-là), ils sembleraient qu'ils naissent tous bleus.**

**Je laisse ce mot pour que vous sachiez que je prends connaissance de cette erreur, que je l'assume, et que je m'en excuse. J'ai dit dans un accès de colère que je réécrirais le chapitre, ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, je n'y trouve pas d'issus.**

**Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : vous avez tout à fait le droit de trouver le fait que je m'emporte pour si peu ridicule, mais c'est plus important que ça pour moi. Il s'agit de maîtriser son sujet, ce n'est pas différent pour moi que de sortir un total contre-sens au milieu d'un exposé : Je suis responsable de ce que je peux apprendre à travers ma fanfiction, et si quelqu'un qui a les yeux vairons passe par là, il a le droit de se sentir un tantinet touché que sa particularité ne soit pas bien représentée…. Bref… cela me semble important… Sans compter le fait, plus personnel, que je veux le meilleur pour cette fic à laquelle je me suis beaucoup attachée \o**

**Je m'excuse donc encore et vous remercie au passage d'avoir supporté ce pavé.**

**Réponse à la review anonyme (Twix, j'ai répondu à la tienne via Twitter )) :**

**Maclemsa :**_** Ooooow, Merki, je suis très touchée :3 (tu es arrivée en cours de route, ça a du t'épargner pas mal de cliffhanger, en plus (pour les curieux : je ne sais toujours pas écrire ce mot, non) \o Ah, je sais, ça commençait à devenir très prévisible, il était temps x) … Mais tu peux te considérer douée pour lire dans mon inspi :D**_

**Allez, chapitre !... L'avant dernier… **

**…**

**… Viens, Kali, pleurons ensemble… :'(**

**D'ailleurs, Kali, parlons-en ! C'est elle a qui je dois la correction de ce chapitre ! Etonnant, n'est-il pas ? x) *cœur***

**WARNING : This is a fluff alerte ! (COOOOUUUUURS, DÉPO ! COURS POUR TA VIIIIIIIIE !)**

**Encore navrée pour cette intro et… bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19:**

Il resta figé. Longtemps. Le regard d'abord irrésistiblement attiré par le bleu de cet œil qu'il crut reconnaître mais dont il discerna bien vite les moindres détails. Lui vint ensuite un étrange attrait pour le second, pour ce brun sombre qu'il pensait avoir vu tant de fois mais qui lui cria lui aussi à quel point il était unique. A quel point il était empli de volonté, là où ce qui semblait être son opposé paraissait si calme et frêle à la fois. La force et la plénitude. Des yeux de hippie.

Le pacifiste de Minute Papillon n'en crut pas les siens. La petite chose dans ses bras poussa un cri adorable, il la regarda avec un sourire attendri, nullement dérouté par le Présentateur TV qui le fixait toujours.

Sur le visage de Rose, il se surprit à reconnaître son nez, les oreilles de son acolyte... Un tourbillon de réalisations qui lui fit perdre pied, le retour à la réalité n'en étant que d'autant plus violent lorsque la porte claqua encore derrière lui.

— Hippie ?

Il se retourna brusquement, les bras enserrant toujours avec prudence la serviette. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face au Prof à la blouse... Tout aussi imbibée d'hémoglobine qu'il avait pu l'apercevoir plus tôt, ce qui le fit grimacer, contrairement à son camarade qui ne broncha pas. Le Hippie se demanda l'espace d'une seconde d'où pouvait venir ce calme olympien qui lui semblait bien inattendu de la part du Présentateur TV, lorsqu'il comprit : qui mieux que lui pouvait être habitué à la vue du sang, après tout ? Il vivait avec le Prof de Philo et passait l'éponge derrière chacun de ses crimes.

Il ne prêta donc plus d'attention à ce détail, ayant volontier pressé le scientifique de questions si celui-ci n'avait réagi le premier :

— Le Hippie est vivant et hors de danger.

Soulagement.

Ce ne fut là que tout ce que ressentit le Hippie de Minute Papillon à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Un immense soulagement. À la hauteur de l'angoisse des instants précédents.

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, remerciant déjà à mi-voix Bob Marley pour ce miracle... Puisque c'était bien ce genre de situation qui donnait envie de croire en quelque chose. Juste pour la remercier. Juste pour se sentit tout petit face à ce qui semblait trop beau pour être le simple fruit du hasard.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il amorça un pas vers la salle dont le scientifique interdisait toujours l'accès, fronçant les sourcils en ne le voyant pas s'écarter sur son passage.

— Il est encore faible... Et il n'est pas beau à voir pour le moment... Du repos lui ferait le plus grand bien, le temps que la perfusion lui rende tout ce qu'il a perdu...

Grimace, encore. Le Hippie hocha brièvement la tête. Laisser faire le Prof. Changer sa peur en confiance.

La porte se referma encore lorsque ces mots lui rappelèrent la présence de son double en costard, le regard toujours curieux fixé sur son enfant.

Son enfant.

Avec un sourire, le Hippie tendit la petite Rose à son camarade qui écarquilla les yeux.

— Man... Tu veux la tenir ?

Le Présentateur TV resta sans voix, balbutia une seconde. Le Hippie eut un rire amusé et lui désigna la façon dont ses bras enserraient la couverture, la glissant dans ceux de son ami qui l'imita rapidement.

Soudainement fier, il regarda le cadreur toujours immobile, comme s'il avait peur de faire le moindre mouvement préjudiciable, détaillant le nouveau-né avec une surprise dérivant doucement vers l'émerveillement.

— C'est une fille, man. Elle s'appelle Rose. Mlle Rose Sommet-Papillon.

Le Présentateur sourit. Adorable. Il ne pouvait trouver d'autre mot pour qualifier cet enfant dont il n'avait pourtant pas su croire en l'existence. Même si lui aussi n'avait pas été loin de se retrouver dans une salle d'accouchement de fortune. Même si lui aussi n'avait pas été loin de tenir son enfant, son héritage au monde, le fruit de son amour entre ses bras et d'en être fier.

Et à cet instant, une joie un peu triste le prit. Pas de la jalousie, mais plutôt... Comme une douce mélancolie. Qui lui prit le cœur, comme ce genre de sentiment qui reste malgré le temps. Un besoin d'amour qu'il ne se connaissait pas, se pensant déjà suffisamment épanoui en la matière.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire et je ne compte pas m'étendre sur le sujet.

— Ça fait presque trois ans que l'on a pas eu l'occasion de discuter et c'est comme ça que tu me réponds ?!

— Rassure-toi, je ne reste pas. Je reprends mon cadreur et je file.

Reconnaissant la voix mêlée aux craquements des marches, le Présentateur TV releva la tête pour effectivement se retrouver face à son patron, qui surgit de l'escalier conduisant au sous-sol suivit de leur créateur, davantage en retrait.

— Tu ne comptes même pas prendre des nouvelles de tes frères ? Pour quelqu'un qui se dit de gauche, je te trouve bien individualiste !

Le Prof de Philo se stoppa au milieu du couloir, les poings crispés, son visage trahissant toute la maîtrise de lui-même dont il était capable.

Le Présentateur hésita un instant à intervenir mais, se rappelant de la présence de Rose dans ses bras, n'amorça pas un geste, priant tout simplement pour que son amant sache se dominer.

Celui-ci resta muet quelques secondes, puis reprit:

— Mais... J'ai pris des nouvelles de tout le monde. Du Vegan qui a entamé sa deuxième semaine et du Hippie numéro deux qui a... Accouché. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, je te promets que tu ne me reverras pas avant un bon moment.

Kriss resta immobile, visiblement partagé entre déception et colère. Sa personnalité philosophe eut un petit sourire satisfait et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à son assistant, ignorant son créateur qui fit de même derrière lui pour rejoindre son hippie, qui essuyait ses joues encore humides.

— Alors ? On a entendu des cris jusque dans la cuisine, le Geek est quasi-traumatisé et le Vegan est toujours en position fœtale sur le canapé.

Le pacifiste réprima un sourire nerveux et rappela à mi-voix quelques-uns des évènements clés survenus depuis les premières contractions, alors que le Présentateur TV sentit le regard de son acolyte par-dessus son épaule. Il se retourna, prenant bien garde à tenir le bébé de façon plus ou moins verticale, et l'approcha de son compagnon en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

— Hum... Très jolie...

Le Prof de Philo eut une expression embarrassée, une expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il craignait de se montrer trop démonstratif, lorsqu'il avait peur de dévoiler tout le fond de sa pensée.

Comprenant donc qu'ils étaient du même avis sur ce point, le reporter sourit encore et, d'un petit coup de coude, attira tout à fait l'attention du Prof qui se détourna des si attirants yeux du nourrisson pour les siens... Probablement tout aussi attirants au vu du bref sourire qu'il ne put dissimuler à temps. Le blond prêta une oreille à la conversation qu'entretenaient Kriss et le Hippie de leur côté et, soulagé de la découvrir trop animée pour leur permettre de l'entendre, ajouta:

— Tu m'imagine... Porter ton enfant ?

S'il avait pu entendre le sang du Prof de Philo se glacer, il aurait été bruyant. Tout autant que la gêne sur son visage était rendue exceptionnellement visible par la surprise.

Le philosophe resta planté au milieu de ce couloir avant de reprendre rapidement ses couleurs.

— Je... Tu... Trop tôt ! Beaucoup trop tôt ! Repose ce... Repose-le, il te donne de drôles d'idées !

Le Présentateur TV leva les yeux au ciel, serrant au contraire le bébé qui les avait refermés depuis un petit instant. Le Hippie l'aurait toute sa vie, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu...

— ... Allons, crois-moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Si le Prof dit qu'il faut attendre, alors c'est que tout ira bientôt très bien... Où est Mathieu ?

— Toujours dans la salle, man... Je crois qu'il nettoie...

— Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, et éventuellement... Oh !

Le reporter sursauta, surpris par ce couinement de la part de son créateur qui fixa à son tour ses bras. Un bref échange de regards avec son camarade hippie et il tendit à son tour la petite au schizophrène. Kriss la prit avec douceur, souriant au passage de l'extrême prudence de sa personnalité clean qui se tendit aussitôt, comme craignant une chute.

Il le rassura en silence, courbant un peu sous le poids soudain de l'enfant. Une seconde de silence passa à peine, puis une plainte gémissante se fit entendre, suivit d'une série de cris. Embarrassé, Kriss donna sans attendre Rose au Hippie qui la réceptionna aussitôt. Le pacifiste lui prodigua à mi-voix la paix et l'amour avant de se tourner tout à coup vers la chaise qu'il avait renversé un instant plus tôt au milieu du couloir, celle près de laquelle était resté la peluche papillon qu'il s'empressa d'aller ramasser.

— Regarde, man ! Regarde le cadeau des tontons !

Se redressant, il fit des allers et venues sous les regards à la fois surpris et amusés de ses frères, agitant frénétiquement le jouet sous l'œil de la gamine qui fit plusieurs tentatives pour l'attraper.

Le Présentateur TV se tourna vers le Prof de Philo, devinant à son air un brin choqué sa confusion quant à son titre de "tonton". Pour le libre penseur, se retrouver lié de la sorte à sa famille par son seul sang devait bien anéantir certaines de ses convictions, un déchirement intérieur que le reporter décida pourtant de mettre à l'épreuve lorsque, du plat de la main, il mima une forme de grossesse contre sa chemise, lançant un regard qu'il voulut interrogateur.

Son amant comprit aussitôt. Perdu un bref instant qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des pourtant potentiels témoins, il finit par répéter presque silencieusement un "Trop tôt" qui arracha un sourire au cadreur.

Pas tout de suite. Mais un jour. Un jour peut-être. Un jour sans doute.

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard avant de se détourner, appréciant le calme enfin de retour dans le couloir.

— Elle est pas magnifique, ma nièce ? marmonna alors Kriss avec semblait-il une belle émotion.

Même sa personnalité philosophe consentit à l'approuver.

* * *

— Man ?

Silence.

— Gros ?

Il sourit.

Son coude appuya presque machinalement contre l'interrupteur, illuminant le laboratoire d'une lueur douce bien qu'un peu froide, tandis que ses jambes se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers le lit aux draps immaculés. Y reposait son hippie, des cernes violacées entourant ses yeux bleus fatigués par toutes ses nuits d'insomnies, mais l'air tout simplement heureux. Sa main était posée contre son ventre ayant repris une taille ordinaire comme s'il était surpris par ce brusque retour à la normale, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire un peu son camarade. Aux pieds de celui-ci, Capsule de Bière se fraya rapidement un passage jusqu'à son maître qui le gronda gentiment lorsqu'il posa une patte sur la couverture blanche, préférant lui gratter les oreilles avec affection alors que le Berger Belge tendait le cou pour s'approcher.

Le camé de Minute Papillon s'approcha à son tour, savourant comme l'attention de son compagnon passa de lui à leur enfant, qu'il lui tendit avec précaution. Capsule renifla bruyamment sur son passage, montra les dents une seconde, mais sembla se raviser, comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre qui puisse venir de ce mini-maître désormais propre.

Le Hippie de Salut Les Geeks eut un sourire fatigué mais sincère, passa ses doigts sur le visage de Rose qui le surpris à son tour en ouvrant ses yeux curieux, son œil fort et son œil calme.

Il resta longtemps immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'une larme ne perle pour finalement couler le long de sa joue. Le pacifiste au dreads s'assit tranquillement sur le lit, déposant son sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

— Le Prof m'a dit que c'était Rose, sourit son alter

— Yes man, c'est une petite fleur.

Ils échangèrent un sourire tendre, s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Les baisers, c'était bien aussi clean, en fait.

Un silence passa durant lequel il ne souhaita déranger personne, avant que ne lui vienne le courage de délier les cordes enserrant son sac pour en sortir un long papier enroulé sur lui-même.

— Man...

Son camarade hocha distraitement la tête, occupé à retracer du bout des doigts les contours de l'oreille de sa fille avant de prêter davantage attention à lui. Un peu nerveux, le Hippie de Minute Papillon déroula l'une de ses cartes routières, sur lequel un itinéraire tracé avec soin au stylo reliait la France à l'Inde.

— Man... Avant que Rose n'arrive, je voulais t'emmener à Goa... Où n'importe où du moment qu'on pouvait être ensemble sans avoir à se quitter parfois pour plusieurs mois. Pas forcément définitivement, juste qu'on prenne notre vie en main un peu et qu'on puisse en profiter. Ça devait être une surprise, mais maintenant c'est plus possible et je suis désolé, man... Parce que j'ai pas été là pendant des semaines à cause de ça...

Tête basse, le Hippie de Minute Papillon rangea son planisphère avec les autres, un peu honteux de dévoiler tous ces projets si tardivement.

Tout ce temps à se renseigner, à récupérer des cartes un peu partout dans les bureaux de la famille Papillon, à faire patienter son hippie qui affrontait alors seul les débuts de la gestation...

— Goa c'est cool, gros !

Le camé aux dreads leva brusquement le regard, tombant sur celui plein de couleurs et de soleils de son alter.

— On ira avec Rose quand elle sera plus grande.

Il sourit, fixant désormais leur bébé qui ne criait plus depuis qu'il lui avait donné à boire un peu plus tôt. Son compagnon se pencha pour embrasser le front de la petite.

— Je t'aime, gros. On t'aime tous. On changera pas le monde, mais on fera tout pour le rendre le meilleur possible pour toi.


	20. Chapter 20

**La fin.**

**Enfin, la fin de la fic, pas forcément celle de l'histoire. J'ai, je crois pour tout ce que j'écris, ma petite idée sur ce qui pourrait arriver "après" et celle-là ne fait pas exception.**

**J'en ai pas encore tout à fait fini, reste quelques modifications pour une meilleure cohérence dans les chapitres les plus anciens et je pourrais la lâcher pour de bon.**

**...**

**Ça fait très bizarre d'écrire "la fin", cette fic m'a occupé plusieurs mois pendant mes trajets de bus et les pauses entre les cours. Bref.**

**Réponse à la review anonyme (QUI N'A PAS DE COMPTE ! HEIN SIFFLY ET NYXOX ?! XD):**

**_Oooooooooow :'o A moi aussi, ça me fait quelque chose :'S_**

_**Yep, ne pleurons pas \o (… BOUHOUHOUHOOOUUUU…)**_

_**Ow, merci mais je… WHAAAAAAAAT ? O.O Mais… que… Mais… Où… est donc Ornicar… BLBLBLBLBLBLBL O/O Je… hum… Câlin ! *cœur***_

_**A bientôt ;)**_

_**Snif, oui restons dignes \o (… BOUHOUHOUHOUHOOOUUU)**_

_**...**_

**Et là...**

**... comme je suis prévisible...**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé à poursuivre cette fanfic. (Certains même ont contribué à améliorer mes maigres idées (je pense notamment à Kalincka, à Hippique, à Gentle Slave, à JuliaLutecia, et d'autres encore dont j'aimerais me rappeler tout de suite... :S *coeur*))**

**Je remercie de tout mon cœur les dessinateurs pour leur fanarts (JuliaLutecia, Merle, EmmaTook, Lise... Et si j'en ai oublié, qu'on me pende haut et court ! x))**

**Je remercie avec toute la gratitude dont je suis capable tous ceux qui ont lu C'est Naturel, qui ont prêté attention a l'histoire que je voulais raconter. Merci à ceux dont je connais les noms tout comme aux anonymes (puisqu'il doit bien y en avoir x)). Merci à tous les vidéastes qui s'appartiennent et qui possèdent les droits de la majorité des personnages évoluant ici.**

**Et merci tout particulier à Lise (alias Leze-G sur FF) (qui m'a également permis d'utiliser l'un de ses dessins pour la couverture de cette fanfic !) et à HippiqueAndYDealD (je connais ton pseudo par cœur, maintenant... Mais je vais continuer à t'appeler Hippique. Na. \o) qui m'ont fait découvrir le Mpreg et pour qui j'ai écrit cette fic. (J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu :') *cœur*) ainsi qu'à ma bêta (enfin... c'est ma tit sœur, mais appelons-la bêta, hein lecteur ? x)) Kalincka qui a fait un boulot formidable. Jamais trop longue même malgré la maladie ou les soirées sans ordi. Elles a réussit à s'adapter même quand je lui proposais un chapitre toutes les semaines et pour ça, elle mérite des tas de cookies en forme de carottes !**

**Donc... Voilà.**

**Merci.**

**Ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire cette fanfiction... Vraiment.**

**...**

**Vous pensez en avoir fini avec le fluff ? Hey, vous êtes devant le grand final de CN, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que ça va tourner au SM ? (Retenez votre cyprine, les psychopathes xD)**

**...**

**Big up à la partie Twitter du fandom, à ma tit femme et à Hippique qui m'ont aidé à choisir les prénoms des OC..**

**...**

**...**

**Alley...**

**...**

**Disclaimer particulier: Quelques lignes dans ce chapitre appartiennent au poète Aragon...**

**...**

**...**

**J'vous aime *cœur***

**...**

**Bonne lecture ;')**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 (fin):**

— P'pa ?

— Hum ?

— Pourquoi le ciel il est bleu ?

Le Carniste ouvrit de grands yeux, muet un instant, avant de rapidement croquer dans sa tartine d'un air nonchalant, sauvant les meubles par cette phrase magique :

— Papa va t'expliquer !

Il sourit et se jeta sur le pot de confiture avec avidité sous les yeux amusés de l'Irlandais, suivant fier de lui la conversation qui se poursuivit à sa gauche :

— Papa ?

— Oui, trésor ?

— Pourquoi le ciel il est bleu ?

— On dit "Pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu"… Demande à ton père.

Un petit silence prit place jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ne secoue la tête, cessant de fixer son regard rêveur sur la fenêtre de la cuisine pour plutôt jeter son dévolu sur un toast, résigné. Le mangeur de viande se détourna, lui, de son assiette, observa d'un œil protecteur son petit garçon dont le reflet dans les verres de ses imposantes lunettes dissimulait ses yeux bruns qu'il savait brillant d'excitation. Avec un demi-sourire, il prit le papier dans lequel étaient empilées quelques tranches de bacon et les présenta à son fils qui pourtant les refusa poliment.

— P'pa, manger de la viande c'est pas bien...

A l'autre bout de la table, le Baron fut prise d'une crise de fou rire, s'attirant ainsi les regards noirs du Syndicaliste et de la Féministe pas spécialement heureux d'être ainsi réveillés après une nuit particulièrement agitée... Le Vegan lâcha d'ailleurs brusquement ses couverts pour leur rendre la pareille, osant regarder dans les yeux celui qui l'avait tant victimisé par le passé.

— Vous auriez quand même pu faire ça ailleurs, marmonna-t-il du bout des lèvres, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Vous avez bien de la chance qu'il n'ait pas fait la moindre remarque !

Et, prenant l'absence de réponse qui s'ensuivit pour victoire, le végétarien passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son enfant qui sourit.

— C'est bien, Aloïs.

La lueur de fierté dans les yeux du Vegan arracha au Carniste un grand sourire.

Bien vite, le silence reprit dans la cuisine Beaujolaise. Silence pour ces quelques membres de la famille retardataires qui avaient manqué le départ de leur créateur des heures plus tôt. Seul le tintement des couverts emplirent l'espace, accompagné du léger grommellement du Syndicaliste lorsque son amante repoussa sa main un peu trop baladeuse. Logique. Elle avait refusé de se donner à lui pendant des années, ce n'était pas pour ensuite céder à la moindre occasion. Elle avait sa fierté, comme presque chacun d'entre eux.

— Y sont où, Platon et Nikos ?

Le Carniste manqua de recracher sa bière lorsqu'un fou rire le prit à son tour, encouragé par ceux qu'il repéra immédiatement autour de lui. Aloïs sourit également, simplement heureux de constater comme son interrogation avait provoqué l'hilarité générale.

— C'est malin, marmonna le Vegan l'air pourtant mi-réprobateur mi-amusé. Tu vois, à force de t'entendre dire des bêtises il répète !

Le mangeur de viande secoua la tête, se calma comme il le pu, au risque de s'étouffer pitoyablement. Le Vegan le regarda, un peu consterné, avant de se lever pour débarrasser son assiette.

— Le Prof de Philo et le Présentateur TV sont partis très tôt ce matin avec Kriss pour aller voir le Prof et ramener Rose et le Hippie, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Déposant son verre dans le lave-vaisselle, il laissa échapper un soupir.

— On devrait savoir dès aujourd'hui si c'est une fille ou un garçon...

Le Carniste hocha frénétiquement la tête, jetant d'abord un œil au téléphone toujours muet déposé sur le buffet avant de lever le regard... Et de se figer.

Adossé contre le plan de travail, le Vegan avait pâlit, le regard dans le vide, les yeux larmoyants.

Une réaction qu'il ne comprit d'abord pas avant qu'elle ne lui rappelle ce qui lui semblait être une lointaine période de sa vie. Une période dont les souvenirs l'aidèrent subitement à réaliser.

Le grand défenseur de la nature que comptait la famille Papillon remarqua brusquement après quelques minutes comme son compagnon le fixait et, subitement gêné, s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Hum... Je vais... Je reviens...

Il fila en direction du salon, son intervention si rapide qu'elle ne fut d'abord pas remarquée de tous. Le Carniste soupira lui aussi, avant de de nouveau tendre le bacon à son fils qui cette fois le pris pour en glisser quelque tranches près de son pain.

— Merci, p'pa ! murmura Aloïs avec un grand sourire.

Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Ce que le Vegan ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.

Se levant lui aussi, il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du petit garçon et rejoignit à son tour la pièce voisine, ayant bien pris soin avant de refermer la porte derrière lui de lever un poing vainqueur pour le Syndicaliste à l'insu de la principale concernée.

...

Dans le salon vide et silencieux, il trouva le Vegan assis sur le canapé, fixant l'écran de télévision certes allumé mais dont aucun son ne s'échappait. Le bruit de ses pas se rapprochant ainsi que celui de son corps se laissant lourdement tomber à ses côtés ne sembla pas provoquer chez lui la moindre réaction. Oui, l'air paraissait soudainement plus lourd, plus grave.

Le Carniste soupira tristement.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses...

Encore, après tout ce temps ?

Le végétarien frissonna, cala ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fixa l'horizon sans un mot. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça... Quatre ou cinq ans, au moins... Avant la naissance d'Aloïs.

— Tu sais que si tu veux en parler, je suis là… insista-t-il. Et je pense que ça te ferait du bien.

Silence.

Ce silence qui lui rappela tant de souvenirs désagréables.

Les moqueries des autres à l'égard de son alter, puis sa fausse couche...

— Léo...

Même des années après, le mangeur de viande manqua de lâcher une larme. De pleurer, laisser aller tout ce qu'il pouvait renfermer depuis tout ce temps, mais il se retint. Son rôle était de le réconforter, pas de déprimer avec lui.

Il resta donc fort, l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre.

— Je...

Il hocha la tête, chercha la main de son compagnon qui la serra fort, très fort.

— Je... Je me demande si... Si Aloïs doit savoir...

Une série de larmes dépassèrent à cet instant le cadre des lunettes du végétarien. Surpris. Le Carniste était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à dire vrai à une telle interrogation. Soulevant tant de problèmes qu'ils lui firent l'espace d'un instant tourner la tête.

Annoncer à leur enfant qu'il n'aurait pas dû exister ? Qu'il aurait dû en être un autre à sa place ?

Son esprit chercha une réponse claire, mais ne fit que ramer, rester dans le flou.

— Ça... Ça me pèse, Carniste... J'ai l'impression de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, de le renier alors que... Que...

Alors que depuis le début, depuis l'annonce de la grossesse, Léo était devenu son enfant. Pour toujours. Et ça, le Carniste ne le comprenait que trop bien.

— Et puis... Ça fait partie de son histoire, l'histoire d'Aloïs...

Le carnivore se mordit la lèvre. Son impuissance et son sentiment d'inutilité le prirent encore, après toutes ces années. Comment pouvait-il le rassurer d'un inconnu si pesant qu'il le craignait aussi... ?

— Nous avons encore du temps pour ça, tenta-t-il toutefois avec beaucoup de précaution, Alo' est un peu jeune, et puis... La question de son éducation à domicile a suffisamment divisé la famille comme ça, il me semble.

Malgré sa prostration, le Vegan esquissa un sourire. Oui, Kriss et le Prof de Philo s'étaient récemment bien battus sur le sujet, arguant pour l'un que le petit devait aller à l'école comme tous ceux de son âge, l'autre que l'éducation devait être prise en main avec sérieux afin d'empêcher l'aliénation, ajoutant même devant un Présentateur un brin gêné qu'il ne serait pas question que sa descendance soit élevée par autrui.

La question ne s'était pas posée pour la fille des hippies, ceux-ci l'ayant élevé selon leur principes, lui enseignant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur morale, laissant le reste au Prof, qui, trop heureux d'avoir de nouveau une "utilité" au sein de la famille après son renvoi, faisait un excellent précepteur. C'était après avoir demandé l'avis de la famille Sommet que le Vegan avait tranché, peut-être bien motivé aussi par l'absence de cette séparation avec son enfant, celle que l'on découvre à la première rentrée des classes. Kriss avait une dernière fois déclaré que l'étape administrative pouvait être contournée avant de s'avouer vaincu.

— Préparons-nous d'abord pour septembre, c'est la priorité. Et un jour... Un jour on lui dira.

Le Carniste laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau du Vegan, essuya ses larmes avec un petit sourire qu'il espéra suffisamment rassurant. A sa grande joie, son opposé hocha doucement la tête et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

— Oui... murmura-t-il contre lui.

Le mangeur de viande sourit encore, remarqua toutefois comme le végétarien venait de placer sa main contre son abdomen. Un vieux réflexe.

— Papa ? P'pa ?

Tous deux sursautèrent brusquement. Le Vegan fut le premier à réagir, à essuyer d'un revers de la main les dernières traces d'humidité sur son visage et à se lever.

— Oui, mon brocoli ?

Le Carniste étouffa encore un rire, ajoutant à mi-voix un "Oui, mon ptit steack" qui lui valut un beau facepalm de la part de son partenaire.

— J'ai fait un dessin ! Ajouta la voix fière d'Aloïs depuis la cuisine.

Le mangeur de légumes sourit et se précipita sur la porte, plantant là celui de viande qui ne s'en plaint pourtant pas. Il ne pouvait que se réjouir que les choses aillent mieux.

— Ooooh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un...

— HÉLICOUPTÈRE HÉLICOUPTÈÈÈÈÈÈRE !

Le Carniste sourit. Jetant un dernier regard circulaire au salon, il se leva enfin pour rejoindre sa petite famille.

* * *

— Il y en a deux.

Silence. Les yeux du Présentateur TV s'écarquillèrent.

Du coin de l'œil, il détecta une brusque immobilité à l'autre bout de la salle, là où un instant plus tôt son compagnon sortait quelques livres de l'impressionnante bibliothèque du laboratoire pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Un peu perdu, absolument certain d'avoir mal compris, le reporter se tourna vers le scientifique qui analysait toujours le petit écran relié à la sonde.

— Pardon ?

Nouvelle absence de bruit, mais pas de réaction. Un sifflement bien caractéristique derrière lui et le Prof de Philo venait de traverser la pièce pour poser une main sur son épaule.

— Deux ?

Sa voix rauque laissait entrapercevoir toute sa surprise.

Le Présentateur descendit son regard au niveau de son ventre de trois mois et demi... C'était donc pour cela, que le Vegan ne cessait de dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce tour de taille ?

— Je suis formel, reprit le détenteur de la blouse immaculée, je vois une fille... Et un garçon.

Un grand sourire se rependit sur le visage de la personnalité enceinte. Sa vision se troubla un peu, une larme roula le long de sa joue, et un nouveau regard en coin lui permit de distinguer à temps le fin sourire qui apparut sur celui de son camarade. Celui-ci s'accroupit, se plaçant à sa hauteur, et posa sa main sur la sienne tout en déposa de l'autre la sonde désormais inutile sur le sol.

— Aaron et Malika ?

Le Présentateur TV hocha énergiquement la tête, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

Des prénoms pas trop conformistes et une référence qui tenait tout particulièrement à cœur à son amant...

— Aaron, ça ressemble à Aragon, fit remarquer celui-ci au moins pour la dixième fois en à peine quelques mois.

Seulement, alors que pour la dixième fois en à peine quelques mois le Présentateur se contenta de sourire sans oser avouer qu'il n'en avait fichtre aucune idée de qui devait bien être encore ce philosophe, le Prof de Philo mêla sa main à la sienne. Un genoux à terre, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il plongea son regard dans celui de son assistant et se mit à murmurer, sans même un regard pour le scientifique de SLG qui, derrière eux, rangeait son matériel:

— "_Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit à douleur. Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit meurtri. Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit flétri. Et pas plus que de toi l'amour de la patrie. Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne vive de pleurs. Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux. Mais c'est notre amour à tous les deux._"

Le Présentateur resta immobile un instant, laissant ses yeux toujours embués parler pour lui. Enfin, après un doux silence, il embrassa ses lèvres et étendit ses deux bras pour serrer contre lui le Prof de Philo qui, une fois sa surprise passée, s'avança un peu pour une position plus confortable.

De toute façon, il lui passait tout sous prétexte d'hormones. Les quantités astronomiques de sirop de violette qu'il avait pu ingurgiter ces derniers temps en faisait foi.

— Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ? reprit l'homme de lettres contre son oreille. Deux fois plus d'efforts, deux fois plus de complications, deux fois plus de...

— ... Deux fois plus de nous, coupa le Présentateur en s'écartant. On les garde. Les deux. Aaron et Malika.

Le Prof de Philo soupira, visiblement d'aise.

— Rassurez-vous, intervint le Prof derrière, faisant sursauter le Présentateur. Les moyens que j'ai aujourd'hui à ma disposition me permettront sans craintes de vous aider à accoucher. Elle est bien loin, la transfusion de fortune.

Le cadreur des Hors Sujet lui sourit. Oui, on avait passé beaucoup de temps à le rassurer, notamment le Vegan, qui conservait en lui le traumatisme de sa propre expérience.

Ses pensées un peu grises s'envolèrent lorsque la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Kriss qui se précipita aussitôt sur l'écran d'échographie, s'immobilisant en le découvrant éteint.

— Je... On arrive en retard ?

Un cri apparemment du haut de l'escalier l'apostropha aussitôt:

— Alors ? Alors ?

— Mec, on arrive en retard, c'est fini...

— Merde !

Mathieu passa à son tour la porte, enjamba quelques livres de mathématique qui traînaient et atteint à son tour le vide astral du téléviseur. Le Prof de Philo détourna d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois le regard, s'épargnant quelques pulsions vengeresses qui auraient pu à terme sérieusement détériorer le matériel de son confrère, de même que son créateur qui lui aussi porta son attention sur tout autre chose, en l'occurrence le sol.

Le Présentateur TV ouvrit la bouche, désireux d'éclaircir celui-ci sur la situation de sa grossesse, mais fut interrompu par son amant qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Il suffira de me rendre visite plus régulièrement, insista le Prof qui devait sentir arriver un conflit et préférait sans doute épargner son précieux laboratoire.

Laissant les deux youtubers se disputer à mi-voix sur le temps qu'ils avaient mis à venir, il aida le Prof de Philo à relever le Présentateur TV, celui-ci se laissant faire avant d'accepter sa rapide poignée de main. Il était encore tôt, tous étaient un peu fatigués, et le café avait cruellement manqué le matin même chez les Papillon... Et cette envie de fromage si soudaine...

Ce fut donc avec un soulagement tout particulier que le cadreur hocha la tête lorsque le scientifique leur proposa de passer par la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Il grimpa l'escalier le premier, prêtant une oreille attentive aux remerciements du Prof de Philo à celui de SLG qui le poussèrent â sourire encore.

Sa main s'attarda sur sa chemise. Des jumeaux. Un garçon. Une fille. Aaron et Malika. Une nouvelle larme apparu au coin de l'un de ses yeux, le gêna une seconde avant de finalement couler librement.

Décidément, la grossesse le rendait bien émotif.

* * *

— Bon... Tout le monde est parti dans notre dos, mais on ne sait toujours pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille...

Kriss hocha la tête.

— A moins qu'ils ne savent pas... C'est pas instantané, faut que l'enfant soit dans la bonne position...

Silence, le schizophrène du Beaujolais lâcha finalement un petit rire.

— J'en connais au moins deux qui pourraient faire une vanne bien dégueulasse, après cette phrase...

— Et moi, alors !

Il rit encore un moment, se dégoûtant un peu lui-même d'avoir laissé ses personnalités le pervertir à ce point, lorsqu'il leva soudainement un sourcil perplexe. Il extirpa en effet son téléphone portable de sa veste, grimaçant avant de le faire taire.

— GunLet demande le sexe du bébé...

Le téléphone bipa encore, il le sortit pour la deuxième fois tandis que son camarade schizophrène faisait de même.

— Pareil pour Alexis...

— Et l'autre Alexis...

— Tiens, Nyo aussi...

— ... Et Loka...

— ... Bob...

— ... Ma mère...

— ... Gabriel...

— ... Victor...

— ... François...

— ... Fred...

— ... Seb...

— ... L'autre Fred...

— Manque plus que...

A ces mots, le téléphone de Mathieu vibra plus fort, signe d'appel. La grimace fut cette fois pour lui lorsqu'il jeta un œil au numéro en question avant de décrocher, enclenchant le haut-parleur pour son camarade.

— Alors, le bébé ? Richard n'arrête pas de me dire depuis ce matin qu'à leur place, la bouteille, il l'aurait pas bu, alors tu penses bien que j'allais pas oublier de prendre des nouvelles ! Et le Professeur Pédoncule, bah... Comme d'habitude, il s'en fout. D'ailleurs, ça va faire cinq ans que je t'en dois une, de bouteille, pour celle qu'il s'est sifflée entière pendant la fameuse soirée chez toi...

— Oublie, t'as qu'à nous inviter ! La retraite te rend aigris, mon pauvre Antoine.

— Parce que tu crois que le boulot est fini pour moi ? Faut bien vivre, mais arrêter les vidéos ça ne fait honnêtement pas de mal... Sans compter bien sûr l'éclate que j'ai eu à tourner mon grand final, ça c'était un final fantasy paro... Alors, ce bébé ?

— Euh...

Mathieu jeta un regard interrogateur à son collègue qui, à côté de lui, haussa les épaules.

— Ben on est arrivé en retard à l'échographie, donc on ne sait pas, annonça-t-il franchement.

Silence.

— Putain les mecs... Mais vous êtes des boulets !

Mathieu sourit et répondit du tac au tac :

— Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui ai abandonné la plateforme !

— Mais ne te méprend pas, mon chou, j'attends toujours l'épisode 217 de SLG !

— Ben tu attendras comme les autres, j'ai pas fini de le monter ! Tu es un abonné parmi des millions, maintenant !

— Je pourrais jouer la groupie alors, depuis le temps que j'attends ça !

— Quoi, du rentre dedans ? Alors que je pourrais être considéré comme grand père ?

Kriss se facepalma.

Et dire que tous leurs amis ainsi que leur propre famille avaient reçu un choc lorsque, cinq ans auparavant, ils leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle, allant jusqu'à montrer la petite Rose pour preuve. Antoine s'était évanoui en direct sur Skype sous les yeux ébahit de tous, sauf de Victor qui s'était roulé une clope en marmonnant que, décidément, la suite de l'adaptation de 50 nuances de Grey était une belle merde. Il se souvint d'ailleurs que la conversation avec ce dernier s'était brusquement stoppée lorsque le personnage du cinéphile s'était mis à chantonner à l'autre bout de son appartement un "SODOMYYYYYY" reprit en cœur par son créateur qui avait alors coupé pour retourner se mater les Feebles.

Depuis, la chose était devenue d'une banalité presque hilarante entre eux et Kriss, retenant tant bien que mal la moindre remarque, choisit plutôt de s'éloigner pour prendre à son tour l'escalier menant à la cuisine.

Croquer dans quelque chose de consistant devait bien valoir la peine d'affronter sa personnalité littéraire, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Mouvement de drap à peine perceptible dans la chaleur et le presque silence du matin. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait percevoir le lointain chant d'un oiseau. Ceux si différents de la campagne, qui mangent jusqu'à plus faim tout et n'importe quoi. Réveil différent, donc, mais pas désagréable. Annonciateur de bons moments, promesse de la fin de sa solitude temporaire, cet oiseau le tirait au contraire lentement du sommeil, aidé de la main qui se mêla à la sienne. Qui glissa ses doigts parmi les siens.

— PAPOU !

Le Hippie sursauta, avant de pousser un petit grognement lorsque la lumière du combi perça l'obscurité.

La main qui serrait la sienne se retira et poussa tout à fait les couvertures d'un geste bien moins subtil qu'auparavant. Un poids se hissa sur la couchette pour venir le secouer par les épaules.

— Papooouuu !

Le Hippie aux dreads soupira mais ne fit pas un geste, même si son "agresseur" continuait encore et encore, même si son bras s'était tordu d'une telle manière dans son sommeil qu'il en était tout engourdi.

— Dude, marmonna-t-il mal réveillé, le jour où on a décidé que je serais "papou", on devait être grave ché-per...

Un grognement lui parvint depuis l'autre bout du lit. Toujours allongé, les yeux fermés, un bras autour de son oreiller, il sourit.

— Mouais, gros, on en avait trop pris...

Sa main chercha à tâtons, trouva rapidement celle qui venait de le quitter.

— Papa !

La prise sur ses épaules se desserra, mais sans toutefois déclarer forfait.

— Ouais, gr... Ma chérie ?

— Aide-moi à réveiller Papou !

— Allez, débout "Papou" !

— Ah non, man ! Pas toi !

Un rire perça les cris. Le fumeur officiel de Minute Papillon consentit à se relever.

— Papou, Kriss attend dehors avec Platon et Nikos !

— Trésor, tu ne devrais pas répéter tout ce que dit tonton...

— Lequel ?

Ses yeux mi-clos s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière, le Hippie les ouvrit tout à fait et débuta la journée en les levants au plafond du véhicule, avant de les poser sur sa fille.

Un œil fort, un œil calme. Rose le fixait, perplexe, ses bras enlaçant son doudou de manière protectrice. Doudou qu'elle lui tendit, lui collant presque sous le nez devant le regard amusé de son second père.

— Dis-lui bonjour ! Réclama-t-elle, de son autorité pleine de candeur.

Le Hippie aux dreads sourit et porta son attention sur la peluche-papillon.

— Bonjour, Minute.

...

La peluche était si expressive et colorée qu'elle semblait lui sourire... Peut-être même aidé d'un joint la verrait-elle lui faire un clin d'œil... Mais c'était une expérience qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à faire, le doudou en question et sa fille étant inséparables et le tabagisme passif étant le sujet favori de son créateur dès qu'on lui laissait l'occasion d'en placer une sur le sujet.

Rose tendit Minute au Hippie de SLG qui fit de même et, satisfaite, fit un bref câlin groupé avant de sauter du lit, se ruant sur la porte du véhicule.

— Alors, Papou ? Faut se dépêcher, on a quatre heures de route ! C'est long, quatre heures !

Le pacifiste de Kriss hocha la tête et se leva à contrecœur. Déjà se quitter, dès le matin, dès le réveil. Se quitter pour il ne le savait combien de temps.

— Vivement la retraite, man ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son alter-ego le rejoignait, enfilant ses lunettes. Ces émissions nous tiennent à l'écart depuis bien trop longtemps et c'est pas un bon rythme pour la petite...

Il ouvrit la porte du combi pour rejoindre la cour, suivit de sa famille. Le Hippie de SLG avisa le car de Kriss garé un peu plus loin et stoppa son compagnon d'un geste, tandis que Rose étendait les bras à la fraîcheur du matin et tournait un peu sur place, soulevant les pants de sa robe à fleurs et envoyant valser son Peace &amp; Love, souvenir de Goa.

— Gros... Tu m'appelle en arrivant chez toi ?

— Bien sûr, man, bien sûr...

Bref silence gêné. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se dire au revoir, mais il le fallait bien. Comme d'habitude, ils faisaient en fonction du tournage de leurs créateurs respectifs, ce qui permettait également à leur enfant d'alterner entre leurs deux familles...

— Gros...

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon cessa de fixer ses chaussures, ignora le coup de klaxon qui l'appela dans son dos, et plongea son regard dans les yeux si bleu qu'il distingua derrière les lunettes si mauves. Près d'eux, il distingua la forme de Capsule de Bière qui était sorti en trombe de la maison pour faire la fête à Rose, lui réclamant son lot de caresses quotidien. La jeune fille tint aussitôt Minute hors de portée de peur que le canidé ne l'endommage avant de le caresser le rire aux lèvres. Wifi sortit à son tour mais l'évita soigneusement, ne souhaitant pas s'en doute s'attarder si près du Berger Belge qui se frottait contre les mollets de la fillette en bavant un peu sur le sol de la cour.

— L'important c'est que l'on se retrouvera toujours, reprit le pacifiste de Salut les Geeks, Y'a jamais rien qui pourra changer ça, gros...

Une impression de déjà-vu. Un second coup de klaxon.

— Ouais, man...

Comme à chaque séparation depuis plus de cinq ans, il voulut lui lâcher la main avec des mots doux, des mots qui viennent du cœur, mais, comme à chaque séparation depuis plus de cinq ans, finit par répondre au baiser de son alter.

— Man, murmura-t-il en s'écartant, est-ce qu'on lui dit pour...

Troisième coup de klaxon.

Son hippie lui sourit.

Plus tard. La prochaine fois qu'ils seraient de nouveau réunis.

Une petite main tira sur le T-shirt "For Tomorrow" et la petite hippie sauta dans les bras de son compagnon, en profitant probablement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille de touchants au revoirs. Elle sourit et prit la main du second drogué pour le tirer vers le car dans lequel Kriss s'agitait, craignant sans doute de trop tarder à rentrer. Certes, le Carniste et le Vegan avaient beaucoup mûris, mais les tenir responsables d'une maison pleine à craquer de personnalités multiples dont un Gâteau de Riz restait un risque.

— Alors, l'enfant ? Insistait le créateur en fixant son double littéraire tandis que le Hippie montait pour aider Rose à attacher sa ceinture.

Le Prof de Philo avisa la petite et, jugeant sans doute qu'il se devait de rester poli en sa présence, se contenta de hausser les épaules et de porter son regard sur le ventre du Présentateur avec un demi-sourire. Kriss marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'ingratitude de sa famille avant de desserrer le frein à main.

* * *

Resté seul dans la cour, le Hippie regarda le véhicula s'éloigner lentement avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Peut-être s'il avait tendu l'oreille aurait-il perçu le hurlement de surprise que poussa Kriss lorsque le Présentateur TV se pencha pour tenter de discrètement le mettre au parfum, se faisant aussitôt grillé par ce retentissant "COMMENT ÇA, DEUX ?".

Lui souriait.

Il aurait volontiers rejoint l'appartement en traînant des pieds, Capsule agitant d'ailleurs la queue en lui tournant autour, mais un soudain haut-le-cœur le contraint brusquement à plaquer une main contre sa bouche.

…

La nausée passa heureusement au bout d'un instant, lui rappelant au passage quelques souvenirs. Désormais un brin amusé, il se hâta pourtant de rejoindre le salon, près des toilettes… Et du téléphone.

Oui, malgré les quelques difficultés auxquelles il devait encore faire face, tout était parfait…

… Et ça n'était pas près de s'arrêter là.


End file.
